One Shot's Tuxedo Mask
by YukyYan
Summary: En el anime y el manga, creo que no hablan mucho sobre la vida de nuestro querido Soberano de la Tierra, incluso me intriga saber el pensar o el actuar de el en dichas situaciones. Me encanta leer historias que hablan desde su punto de vista. Es así que comenzaron a llegarme ideas de pequeñas historias vistas desde su punto de vista.
1. Chapter 1 Alguien me espía

**Alguien me espía**

* * *

Y la mire... escondida tras un árbol. Hacia todo por pasar desapercibida, pero podía notar su presencia. No sabía quién era, nunca la había visto, pero no me generaba desconfianza. Hacia un par de días esa pequeña rubia siempre aparecía cuando me encontraba solo. Un día decidí que era tiempo de enfrentarla. Me iría a pasear por el bosque cerca del palacio, seguro aparecería y ahí la podría enfrentar.

Cuando por fin estuve solo me adentre en el bosque, al cabo de un rato pude sentir esa sensación tan especial en mi estomago cuando sabía que era observado por ella, entonces, rápidamente comencé a correr y me oculte, tuve que usar todas mis habilidades para que ella no notara que regrese sigilosamente quedando detrás de ella, oculto tras un árbol pude verla mejor. Su cabello era tan largo como jamás había visto, su piel tan blanca como la luna... mi corazón se comenzó acelerar, no sabía porque, pero comencé a ponerme nervioso.

Note que ella seguía mirando hacia todos lados, seguramente estaba buscándome, pero ¿por qué? No nos conocíamos, ¿por qué me seguía? ¿Acaso era enviada de algún otro reino para matarme? Al cruzar esta idea por mi cabeza la deseche, una criatura tan hermosa no podía intentar eso. Entonces decidí acercarme lentamente por detrás, rápidamente la tomé por la espalda sujetándola firmemente entre mis brazos, sentí su cuerpo tensarse, sin saber porque, me acerca a su oído.

\- Te atrapé – le dije en un susurro. La solté de mi agarre y ella volteo rápidamente mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Fue ahí cuando supe que jamás podría ver criatura tan hermosa, debía ser un sueño. Tenía frente a mí los ojos más hermosos que había visto. Seguía en dentro del hechizo de su presencia cuando sentí que su mano sobre mi mejilla, me tocaba cuidadosamente y se acercó peligrosamente, cuando estuvimos suficientemente cerca, ella volvió a tensar su cuerpo y antes de poder decir algo salió corriendo.


	2. Chapter 2 De tu propia sangre

**De tu propia sangre**

* * *

Si, entendían que su amiga sintiera celos de cualquier persona que robara la atención de su novio, pero... ¿de su propia hija?

\- Serena, deberías controlar esos celos tontos. - Rei reprendió a Serena. - Por todos los cielos, ¡es tu hija!

\- No es mi hija. - respondió molesta.- Sus padres viven en otro siglo.

\- Serena, Rei tiene razón… - dijo Amy agachando la mirada pues sabia que su comentario no seria bien recibido por la rubia.

\- ¿Tu también Amy? - pregunto en tono dramático. - Es que ninguna me entiende. Ese pequeña intrusa me quiere quitar a mi Darien. Hoy por ejemplo, fueron al cine y a comer. ¡Y yo no lo sabía!

Todas quedaron en silencio mirándose entre ellas. Les resultaba difícil encontrar las palabras correctas para que su amiga pudiera entender.

\- Serena, ¿alguna vez has pensado lo que Rini significa para Darien? - le pregunto Lita mientras le tomaba la mano.

\- ¿Eh? - miro confundida a la castaña - ¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué tratas de decir? ¿Acaso han hablado con el? ¡¿Me va a dejar por ella?!

Su mente comenzó a formar ideas descabelladas donde Darien la dejaba por Rini.

\- No, claro que no. - Dijo Lita poniendo los ojos en blanco y soltando su mano. - Pero piénsalo, Darien a estado toda su vida solo, nosotras podemos entenderlo un poco porque de cierta manera así nos sentíamos hasta que nos conocimos. Aparte de ser tus guardianas somos amigas, el en cambio no pudo encontrarse con su guardia, Beril se los arrebato. - la rubia iba a replicar pero Lita coloco su mano frente a ella pidiéndole silencio. - Aun no termino. Después, por fin te conoce y su vida se siente mas completa pero aunque te ame mas que su vida, no es lo mismo tener a alguien de tu misma sangre… - bajo la miraba hacia sus propias manos. - Saben que yo las aprecio pero aun así… me gustaría mucho poder estar con mi familia, con mis padres.

Todas se quedaron en silencio, Serena no sabia que decir, sorprendentemente se había quedado sin palabras. Al ver que Lita no podía continuar pues los sentimientos los tenia a flor de piel Mina continuó.

\- Lo que quiere decir es que… no puedes sentir como competencia a Rini. Serena… Rini es… si, tu futura hija y tal vez la quieras y todo pero la visualizas como un futuro pero para Darien… para el es su hija tanto ahora como en el futuro, es su única familia de sangre. - Mina se detuvo esperando la reacción de su amiga mirándola con atención.

Esto ultimo cayó como balde de agua fría sobre ella. Si, sabia que Rini seria su hija, si, entendía que ella tenia que cuidarla como princesa y futura reina, pero aunque se estaba encariñando, aun no podía decir que la sentía como su hija propiamente. Jamás se había detenido a pensar lo que significaba para Darien tener a Rini.

\- El compromiso y cariño que tiene el hacia Rini es especial Serena. - continuo Rei. - No llena el hueco de una madre o un padre pero… en ella puede ver lo que jamás había visto. Es una parte de el, no es su futura hija, es su hija. - Serena seguía sin reaccionar y solo se limitaba a ver a sus amigas. - Imagina un poco… de pasar a no tener familia, tienes frente a ti a una niña que es la hija que tendrás en el futuro con la persona que amas. Que podrás ver una parte de toda esa familia olvidada en una pequeña.

\- Darien te ama con toda su alma Serena, el jamás te dejaría de amar. Pero no te exaltes por lo de ellos dos. El solo quiere hacerla feliz. - termino de hablar Amy.

Ante todo lo dicho no supo que decir o como reaccionar, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Levantarse y salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado!  
**

 **Nos leemos el siguiente capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3 Confesiones

**Confesiones**

* * *

Hoy es el gran día, hoy voy a confesar a Andrew sobre mi relación con Serena. Si, yo puedo.

Vamos Darien, después de todo esto es pan comido. Andrew no se puede molestar tanto por salir con ella, si, claro, 7 años de diferencia, ella en secundaria yo en universidad, ella tan espontánea y yo tan... Yo.

Si, se que llegamos a estar como perros y gatos en su momento pero... No, no. Ya, tranquilo Darien, nada mala puede pasar.

No se como pude pensar tan poco, cuando me di cuenta estaba frente a la entrada de los videojuegos.

Vamos, Relájate. Es Andrew, tu casi hermano, mejor amigo... Nada malo ocurrirá.

—¡Darien! Hermano, ¿Cómo estas? Hace tiempo que no te miraba por aquí. — dijo Andrew cuando me miro entrar al Crow.

En estos últimos días no había podido pasar mucho tiempo con el, todo por un gran motivo, un motivo rubio y de dos coletas.

— Si, bueno... he tenido cosas que hacer. Ya sabes. — le respondí, por algún motivo me sentía nervioso al pensar en confesarme que había iniciado una relación con Serena, después de todo el la conoce desde mas tiempo y siempre me a dicho que la considera una hermana.

— Imagino, tu carrera absorbe mucho tiempo. ¿Quieres algo de tomar? — me pregunto a lo que yo mire rápidamente el reloj en la pared, seguro al salir Serena iría a los videojuegos y la vería, sabiendo como es, seguro se lanzaría a mi y... vaya, no sabia que le diría a Andrew. — Tierra llamando a Darien, Tierra llamando a Darien. — escuche que me llamaba y pasaba una mano por delante de mis cara.

— ¿Eh? aaah si, dame una... este... una... — mi cerebro no conectaba con mi lengua. No entendía como podía estar tan nervioso, ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Sabia que Andrew no me mataría, el sabe que clase de persona soy y que cuidaría de Serena, pero por alguna razón sentía como deber decirle sobre nuestra relación... Como podía enfrentar monstruos pero no sincerarme con mi mejor amigo.

— Debe ser realmente bonita. — escuche que dijo Andrew mirándome con una sonrisa.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Vamos Darien, no soy tonto. ¡Estas enamorado! — dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en la barra y acercaba su rostro al mio. — Si, ahí esta, justo ahí.

Me paralice, no sabia que decir... bueno, era el momento, ya había dado un paso, el lo dio pero era un paso mas cerca. Me tranquilice lo mas que pude y justo cuando iba a decir algo escuche una voz que me paralizo. No sabia si estaba rojo o pálido. Mi corazón se acelero, se que abrí mis ojos con sorpresa y me quede estático cuando sentí como se abrazaba a mi brazo mientras recargaba todo su cuerpo en mi.

— No sabia que estarías aquí Darien. — escuche la voz melosa de Serena. Mire a mi amigo frente a mi, el cual realmente estaba sorprendido, la miraba a ella, luego a mi, a ella, a mi... hasta que su ceño se frunció.

— Serena... — su tono de voz, Andrew estaba realmente molesto. Ante al llamado Serena levanto la vista dedicándole una sonrisa invitándolo a continuar. — ¿Qué significa esto? — pregunto mientras nos señalaba a ambos.

— Esto... — bajo la mirada mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. — Pensé que ya lo sabias. Darien y yo somos novios.

Fue justo en ese momento que el mundo se detuvo, la sangre en mi cuerpo se volvió pesada y como princesa de cuento de hadas... Me desmaye.


	4. Chapter 4 Cabello rosa I

**Cabello rosa I  
**

* * *

 _Al contrario de lo que muchos creen, desde pequeño estuve consciente de quien era, o más bien, quien había sido, "El soberano de la Tierra", el protector de este mundo. Desde siempre se me educó para este papel y sobre todo, aprender sobre el manejo de mis poderes._

 _Mis poderes eran una de las dos cosas por las que, ser quien era valía la pena. Era sorprendente y hermoso lo que podía lograr, desde manejar los elementos básicos que componían a la Tierra, hasta hacer surgir pequeñas montañas, hacer brotar árboles... pero mi favorita siempre será hacer nacer rosas rojas, mi madre las amaba así que cada que tenía oportunidad le daba ese pequeño regalo._

 _No se necesitaba demasiada lógica para entender que este era un secreto. No era normal el tener poderes entre los humanos comunes y sobre todo, mis padres no creían que fuera lo más apropiado... decirles mi secreto, nuestro secreto._

 _Otra de mis cosas favoritas eran las historias que llegaron a contarme sobre mi pasado y el de otras personas que vivieron a la par mío, aunque parecían un cuento sabía que eran verdad. En ocasiones me contaban sobre las princesas de otros planetas, al igual que yo en este mundo, volverían. Que el destino me llevaría a ellas, sobre todo, que yo estaba ligado a una de estas princesas, pero que no debería preocuparme, cuando la mirara sabría quien es inmediatamente y el lazo que teníamos quedaría claro. No me contaron mucho sobre eso, su respuesta siempre era la misma._

 _— No nos corresponde hablarte demasiado sobre ellas. Después lo sabrás._

 _Siempre que mirábamos el cielo me preguntaba como era eso de las princesas de otros planetas, ¿de verdad había vidas en otros planetas? ¿Cómo podía estar ligado a una de esas princesas? Mis padres no eran dados a guardarme secretos, sobre todo referentes a mi pasado pero cuando los cuestionaba sobre las princesas preferían pasar de largo._

 _Así mismo, me hablaron sobre cuatro Reyes Celestiales, los cuales también volverían pero que en este caso, ellos serían quienes me encontrarían, serían quienes me acompañarían en mi papel como guardián. Esto me emocionaba, en algún momento tendría compañía y no tendría que esconder mi verdadero ser._

.

.

— ¿Darien? — pregunto una mujer mientras abría la puerta y se asomaba por la terraza. Al ver al pequeño frente a ella, el cual miraba el cielo con demasiada concentración, dibujo una sonrisa. — Te he estado llamando, la cena está lista.

— Mamá. — exclamó después de brincar por el sobresalto. — Estaba pensando sobre todo lo que me han contado y... Bueno... Ahora que lo pienso... — Ela, su madre, lo miro alzando una ceja indicándole que dejará de dar rodeos. — ¿Tendré que ser ... Tu sabes... Ahora que reencarne... un príncipe? — pregunto el niño agachando la mirada. — No es que me queje pero... Al parecer son demasiadas obligaciones, es mucha responsabilidad y no se si soy capaz. No puedo ser simplemente el guardián de la Tierra y ya. Dejar de lado al príncipe...

— Hijo mío. — susurro Ela mientras doblaba sus rodillas hasta quedar a la altura del pequeño pelinegro. — Lo que te contamos sobre tu pasado no es para que trates de igualarte, es para que sepas de lo que eres capaz, que conozcas de donde vienes. Fuiste un gran príncipe y siempre seguiste a tu corazón, amaste a tu gente y la protegiste hasta donde te fue posible. — decía mientras acaricia el rostro del niño.

— Quieres decir que...

— Quiero decir, que está es tu vida, no la del príncipe Endymion. Deberás vivir tus propias experiencias, tal vez incluso las que el mismo vivió. Pero no creas que debes seguir sus mismos pasos. Lo único que es inevitable y deberás hacer, es reunirte con los Reyes celestiales y con la princesa de la Luna. De ahí en fuera todo deberá sera decisión tuya y nada más.

— ¿Princesa de la Luna?

Ela sonrió dulcemente mientras abrazaba a su hijo. Decidió responder con un abrazo, sabía que no podía hablarle demasiado de la princesa, el tendría que descubrirlo en el momento indicado.

.

.

El tiempo pasaba y pronto sería el cumpleaños de Darien. Deseaba hacer algo especial... Este sería su último cumpleaños junto al pequeño y desea dejarle un hermoso recuerdo, algo que siempre lo acompañara. Tal vez ir de campamento los tres a un lugar que a él le gustará, un viaje fuera del país... No lo sabía pero debía ser perfecto, de eso no cabía duda.

.

.

Por fin había llegado la noche y Ela había dejado a Darien en su habitación listo para dormir. Al salir se dispuso a buscar a su esposo quien seguro estaría en su estudio.

—Bradley... — susurro Ela al entrar a la habitación y ver a su esposo sentado observando hacia la ventana. — debemos hablar.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, el hombre frente a Ela se levando y la miro a los ojos. Sin decir nada la abrazo pegandola a su cuerpo y besando su frente.

— Ya deje todo lo legal listo. — le sonrió aunque la tristeza llenaba su rostro. Ela lo miro confundida y sorprendida. ¿Realmente lo dijo? ¿Acaso hablaba sobre... Eso? — No necesitas decir nada, se que el momento está cerca y quise adelantarme. No sabemos cuando ocurrirá.

Fue cuando todo se borró de su mente, el verdadero propósito de ir en busca de su esposo desapareció y el recordatorio se su fatirico final se instaló de nuevo en su mente.

Y como si en ese momento se hubiera dado cuenta lo que pronto sucedería... sintió como una angustia sin presedentes se instalará en su pecho, su corazón dolía como nunca... Se pegó al pecho de Bradley y soltó un pequeño grito ahogado en la camisa de su esposo y comenzó a llorar. El sólo la abrazo fuerte sin decir nada más. Pasaron algunos minutos y Ela seguía llorando de la misma manera comenzando a humedeser l a camisa de su esposo hasta que rompió el silencio.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el destino nos a dado este final? — pregunto con la voz llena de sentimiento.— Esto parece más un castigo a una bendición.

— No digas eso Ela...

— ¡¿Por qué no?! — se alejó de el mirándolo con rencor. — Ya una vez nos alejaron de el al quitarnos la vida y ahora volverá a pasar. Volveremos a dejar solo a nuestro hijo, Bradley. No es-estaremos. N-no... Su destino en esta vida será difícil, mas difícil que como Endymion y tendrá que estar solo... — las lágrimas siguieron corriendo por su rostro llevándose todo el maquillaje entre ellas. — No podré estar con el en los momentos más difíciles. — Sin poder evitarlo se dejó caer de rodillas rodeándose a sí misma mientras los sollozos solo se hacían más fuertes. — No puedo... No puedo Bradley. — el la miro tan frágil que se agacho y levantó su rostro por la barbilla.

— Esto no es sobre nosotros Ela, es sobre el. Tuvimos la oportunidad de renacer y ser sus padres nuevamente, no por mucho tiempo, lo sé. También me duele pero se que lo mejor que puedo hacer es dejarle algunas cosas más sencillas. Nuestro hijo pasará cosas muy difíciles pero quiero pensar que de alguna forma todo lo que le hemos dicho estará con el, nuestros consejos serán su guía y nuestros recuerdos siempre lo acompañarán. — terminó de decir para después limpiar con sus manos las lágrimas de su esposa. — por lo económico jamás tendrá que preocuparse, tendrá una buena herencia y parte de ella será destinada a algunas inversiones por lo cual siempre tendrá ganancias. Por lo menos hasta que sea mayor.

— Oh Bradley. — exclamó para lanzarse a sus brazos y comenzar a llorar de nuevo. — sólo espero que después de irnos no se quede sólo. Que encuentra pronto a su princesa y pueda ser feliz. Sólo así podría estar tranquila... Sabiendo que alguien estará a su lado. Es tan sólo un niño... Es mi niño.

— Mi amor, no te aflijas aún. Seguimos aquí, no es así? Quizá no pasa nada y jamás nos separaremos. Tal vez nos tocará estar presentes cuando encuentre a la princesa y seguro serán muy felices. — sonrió al imaginar a su hijo en un futuro. — Tal vez nos de nietos, tal vez alguna pequeña que heredará tu hermoso color de ojos... O tu cabello rosa.

— ¿Tu crees?

— Por supuesto Ela, una pequeña muy parecida a ti.

Sorprendente mente este pensamiento alegro a Ela y la tristeza se alejó rápidamente. Tal vez era un poco tonto, se sentía una niña haciendo berrinche. Ambos sabían cual seria su final hace mucho tiempo, antes incluso de traer a su hijo al mundo... pero aceptarlo en ese momento y ahora que el final era tan cercano no era igual, no era sencillo. Cuando sera fácil para los padres saber que dejaran solos a sus hijos? Jamas.

Se mirando cómplices y Ela soltó ligera risa mientras limpiaba con su dorso las últimas lágrimas.

— Sólo lo dices porque Darien es igual a ti.

— También... Aunque estoy seguro que tu belleza terminará heredada por alguna nieta o tal vez una tataranieta.

— Gracias... — dijo mirando a Bradley a los ojos y acariciando su mejilla. — Perdón por ponerme así es sólo que... — el la callo con un dulce beso sobre sus labios.

— Se lo que sientes Ela. Siento lo mismo... no pensemos ahora en eso, esta bien? Aun estamos con el, nos tenemos el uno al otro y es lo importante.

* * *

 **Los nombres de los padres de Darien están relacionados con su hijo y su posición anterior. Ela, significa Tierra en Hindú mientras que Bradley significa del bosque en el idioma Inglés.**

 **Un abrazo.**


	5. Chapter 5 Recompensa

**Recompensa**

* * *

Domingo. Era Domingo y Serena me había pedido ayuda con su tarea de cálculo, así que nuestro plan era estar en el departamento todo día. Aunque ya teníamos un par de horas trabajando y no había avance.

— Darien... Estoy cansada. — me dijo mientras dejaba caer su barbilla sobre el libro que se encontraba en la mesa de centro. — No soy buena con matemáticas. Ya me explicaste cinco veces y no puedo.

Deje escapar un suspiro, esta escena siempre se repite cuando me pide ayuda, deje de lado mi lectura y me acerque para ver los avances en los ejercicios. Después de una vista rápida pude notar varios errores.

— Serena, estas mal. — le aclare mientras apuntaba uno de los ejercicios en el cuaderno. — Cuando se despeja se pasa al otro lado de manera contraria. Si esta sumando al pasarlo al otro lado se vuelve resta y tú pasaste todo exactamente igual. Por eso al sustituir la formula no te sale.

— No puede ser — se lamentó mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre la alfombra, colocando un brazo sobre su frente. Ese movimiento levanto un poco su falda dejando ver mas de lo adecuado. Rápidamente volví mi vista al cuaderno. — No se como voy a pasar matemáticas. Tal vez si descansará un rato ... Si me distrajera... No se... Tal vez ver una película... Estoy tan cansada. Necesito distraerme.

— No voy a caer jovencita. — le dije mientras la miraba alzando la ceja, no iba a caer. Siempre usaba ese truco y debía admitir que a veces la dejaba "ganar", pero esta vez no, debía ayudarla con su tarea, era mi papel como novio de ella. — Te conozco y ninguno de tus berrinches funcionará.

— Tal vez... — sonrió de manera pícara. — si me das un tipo de recompensa por cada cosa bien que haga me motive.

— Mmm... No suena mal... Aunque no sé, conociéndote me pedirlas algo que hará que pierdas el tiempo.

— ¡Darien! — grito mientras me miraba molesta. — ¿Qué tratas de insinuar?

— Nada, tranquila. — rápidamente trate de calmarla. Serena podía ser la mujer más tierna del mundo, pero se molestaba rápidamente en algunas ocasiones y no estaba dispuesto a sufrir por ello. —Mejor dime, ¿qué tienes en mente? ¿qué desea la princesa?

— Un beso. — me dijo como si fuera una niña pidiendo un helado, lentamente se comenzó acercar a mi apoyando sus manos sobre mis rodillas mirándome a los ojos. — Un beso por cada acierto. Por el primero será un beso de un segundo, por el segundo acierto un beso de dos segundos, por el tercero tres y así.

* * *

¡Si! Había caído. No es que fuera una trampa, claro que no, pero hacia tanto tiempo que esperaba la oportunidad de poder "obligar" a Darien a hacer más... pasional. Nuestra relación era hermosa, lo amaba, me amaba, no tenia duda de ello pero después de varios años de relación los besos castos y puros no son suficientes, después de todo, en nuestras vidas como Endymion y Serenity eramos amantes, ¡AMANTES! Todos sabemos lo que eso significa. Ahora, después de cientos de siglos, cuando la gente es mas abierta de mente es cuando mi querido Darien no quiere ni tocarme "mas de lo debido". Pero yo necesito mas, necesito sentir que me desea... entiendo que tal vez no quiera llegar mas allá pero necesito de el, quiero saber como se sienten sus caricias, los besos apasionados... tal vez mas de uno.

Necesitaba algo que me ayudara a llegar a eso, y después de hablar con Mina y darme algunos consejos aquí estoy. Tratando de engañar a mi novio por un poco de ... amor apasionado.

— ¿Es en serio?

— Claro que lo es. — respondió decidida mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. — ¿Qué dices entonces? ¿Aceptas?

— Siento que esto es una trampa. — Sus palabras me sorprendieron pero no debía ceder, lo conocía, si realmente no pensara aceptar ya me hubiera dado un rotundo no. — Algo me dice que tu mente esta creando algo perverso.

Me sonrió, por que lo hace? De verdad no tiene idea de lo que causa en mi? Si fuera por mi ya me hubiera lanzado sobre sus brazos y arrancado la ropa de un solo tajo. Podría permitirle cualquier cosa, incluso algún fetiche extraño, lo que fuera, solo debía sonreír como ahora y pedirme la Luna si quisiera.

— Darien, creo que es justo que me recompenses por mis logros. — trate de hacerme la digna y verme molesta. —Tenemos horas aquí y no veo el final de esto. Deberías ser mas considerado conmigo, ¡estoy explotando mi cerebro! Exijo algo a cambio.

Entrecerró los ojos, lo tenia! sabia que estaba a nada de convencerlo.

— _Solo un poco mas Serena, cierra el trato._

— ¿Quieres un beso por cada acierto?

— No es que lo quiera, es que lo merezco. — dije cruzando mis brazos bajo mis pechos haciendo que estos se elevaran. Pude notar como el se dio cuenta de esto pero rápidamente miro de nuevo mi cara.

Estaba cerca, lo sentía.

* * *

La observo por un momento, después volteó a ver su cuaderno, la hoja estaba totalmente maltratada por los borrones y manchas. Estaba convencido de que si Serena se lo proponía podía lograr resolver todo, por otra parte, también sabía que ella era una cabeza de chorlito con los números.

Pensé pros y contras rápidamente.. después de unos minutos pensándolo y acepte. La quería y confiaba en ella pero esta vez veía difícil el que pudiera lograrlo.

Sin perder tiempo, me pidió una última explicación para después comenzar a trabajar.

El tiempo corría y Darien sólo miraba como Serena estaba sumamente concentrada, borraba, escribía, se quejaba, mordida su lengua y volvía a borrar para después jugar con su cabello.

— Darien...

— ¿Si?

— Ya termine. — dijo sonriente mientras me entregaba su cuaderno y se sentaba a mi lado. Colocó sus manos bajo sus piernas y sonrió. — Dime que tal lo hice.

Comencé a revisar los ejercicios y de manera sorprendente todas estaban bien, no podía creerlo así que analice cada operación y eran perfectas. Sin poderlo creer la mire de nuevo, estaba muy feliz por ella.

— Vaya, felicidades Serena. — la felicite mientras le entregaba el cuaderno y le sonreía. — Todas están bien. Increíble pero cierto.

— Te lo dije, sólo necesitaba motivación. — Sin saber en que momento, Serena se fue acercando lentamente lo cual comenzó a ponerme nervioso.

— ¿Q-qué haces Serena? — me comencé a recorrer en el sofá hasta que choque con el fin de este, Serena se lanzó sobre mi pasando sus manos por mi cuello y se acerco tan sensualmente que mi entrepierna comenzó asentirse extraña.

— Busco mi recompensa, quiero mis besos. Son 20. Aunque podríamos hacer un cambio. — Acercó más su rostro a mi hasta que nuestras frentes estuvieron unidas. — Puedes darme sólo un beso. De un minuto pero... Debe ser un beso apasionado.

— Se-Serena... Esto no está bien. Yo creo que... — pero no pude terminar de hablar cuando sentí su pequeña mano cubriendo mi boca.

— Ssh. Darien, quiero un beso apasionado y lo quiero ya. — dijo tan quedamente que parecía un ronroneo. ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan sensual? Mi entrepierna se comenzó a sentir incomoda. — no entiendo porque jamás has querido besarme de esa manera y mucho menos... Tu sabes. — sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco pero ella no dejaba de verme a los ojos. — Pero ya, por favor. — Hizo un puchero mientras miraba mi boca y después mordía su labio.— Sólo un beso. Quiero saber que se siente ser besada así. Tenemos 3 años juntos.

— 2 años 9 meses. — corregí.

— ¡Darien! — gritó, su rostro lo decía todo, estaba molesta, frustrada y triste. Se alejó de mi. — No te atraigo de esa manera, ¿verdad?

— No es eso Serena, te amo y también te... — No podía, decirle las cosas que me causaba, era algo que no podía decirle. Pero tampoco quería que ella pensará que no despertaba deseo o pasión en mi. — Te deseo. También causas ese sentimiento en mi y si no lo demuestro es porque también es nuevo para mi. — tome su rostro entre mis manos y me acerqué a ella. Podía ver sus ojos de cerca, siempre me han parecido los más hermosos del mundo entero. — No quiero lastimarte Serena, no quisiera arruinar lo que tenemos sólo porque me dejó llevar por ese tipo de impulsos.

— Darien... Bésame. — lo dijo como un susurró, aún así mi cuerpo reacciono ante su pedido como una orden. Y ahí estaba, besándola como si el mundo estuviera a punto de acabar.

* * *

Por fin me estaba besando. A pesar de todo ni siquiera sabía cómo me estaba besando, lo que sabía era que yo quería sentir más. Cruce mis brazos por su cuello para terminar por acercar mi cuerpo completamente al mio, esto no fue suficiente y me acerque hasta quedar a ahorcadas sobre el. Sentí como se tenso al notar nuestras posiciones.

— Darien, no dejes de besarme. Por favor. — pensé que no funcionaría pero lo hizo. Siguió besándome, aunque el beso se tornaba cada vez más apasionado el no movía sus manos. Pensé tanto en este momento que no dejaría que esto continuará así.

Rápidamente deje de besarlo y ataque su cuello, sin avisar, sin dudarlo. Cuando mis labios tocaron su piel tan sensible el se tenso y escuche un respingo. Perfecto.

— Se-Serena... Creo que d-deberíamos... — pero no lo dejé continuar y lo calle besándolo de nuevo.

* * *

Iba a morir, Serena estaba sobre mi besándome tan... Ni siquiera se decir como. Trataba de detenerme, de verdad. A pesar de las ganas que tenía de acariciarla y tomarla fuertemente para pegarla más a mi me contuve. Obligaba a mis manos quedarse quietas pero ella no ayudaba.

Sentí como cada una de sus manos viajaba por mis brazos hasta tomar mi propia mano. No lo dudo ni por un segundo, fue cuando sentí sus pechos en mis manos. Abrí los ojos rápidamente dispuesto a parar la situación cuando escucho su voz entrecortada.

— Sólo acaríciame Darien. No te pido nada más. — sin perder más tiempo comenzó a seguir devorando mis labios para después besar mi cara y terminar en mi cuello. No pude resistirlo más y fue cuando comencé a dejar salir mi necesidad de ella.

Apreté tus senos delicadamente, para después pasar mis manos a su espalda para acercarla más hasta sentir sus pechos presionando contra el mio. Después de un rato de querer fundirnos en uno tome su cadera y la alce para frotarla contra mi entrepierna. La escuché gemir y me excite más. Ella puso sus manos en mis hombros y comenzó un vaivén lento.

* * *

Sentirlo me estaba volviendo loca, sentía mi ropa interior húmeda y sabía el motivo. Estaba sobre Darien moviéndome lentamente sintiendo como su erección se volvía más fuerte. Mis caderas se movían más rápido y podía ver como el sudor aperlaba su frente, apretaba los ojos y enterraba sus dedos en mis caderas acompañándolas en su baile. Verlo así hizo que me moviera más rápidamente, su cara se contorsiono mientras yo sentía una extraña sensación en el vientre y sentía muy mojada mi ropa interior.

— Serena, detente. — me pidió pero lo ignore, quería verlo perder la cabeza. Verlo en ese estado me hacía sentir bien. No podía detenerme aunque quisiera. — Se-Se... ¡Serena! — fue cuando lo sentí tensarse bajo mi cuerpo. No me detuve, seguí moviéndome. Esto era nuevo para mi pero mi cuerpo reaccionaba automáticamente. Sentí como enterró sus dedos en mi carne y después soltó un gruñido. Después de esto sentí una humedad extraña en mi entre pierna pero no tenia tiempo para eso, pero por alguna razón sentirlo aumento mi placer logrando que un escalofrió recorriera mi columna, enterré mis uñas en sus hombros y solté un gemido. Mi cuerpo se tenso para después relajarse de una manera increíble dejándome caer sobre el pecho de Darien.

* * *

Serena cayo sobre mi, podía sentir su respiración agitada. La abrace y nos quedamos sin hablar, podía sentir su cuerpo relajado, tenia miles de sentimientos encontrados, jamas pensé que llegaríamos a este punto y menos así, de esta manera tan espontanea.

Comencé acariciar la espalda de Serena mientras nuestras respiración se regulaban, estuvimos así por un tiempo, cuando ya me sentía listo para enfrentar lo que había ocurrido y le hable me di cuenta que se había dormido.

Sonreí y decidí no despertarla... después podríamos hablar.


	6. Chapter 6 Lluvia

**Lluvia**

* * *

Hoy había terminado mis deberes temprano así que fui de visita con Andrew a su trabajo. Después de un rato de charla se dispuso a limpiar un poco el lugar.

— Hoy vendrá Serena. — me dijo Andrew sin dejar de limpiar la barra donde unos clientes habían dejado la marca de sus bebidas.

— Y me dices porque... — lo mire curioso.

— Para que lo sepas y te prepares, tal vez hoy decidas no hacerla enojar tanto.

Reí ante su comentario. Si, sabía que hacía rabiar a esa pequeña rubia cabeza de Chorlito pero era inevitable, por alguna razón siempre terminaba diciendo algo para que ella explotará.

— No prometo nada... Aunque ya te lo dije, tal vez no congeniamos, en ese caso no es mi problema. — le respondí con una sonrisa burlona.

— Si no te conociera diría que Serena te gusta. — dijo mirándome a los ojos. — Ya sabes, es como los niños, siempre molestas a la niña que te gusta.

— ¡Oye! — lo mire con el ceño fruncido. — No es mi tipo de todos modos, no me imagino con alguien como ella.

— Imaginarte con cualquiera es imposible. — rio mientras dejaba el trapo de lado. — Date la oportunidad de conocerla mejor, es una gran persona. Hasta tu lo sabes.

— Lo intentare, solo no te ilusiones.

— Si prometes comportarte esta tarde te daré una rebana de pastel de chocolate del que prepara mamá y tanto te gusta. — me ofreció mientras se recargaba en el mostrador.

— ¿De verdad?

— Si.

—Trato hecho. Hoy no molestare a esa cabeza de chorli... — alzo la ceja y entendí el mensaje. — a Serena. No la molestare.

— ¡Ese es mi amigo! Y justo a tiempo — apunto con la mirada hacia la entrada. — Llego.

* * *

— Has sido muy amable el día de hoy... — Me miro con los ojos entrecerrados. — ¿Qué te pasa? Confiesa Darien.

— Vaya, uno ya no puede ser amable porque luego piensan que uno trama algo. — respondí haciéndome el ofendido.

— La amabilidad en ti no es común.

— Contigo nada mas, suelo ser amable con la gente que...

— Vaya Serena. — nos interrumpió Andrew. — Ya esta oscureciendo, no crees que deberías regresar a casa?

Los tres miramos hacia afuera examinando la poca luz que iluminaba la calle. Inconscientemente una mueca se dibujo en mi rostro, aunque no le agradara mucho, no deseaba que Serena regresara tarde a su casa.

— Ahora que lo dices es cierto. — dijo mirando hacia afuera mientras sentí como Andrew me golpeaba el hombro. Antes de poder preguntar continuo.

— Darien te va acompañar. ya es tarde y no es seguro que vayas por las calles tu sola, ¿no crees Darien?

— Yo... bueno... — Si bien, había pensado algo parecido un segundo antes, que alguien me comprometiera no me agradaba. ¡Me las iba a pagar! Esto valía pastel todos los días por un mes. Le lance una mirada que lo podría fulminar pero el solo sonrió. — Si, creo que puedo acompañarte. Aunque no creo que te pase nada, quien podría querer hacerle algo a alguien como tu?

— ¡¿Qué estas tratando de decir?! — Me miro furiosa, estaba a punto de responder cuando Andrew intervino de nuevo.

— Deberían irse ya. Parece que también va a llover.

* * *

— No es necesario que me acompañes hasta mi casa, me se el camino de regreso.

— No te preocupes cabeza de chorlito, no me molesta. Aparte que no vivo muy lejos.

— Esta bien. — alzo la cabeza hacia el cielo e hizo una mueca. — Realmente parece que caerá una...

En ese momento, un trueno estallo de manera muy ruidosa y antes de darme cuenta sentí como alguien me abrazaba, baje el rostro y mire como Serena se escondía entre mi saco. Se volvió a escuchar otro trueno y ella solo se aferro mas a mi. Un segundo después la lluvia comenzó a caer.

— Serena, suéltame. Debemos refugiarnos de la lluvia. — le pedí mientras trataba de separarla un poco de mi pero realmente me tenia abrazado muy fuerte.

— Pero no me gustan los truenos — sollozo mientras seguía escondida en mi.

— Si nos quedamos aquí nos vamos a enfermar. — La aleje de mi y tome su mano. — Sígueme. — Comencé a correr hasta encontrar un árbol lo bastante frondoso para que no nos mojáramos por ahora. — ¿Estas bien?

— Si, muchas gracias. — dijo para después sentarse y recargarse en el tronco a lo que me dispuse acompañarla. — Lamento hacer que te mojaras. — la mire confundido. — Si te hubieras quedado con Andrew podrías quedarte ahí hasta que la lluvia pasara.

Por alguna razón su disculpa me hizo sonreír. Fue cuando se escucho otro trueno y ella se refugio otra vez en mi, y como si los truenos lo supieran comenzaron a escucharse varios de manera continua. No dije nada y permite que ella se refugiara y me abrazara cada vez mas fuerte. Cuando los truenos dejaron de escucharse ella alzo la vista y nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver sus ojos tan de cerca, realmente eran hermosos... era de un azul tan claro, que parecía que miraba el cielo en ellos. Ella tampoco despegaba la mirada de la mía. Lentamente asomo todo su rostro.

— Da-Darien... — susurro.

— ¿Si? — pregunto también muy bajo.

— Creo que...

— Aja... — sin saber como, quien o porque nuestros rostros se fueron acercando lentamente. Su aroma llego a mi nariz, nuestros labios estaban a punto de rozarse cuando otro trueno se escucho, Serena se asusto y en un movimiento rápido, termino de acercarse a mi rostro y finalmente unió nuestras bocas.

Fue como si la tormenta hubiera terminado, deje de escuchar lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor. El beso fue lento, hasta algo torpe, pero fue... no podía explicar lo que sentí. Nos separamos un poco, abrí mis ojos y pude ver que ella aun no abría los suyos, tenia las mejillas sonrosadas y su boca entre abierta. La mire por unos segundos y ella seguía en el mismo estado, no soporte la tentación, así que tome su rostro entre mis manos y la volví a besar, esta vez jugué con sus labios pero de manera dulce. Cuando nos separamos, note que había dejado de llover.

— Serena... — hable pero ella no reaccionaba. — Serena, dejo de llover. — seguía sin reaccionar así que la tome de los hombros y comencé a sacudirla un poco. — Cabeza de Chorlito, despierta. ¡Despierta!

Ella salto y me miro fijamente, parecía confundida. No dejaba de mirarme pero rápidamente frunció su ceño.

— Deja de llamarme así! Me llamo Serena. — rápidamente tomo su maletín y se alejo caminando. — No necesito que me acompañes a mi casa.

La mire sorprendido, no entendí lo que paso. Después de ver como desapareció a lo lejos mis dedos viajaron hacia mi boca y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

— Nos vemos Serena.

Me levante y me dirigí a mi departamento. Después de todo, hoy había ganado mas que una rebanada de pastel.


	7. Chapter 7 Cabello Rosa II

**Cabello rosa II**

* * *

Debían hacerlo, debían darle la última lección a su hijo.

.

.

— Darién, ven. — le llamó Bradley.

— Si, ¿qué ocurre? — pregunto limpiando el sudor de su frente con la manga.

— Nada malo hijo mío. Sólo que tu madre y yo debemos decirte algo. — dijo mientras se dirigía a su asiento para tomar la mano de Ela bajo la suya y volteando a verla, al verla asentir, decidió continuar. — Hoy te daremos tu última lección, ya no más lecciones sobre tus poderes, historias de tu vida pasada, todo eso se acabó.

 _Salte de la emoción, no es que no me gustarán las historias sólo que me sentía agobiado. Sería demasiado difícil llenar el espacio que dejó Endymion. Yo sólo era un niño de casi 8, no podría hacer nada de lo que él había logrado, aparte, sentía que cada que me hablaban sobre mi vida pasada una sombra oscurecía mi camino. Me sentía con la identidad perdida._

— ¿Ya no más historias? — el pelinegro saltó de alegría y corrió para abrazar a sus padres.

— Ya no más... — sonrió Ela para después alejar su rostro y verlo a la cara. — a partir de mañana. Hoy debemos darte una última... Enseñanza. — dijo dejando escapar un suspiro y Bradley sonrió sin ganas.

.

.

— Como sabes. — Comenzó a relatar Bradley. — El príncipe Endymion comenzó a gobernar desde muy joven. La razón era que sus padres fallecieron, y al ser el único heredero, el trono pasó a ser suyo, sin embargo, al no estar casado el título de Rey no se la había otorgado. — sacudió su mano, como si el asunto no fuera importante. — Ya sabes, cosas de antes. No vamos hablarte sobre eso precisamente, sino de algo un poco más... No sé cómo describirlo.

— ¿Es sobre la su muerte? — Darién miro a su padre y al ver que este no decía nada volteo a ver a su madre quien sacaba un pañuelo de algún lugar. — Jamás me han dicho que fue lo que le ocurrió.

— Primero debes entender otras cosas. Como te dijimos antes, en cada planeta existía un reinado. Cada uno estaba obligado a ceder a la persona que hubiera recibido el cristal con el poder de dicho planeta. Esta persona debería irse a la Luna, ahí seria entrenada para ser Guardia de la princesa de la Luna. Curiosamente, la última Guardia estaba formada por las princesas de sus respectivos planetas.

— ¿Por qué debían servir a la princesa de la Luna? Ellas eran princesas también. ¿Qué tenía de especial está? Seguro era una de esas princesas consentidas que no querían romperse ni una uña. — refunfuño Darién mientas cruzaba sus brazos. Ambos padres sólo lo miraron tiernamente y sonrieron.

— En la Luna, las cosas eran diferentes con respecto al cristal. Quien reinaba era la reina, esta sólo tendría una hija, jamás hombre, siempre una niña. Ella seria quien heredaría el cristal que su madre tenía. Siempre seria así, de reina a princesa. Este cristal era el más poderoso entre los demás, así que decidieron todos los reinos que la reina Serenity seria quien gobernaría la galaxia y así mismo los protegería. Sabían que la unión de los cristales los volvía una galaxia poderosa así que hicieron ese acuerdo.

— La Tierra también estaba en esa unión? — pregunto con desdén a su padre. Sabía la respuesta, pero por alguna razón quería volver a escucharlo.

— Sabes que no. La Tierra no estaba involucrada. La información del cristal o del Guardián de la Tierra eran secreto. El hombre había desterrado ese conocimiento de su cabeza, para él, no era más que mitos y leyendas. Magia. Es probable que el cristal nunca fuera utilizado, paso posible que diferentes personas lo tuvieron y ellos jamás lo supieron. Pero todo cambió con el príncipe Endymion. — Ela se detuvo y sonrió a su hijo frente a ella. — El príncipe fue alguien muy importante Darién. Él era el portador del cristal dorado, aunque no había gran unión entre la Tierra y los demás planetas también fue el príncipe quien era el portador del cristal. Con paso del tiempo la presencia de este se hizo evidente y los reyes decidieron mantenerlo en secreto, la Tierra pasaba por momentos difíciles y no sabían lo que podrían hacerle a su hijo de saber el poder que este lo poseía. Al paso de los años Endymion su popularidad, era muy bueno desempeñando su papel.

— Un día los reyes recibieron una carta de un reino vecino, decía que la princesa de dicho reino estaba en edad casadera y que, ya que el príncipe era joven y tenía la edad, podría ofrecerla en matrimonio a este y así unir a los reinos. Los reyes declinaron la oferta, el príncipe aún era joven y tras ser el guardián del planeta no miraban con buenos ojos que se casara con una completa desconocida, en especial con la probabilidad de que terminara por irse lejos de ellos. — aclaro Bradley. — Veras Darién, para ellos era primordial el bienestar y felicidad del príncipe así que decidieron ni siquiera mencionar la llegada del mensaje, no querían sembrar ese tipo de temores en su hijo.

— Temerosos de que el Rey vecino viera esto con hostilidad los reyes decidieron viajar para así hablar personalmente y hablar con él. No sería un viaje largo, cuando mucho serian tres días y al dejar a su hijo este saborearía un poco de lo que su futuro le deparaba, pero... — Lea se detuvo y apretó los puños.

— Pero... que ocurrió mamá? — pregunto el pequeño ante la reacción de su madre frente a él.

— Ellos jamás volvieron. Después de un día de viaje, al llegar al Reino y anunciar su decisión referente al matrimonio, el Rey los mando matar. Si no existía una unión entre ambos reinos, sería mejor aniquilarlos, de una u otra forma el tendría poder sobre todas las tierras.

Los tres quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

— Quieres decir... que... — suspiro resignado. Jamás se había cuestionado sobre cómo es que el príncipe Endymion llego a gobernar tan joven. — ¿En mi otra vida goberné una nación siendo muy joven, porque alguien se molestó por no casarme con su hija? ¿mis padres murieron por un capricho de un tonto Rey? — pregunto el pequeño mientras alzaba una ceja.

— Así eran las cosas en ese entonces. — suspiro Ela. — Al recibir las noticias, la guardia del príncipe y el príncipe mismo pusieron manos a la obra, si los reinos se enteraban que los reyes habían muerto, caerían en la tentación de atacarlos, a pesar del dolor de Endymion, este, con la ayuda de sus guardianes pusieron orden y no dejaron que la incertidumbre o el temor se propagara por su pueblo, para cuando las noticias llegaron a los demás reinos, el joven príncipe gobernaba al igual que lo haría su padre.

— Eso fue todo? ¿Jamás se hizo justicia por el asesinato de los reyes? — pregunto Darién asombrado.

— Antes las cosas no se podían resolver tan eficazmente hijo...

El silencio se apodero de los tres, ninguno dijo nada. Darién estaba confundido, no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a la muerte de sus padres anteriores. Una parte de él se sentía culpable, si no hubiera sido por el, sus padres no habrían rechazado la oferta de matrimonio. Todo fue a causa de querer protegerlo.

— ¿Podemos continuar otro día? — pregunto Darién cabizbajo. Brandley y Ela se miraron y asintieron. Sin decir nada más se fue hacia el jardín. Deseaba estar solo.

 _¿Había sido mi culpa que murieran? ¿Y después, simplemente lo deje así y continúe con mi vida? Al parecer el príncipe Endymion era un tonto, debió buscar a los responsables y hacer justicia. A pesar del tiempo sigo pensando que era su obligación hacerlo, jamás fui vengativo o sanguinario, pero habían sido mis padres quienes murieron por protegerme y yo no hice nada por ellos._

.

.

— Adelante. — dijo Bradley al escuchar que tocaban la puerta, al ver entrar a su hijo, le indico que se sentara en el asiento frente a él. — ¿Ocurre algo?

— Papá... — alzo la mirada. — ¿Crees que los padres del Príncipe Endymion lo pudieron perdonar por no hacer nada por su muerte?

— Darién. — dijo levantándose para ir y colocarse al lado de su hijo, se arrodillo y lo alzo su rostro. — No te sientas culpable. Ellos murieron orgullosos de su hijo, querían lo mejor para él y de cierta manera al morir, él estaba más cerca de ser feliz. Estaba escrito, así debía ser.

— ¿Cómo puede ser así? ¿Cómo la muerte de tus padres es parte de tu felicidad? — alzo la voz Darién mientras sus ojos brillaban, luchando por no llorar. Bradley sintió como el corazón se le encogía ante las palabras de su hijo, Como decirle que es exactamente lo mismo ahora? Después de siglos, de nuevo sus padres debían morir para que, en un futuro el fuera feliz.

— El destino tiene caminos muy misteriosos. Uno no puede cambiarlos, solo queda aceptarlos y continuar. Es por ello que Endymion pudo continuar con su vida y encontrar la felicidad.

— Al diablo con el destino! — grito furioso ya sin poder contener las lágrimas. — Prométeme que ustedes jamás me dejaran! — Bradley lo miro dudoso, el conocía su destino, no podía prometer algo que sabía no podría cumplir. — Anda, prométeme que jamás me dejarán, siempre estarán a mi lado. Prométemelo papá. — las lágrimas seguían empapando su rostro mientras con sus pequeñas manos trataba de limpiarlas dándole un aspecto más desafortunado.

Sin poder contenerse más, el pequeño se lanzó a los brazos de su padre llorando con todo el corazón roto, una parte de él no entendía como era que estaba tan afectado por algo que ocurrió tanto tiempo atrás, pero dentro de él sabía la respuesta. Él era la reencarnación de Endymion, de alguna manera sus padres habían muerto, el dolor en su pecho era el mismo que hace siglos había sentido.

 _Espero tanto por una oportunidad como esta, cuando sus padres murieron el no pudo despedirse, el no pudo hacer justicia por su muerte, simplemente debió sufrir en silencio la perdida de las personas más importantes para el en ese momento._

Dejo fluir el dolor. Darién sabía que esas lagrimas no eran "solo de él", la parte del Príncipe que vivía dentro de él, de alguna manera por fin estaba dejando salir el dolor que la muerte de sus padres le había causado.

El pequeño pelinegro no lo sabía, pero la parte de Endymion dentro de el por fin podía descansar, por fin pudo llorar la perdida de sus padres y de la mejor manera, abrazando la reencarnación de quien en su momento fue el Rey de Ilusión.

* * *

 **Siento que este capitulo quedo medio raro, aun así, gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leerlo.**

 **Un abrazo.**


	8. Chapter 8 Su elección

**Su elección**

* * *

— Imagino lo que sientes Darien. Todas tenemos sentimientos encontrados. — confesó Rei bajando la mirada.— Es tu deber ir y el nuestro apoyarte. Iremos si lo crees necesario.

— No sólo como guardianas, también como tus amigas. — dijo Amy dedicándole una sonrisa en señal de apoyo.

El sonrió ante sus palabras. Le era difícil afrontar la situación pero sabía que podía con ella. Después de todo, hace años que ella eligió otro camino. Tenía entendido que incluso tenía dos hijos... Mientras a el se le negó la dicha de tener a cierta pequeña pelirosa, ella jamás estaría entre sus brazos. Le partía el corazón saber que jamás conocería a Rini como su hija en ese tiempo, ella le había negado la posibilidad y era algo que jamás podría perdonarle.

Sailor Plut decidió separar el futuro del presente, así la pequeña dama no dejaría de existir en el siglo XXX pero eso significaba que el jamás podría volver a verla.

— Iré. — dijo sin dejar de ver hacia la nada. Suspiró paso su mano por su cabello en señal de ansiedad. — La decisión que tomó... Ella, fue hace mucho. Se que puedo verla. No se preocupen.

— Aún así creo que lo mejor es que algunas de nosotras te acompañen. — dijo Michiru mirándolo con los brazos cruzados. — No importa quién es la mujer a su lado. El fue nuestro enemigo en su momento. No podemos confiar en el.

— Pero en ella si. — defendió Darien mientras la miraba sin parecer alterado. — Dudo que ella pueda...

— ¡Ella no era lo que pensábamos! — afirmó Lita mientras golpeaba la mesa y apretaba los puños, su nudillos se tornaron blancos de la fuerza. El simple hecho de escuchar que alguien la defendía aunque fuera de manera mínima la molestaba demasiado. Ella las había traicionado y eso podría perdonarlo.— Se que tratas de ver lo mejor en todo esto Darien, pero lo haces por el amor que un día se profesaron.

— Lita...

— No Mina. Esto debe parar. — miro a todas — Serena nos dejó por irse con ese patán. Renunció a todo y a todos por el. Debemos dejar de mirarla como la Serena que era nuestra amiga y que juraba amar a Darien ante todo.

Darien bajo la mirada, sabía que Lita tenía razón, que la Serena de ahora no era quien ellos llegaron a querer en algún momento.

— Aunque nos duela Lita tiene razón. — dijo Hotaru. — Si ella decidió irse con el enemigo eso la convierte en nuestra enemiga también.

Nadie dijo más.

La que había sido su princesa por la cual dieron la vida y decidieron que en su momento protegerían dejando de lado su propia vida las había abandonado. Un día decidió ir tras el hombre que ella juro era dueño de su corazón. No pudieron creer lo que su princesa decía pero al final tuvieron que ceder. Tan fuerte era su amor por el que renunció a ellas, a su amistad, protección y sorprendentemente a su posición como princesa de la Luna. Fue así que se perdió la esperanza de reconstruir parte del Milenio de Plata en la Tierra. Tokio de Cristal era un espejismo ahora.

— Hotaru, Michiru, Amy y Lita serán quienes irán conmigo, las demás se quedarán en caso de ser necesario. Mina, tu quedaras a cargo en mi ausencia.

Mina asintió con la cabeza y su mirada se tornó sería. Las demás imitaron la reacción de su líder y aceptaron la orden.

.

.

— Lita, ¿Crees qué haces bien en ir? — Pregunto Amy sin dejar de ver a la castaña quien tenía el ceño fruncido. Sabía que era una persona de hermosos sentimientos incapaz de dañar a alguien quien no lo merecía pero el tema de Serena... Ni ella misma estaba segura que no se mereciera la furia de su amiga.

— Si, necesito ver con mis propios ojos los suyos, quiero ver si alguien como ella es feliz al lado de ese. — respondió con coraje.

— Promete que no harás algo impulsivo.

— Prometo que reaccionare dependiendo las circunstancias. No me pidas más. — dijo mientras se levantaba y dirigía a la salida. — Vamos, nuestro Príncipe nos espera.

Amy la miro salir preocupada. Esto sería difícil, muy difícil.

.

.

Ya se encontraban reunidos en la entrada al Palacio. Las Sailors elegidas para ir, estaban en círculo mientras las demás se encontraban a una distancia prudente.

— Concentren su poder y visualicen nuestro destino. — dijo el Darien como el Príncipe Endymion.

Fue así que después de tomarse las manos, en dos segundos desaparecieron.

— ¿Creen que todo salga bien? — pregunto Sailor Mars mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

— Espero Sailor Saturn haga explotar ese planeta. — dijo tranquilamente Sailor Uranos mientras miraba hacia dentro del palacio. — Son el enemigo, ustedes como yo, saben que un día querrán atacarnos. Esta invitación es sólo el primer paso.

Sailor Venus suspiro. Miro a sus compañeras y con un movimiento de su cabeza todas se fueron al cuarto de control del palacio.

.

.

Cuando aparecieron en el nuevo planeta sintieron un cambio en la gravedad, querían atribuir que era está la causa del peso en su pecho.

De pronto las puertas de la entrada a su lado se abrió dejándolos pasar, sin dudarlo, el Príncipe Endymion se dirigió adentro. Sailor Mercury y Sailor Neptune se colocaron a la espalda mientras que Sailor Júpiter y Saturn se posicionaron cada una al costado del Príncipe.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando visualizaron dos guardias al lado de dos puertas.

— Nuestros reyes los esperan. — tras una leve reverencia abrieron la puerta.

Todas se tensaron al escucharlos decir "nuestros reyes" pero nada los preparo para el sentimiento que los invadió al ver frente a ellos a quien una vez fue su amiga, compañera... Su prometida.

Sentada con un vestido blanco se encontraba Serena, la Reina de Némesis.

— Es un placer verlo de nuevo, Príncipe. — Dijo Diamante mirando con soberbia al príncipe frente a él.

— ¿Para qué me has pedido venir? — pregunto el pelinegro sin apartar la vista. — No quiero ser grosero pero me quiero retirar lo más pronto posible.

— ¿Por qué? Nosotros les hemos preparado una de las mejores bienvenidas. — dijo con una alegría tan falsa que parecía burla y su esposa sólo sonrió con la misma hipocresía. El corazón de las Sailors y del Príncipe dio un vuelco, pero era lo que necesitaban para saber que esa mujer frente a ellos ya no era su Serena.

— Lamentó tener que declinar la invitación, tengo compromisos.

— Bien, si así lo quieres. — dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta quedar frente a frente.

Las Sailor se tensaron con la cercanía y se colocaron en posición de ataque.

— No será necesario. — dijo la ahora Reina de Némesis dirigiéndoles una mirada reprobatoria. — Mi espos...

— No nos interesa lo que... Su Majestad — escupió con reproche Sailor Júpiter. — crea o no necesario.

La Reina frunció el ceño sin dejar de verla.

— Nosotras defenderemos a nuestro Príncipe de cualquiera que intente hacerle daño. — sentenció Sailor Saturn mirando directamente a quien una vez creyó su amiga.

— Quiero algunos recursos de su planeta. — dijo sin rodeos Diamante ignorando el intercambio de palabras de su ahora esposa y las Sailors.

— ¿Disculpa? — pregunto incrédulo.

— Lo que escuchaste, quiero recursos del planeta Tierra. Quiero que mi familia tenga mejor vida, ellos y mi gente.

Un silencio se apoderó de la sala. La Reina Serena continuaba en duelo de miradas con las que una vez fueron sus amigas y ellas no daban un paso atrás ni se dejaban intimidar.

— Olvídalo. — dijo finalmente el Príncipe de la Tierra. — No les daremos ningún recurso.

— ¡Esto es una ofensa! — grito Diamante.

— No tomaras nada de nuestro hogar. Tu gente y tu... Familia. — dijo la última palabra apretando los dientes.— Me tienen sin cuidado. Busca en otra parte, en este sistema no encontrarás ningún tipo de apoyo.

— Esto puede llegar a ser una guerra. — dijo Diamante mirando fijamente a los ojos a pelinegro.— Tu posición no es la más adecuada. Perderás ante mi.

— No tienen oportunidad ante nosotros. — se levantó la Reina Serena dirigiéndose a los demás. — el poder de nosotros es mil veces superior al de ustedes. ¿Ya Olvidaron mi poder?

— No importa quién pretenda darnos guerra. — defendió Sailor Mercury. — El poder de nuestra amistad y la unión de todos los planetas del sistema siempre serán más fuertes que cualquier enemigo.

A cada una de las Sailor un aura las cubría, era obvio que estaban listas para atacar. Serena también fue comenzando a cubrirse por un aura oscura. El sentimiento que transmitía no era ni la mitad de lo que era antes. La paz y tranquilidad habían desaparecido.

— Si lo que quieres es guerra, guerra tendrás. — dijo el pelinegro dándole la espalda.

— No tienes oportunidad contra mi Darien. Sabes que mi cristal es mil veces más poderoso que el tuyo. — Dijo Serena logrando que el Príncipe y las Sailor se detuvieran.

— No debiste irte de nuestro lado sin antes descubrir realmente el poder de tu cristal. — dijo volteándose mirándola a los ojos. — No deseo pelear contra usted Reina, pero si tanto lo desea, terminaré por ceder a su deseo y si es necesario quitarle la vida lo haré sin remordimiento.

Dichas estás palabras el Príncipe Endymion dio media vuelta y se fue con las Sailor tras el.

.

.

Su corazón ya se había roto cuando ella le confesó que estaba enamorada de alguien más. Cuando supo que renunció a todo por otro hombre.

Lo poco que quedaba termino por desmoronarse cuando supo que tenía dos hijos.

Ahora, 14 años después, sólo quedaba el recuerdo, verla ahí le oprimió el pecho y su corazón brinco pero así como la emoción llegó también lo hizo la desilusión. Ella actuaba como cualquier enemigo más, quería quitar algo a la Tierra y tras ver su actitud supo que haría todo por obtener lo que deseaba.

Pelearía contra ella, pelearía por lo que le quedaba, su fuerza sería el recuerdo de su amor y el de la hija que jamás conocería.

Era su deber proteger la Tierra y a su lado tenía a las Sailors Scouts, el no estaba solo.

Ella no era esa mujer que amo y lo tenía claro.

.

.

— Peleará. — Murmuró ella a su esposo. — No cederá.

— Eso espero. — respondió el. — El te arrebató de mi lado hace mucho tiempo, no me molestaría tener una batalla con el, dejarle claro que soy mejor.

— No deberías ser tan vengativo. — dijo mientras sonreía y acaricia su mejilla. — Estamos juntos y es lo más importante.

— Dime, ¿sentiste algo al verlos?

— No, ellos son mi pasado y mi pasado lo enterré al llegar aquí y entregarme a ti.

Ambos acercaron sus rostros y se besaron apasionadamente.

.

.

— ¿Eso ocurrió? — pregunto una sorprendida Sailor Mars.

— Serena es... La Serena que conocimos no existe. — respondió Sailor Mercury con la cabeza gacha. — Fue... No se como decirlo. Defendió a Diamante y nos miro como si jamás hubiéramos sido amigas.

— Entonces todo está dicho. — suspiro Sailor Venus. — Debemos prepararnos. Seguro querrán atacarnos. — miro a sus compañeras y trato de sonreír.— Dejen de sentirse culpables chicas.

— No puedo creer que Serena es nuestra enemiga.

— Pues debemos creerlo. — dijo Sailor Uranus. — Pelearemos al lado de nuestro Príncipe y derrotaremos a quien interfiera en la paz que se ha creado. — recorrió a todas con la mirada. — Ella tomó su decisión hace 14 años, nosotras la tomamos ahora. Si es difícil para nosotras para nuestro Príncipe seguro lo es más y si el decidió hacerle frente nosotras también.

— Si. — aceptaron todas.

* * *

Este fic me vino a la mente despues de ver una imagen de Serena como Reina junto a Diamante y formando una familia. Fue algo flash que se me ocurrió y en un rato lo escribí. Perdón por los errores de ortografía. Escribir en el celular a veces no ayuda.

Un abrazo.


	9. Chapter 9 ¿Por qué tu?

**¿Por qué tu?**

* * *

Pesado. No había otra palabra que describiera mi día. Las clases fueron terriblemente exhaustivas, amo mi carrera y todo lo que conlleva, pero no soy de hierro.

Mire la hora en mi reloj. — 1:53 p.m. — Bien, aún alcanzaba a llegar a tiempo con Andrew. Me dirigí al estacionamiento, subí a mi auto y me dirigí a la cafetería de mi amigo.

* * *

— ¿Darién? — pregunto mi amigo sorprendido de verme. — Pensé que estarías con Saori o algo así. Después de la semana tan pesada...

— No tenía ganas de salir con ella y los demás. — dije mientras tomaba uno de los bancos y me sentaba en la barra quedando de frente a mi amigo. — Hoy se me antoja algo diferente.

— Darién. — me dijo Andrew frunciendo el ceño. — Si vienes a lo que creo, más te vale que te regreses por donde...

— ¡Andrew! — Se acercó Unazuki, hermana de Andrew. — Hola Darién.

— ¿Qué quieres? — pregunto alzando la ceja Andrew.

— Yo quiero un té. — le respondí.

— Tu no. — volteó a verme molesto. — ¿Qué quieres Unazuki?

— Ocupó una de las oficinas.

— ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

— Nada malo, hermanito. Necesito terminar unos diseños de mi clase de costura y confección. Le pedí a Serena y Lita que me ayudarán y fueran mis modelos. Y como sé que Lita no te es indife...

— ¡Cállate! — le gritó Andrew rojo del coraje o tal vez por otra razón... Era gracioso ver a mi amigo apenado por una adolescente. — Y ¡tú también! — me apunto con la mano mientras me miraba furioso. — Que eres el menos indicado para hablar sobre... Sobre adolescentes.

— No sé de qué hablas. — trate de restarle importancia. — Mejor atiende a tu hermana.

Andrew se retiró junto con Unazuki para indicarle que oficina podía usar. Yo comencé a ver el menú para pedir algo. Todo iba excelente hasta que escuche su voz, esa voz que reconocería entre mil personas.

— Mira a quien tenemos aquí, el señor arrogante.

Sin voltear siquiera sonreí, ya tenía con quien descargar mi estrés, no era porque quisiera, pero esa niña tenía algo que me hacía actuar tan... Diferente. Claro que no lo haría de manera pesada, tal vez dos bromas o tres, ella se molestaría y yo me iba a reír un poco. Nadie salía dañado...

— No sabía que alguien como tu conocía el significado de la palabra _arrogante_. — decía mientras giraba para verla. — Punto para la Cabeza de Chorlito.

— ¡Que me llamó Serena! — me respondió molesta empuñando sus manos. — ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¿Qué no se supone que eres muy inteligente?

— El sólo es un pesado Serena, ignóralo. — dijo Lita, su amiga de cabello castaño tratando de calmarla, pero Serena parecía ignorarla.

— Si, deberías calmarte. Estas roja del coraje Cabeza de Chorlito. — era gracioso verla así de molesta, sabía que estaba mal jugar así con las personas, pero ella me provocaba ser así. Para aumentar su coraje decidí levantarme y colocarme frente a ella, me agaché a su altura sin dejar de sonreír de manera burlona, sabía que la estaba sacando de quicio y eso por alguna razón me hacía sentir... divertido. — Vaya, enojarte tanto está provocando que te salgan arrugas. — pude ver como apretó más los puños. Excelente. — Es más, puedo ver una justo aq...

Antes de poder señalar cualquier lugar, sentí sus labios contra los miles. El mundo se detuvo, ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos y yo no cabía del asombro. Tal vez solo fue un segundo, no lo sé, perdí la noción del tiempo.

Ella se separó de mí y con su mano cubrió sus labios con los ojos muy abiertos, yo no podía dejar de verla aun sorprendido, Lita nos miraba con la boca abierta, ninguno de los tres parecía entender que había ocurrido.

— Quédate quieto, mira lo que hiciste. Empujaste a la señorita. — escuchamos que una mujer le decía a su pequeño hijo. — Disculpen el accidente. — dijo mientras se alejaba con el niño.

Los tres seguimos sin decir nada hasta que apareció Andrew acompañado de Unazuki.

— ¡Llegaron! — dijo emocionada mientras se acercaba a saludar a las chicas. — ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Todo bien? — pregunto al notar el estado en el que nos encontrábamos los tres.

— Todo bien. — dijo rápidamente Lita mientras tomaba a Serena por el brazo. — Vamos Serena. Ayudemos a Unazuki.

Fue así como las tres chicas desaparecieron tras el pasillo que daba hacia las oficinas.

— ¿Todo bien Darién? — me pregunto Andrew mirándome extrañado. — Estas... raro.

No supe que responder, así solo me senté en la barra a terminar de ver el menú. No podía creer lo que había ocurrido, había besado a Serena, no fue un beso propiamente, pero había sentido sus labios sobre los míos y aunque no hubo el mínimo movimiento pude sentir la suavidad de ellos y tengo que admitir que me gusto.

* * *

— Unazuki y las chicas tienen mucho en esa oficina. Ya se fueron todos los clientes y aun no salen. — se quejó Andrew mirando en dirección a la puerta por la que habían desaparecido hacia un par de horas.

— Si, parece que están muy ocupadas. — dije mirando hacia cualquier parte, después de lo ocurrido no pude levantar mi estado de ánimo, me sentía extraño. Andrew insistió varias veces en saber que ocurría, pero le daba largas, sabía que el apreciaba mucho a Serena y bueno, no sé cómo tomaría lo que ocurrió, aunque no fuera culpa de ninguno no creo que se escuche muy bien viniendo de mí.

Después de un par de minutos la puerta se abrió y Unasuki salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— No quiero presumir, pero los vestidos quedaron hermosos. — decía emocionada dando saltitos. — ¿Están listos para ver mi creación? — pregunto mirando a ambos. — Realmente se ven hermosas. — Se hizo a un lado y tras ella aparecieron Serena y Lita, ambas con un vestido a la rodilla, entallado de la cintura para arriba y suelto hacia abajo acentuando la cintura. Serena vestía de rojo mientras Lita lo hacía de un azul obscuro. Incluso las había peinado de manera sencilla, pero sin duda resaltaba cada una de sus facciones.

— Me siento un poco extraña con el cabello suelto. — dijo Lita sonrojándose evidentemente apenada.

— Nada de eso, te miras hermosa. — dijo Unazuki orgullosa. — Lo único que falta es un chico rubio a tu lado, ¿verdad Andrew? — mi amigo la miro sonrojándose de inmediato.

— Te miras muy linda, Lita.

— Gracias, Andrew. — respondió poniéndose aún más roja, Unazuki volteo a verme y me guiño, yo sonreí, la conocía lo bastante como para saber que algo se traía entre manos con esos dos.

— ¿Qué opinas Darién? —voltee a verla confundido, me había tomado por sorpresa su pregunta. — El vestido de Serena también me quedo genial, ¿no crees?

— Si, le queda muy bien. — respondí tratando de quitarle importancia. Incluso fingí ver mi reloj buscando un pretexto para irme. — Ya es tarde, creo que debo irme.

— Oh espera, ¿por qué no llevas a Serena? — todos volteamos a Unazuki confundidos. ¿Me pidió llevar a Serena? — Tengo entendido que no viven muy lejos, no vas a permitir que una jovencita se vaya sola, ¿verdad? Nosotros llevamos a Lita.

— No es necesario, yo puedo regresar. — escuche que Serena dijo volteando a ver a Lita, seguro quería evitar estar a solas conmigo después de lo que ocurrió. — No es tan tarde. Puedo cuidar de mí, aparte, no quiero quitarle tiempo a Darién ni que se desvié de su camino.

— Yo también creo que es mejor que vayas acompañada Serena. — Andrew trato de convencerla. — Darién trae su propio carro así que llegaras más rápido y segura. — Oh querido Andrew, si supieras porque mi Cabeza de Chorlito no quiere ir a solas conmigo no insistirías.

Sin saber cómo negarse solo bajo un poco el rostro y asintió. — Esta bien. — tomo sus cosas y comenzó a despedirse de los demás.

Me dirigí a la puerta, la abrí y giré hacia los demás y me despedí con un movimiento de mano. Desvié la mirada y pude ver como Serena se acercaba nerviosa hacia mí.

— Adelante. — Me hice a un lado para que pasara. Pero antes de salir pude ver como volteaba a ver hacia los demás. — Si no te apresuras se hará media noche y como la Cenicienta, tu vestido se caerá en pedazos.

— ¡Eres un grosero y un arrogante! — Me grito y salió rápidamente.

* * *

Durante el camino nos mantuvimos en silencio, excepto cuando ella me indicaba por donde debía ir para llegar a su casa.

— Es aquí. — dijo mientras se quitaba el cinturón rápidamente, era obvio que ella quería bajar lo mas rápido posible del auto. Por alguna razón desconocida la tome del brazo antes de que ella pudiera abrir la puerta, volteo a ver mi agarre y después me miro al rostro.

— Serena... — dije mirándola a los ojos. — Sobre lo que paso más temprano, yo...

— No tienes que decir nada, entiendo que fue culpa del niño que me empujo, tu no hiciste nada así que reclamarte o que te disculpes no cambia nada. — jalo un poco su brazo tratando de soltarse, pero yo no la podía dejar ir y no sabía exactamente por qué.

— Aun así, lo lamento.

— No te preocupes. Cuando les cuente a mis nietos sobre mi primer beso espero que se rían un poco. — dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca de manera nerviosa, era obvio que quería restarle importancia.

— Primer beso? — pregunte sorprendido. Había sido su primer beso, eso me hacía sentir culpable. Sabía que Serena era una soñadora y romántica de corazón, seguro que de alguna manera se lamentaría de un primer beso tan... accidentado.

— Si, pero no te preocupes. No fue tu culpa como pasaron las cosas. — me dijo mientras bajaba un poco su rostro.

Por impulso solté mi agarre sobre su brazo y la tomé del mentón levantando su rostro y volteándolo hacia mí.

— Déjame arreglar eso. — le dije mientras me acercaba lentamente hacia ella. — Por favor.

Ella no dijo nada, no intento impedir que me acercara y fue entonces que uní sus labios con los míos. primero fue un beso suave tomando solo uno de sus labios entre los míos. Aleje mi rostro un poco, ella aun mantenía los ojos cerrados. Sonreí, no podía verme, pero seguro parecía un niño mirando su juguete favorito.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente topándose con mi mirada, sin siquiera esperarlo se lanzó sobre mi uniendo de nuevo nuestros labios, esta vez con más energía. Podía sentir como movía sus labios sobre los míos con algo de torpeza, sonreí para mis adentros y me deje llevar al igual que ella lo estaba haciendo, pase mi mano por su cintura que gracias a ese vestido podía encontrar con facilidad. Después de unos minutos nos separamos por falta de aire, ambos estábamos agitados.

— Cr-creo que m-mejor entro a mi casa. Buenas noches. — se excusó y bajo del auto rápidamente corriendo hacia la puerta.

— Serena. — la llame antes de que abriera la puerta de su casa, ella solo volteo su rostro. — El vestido se te mira muy bien.

Ella no dijo nada más y entro casi corriendo. No podía creer lo que había ocurrió, Cabeza de Chorlito me había besado, bueno, ambos. Mi corazón latía como poseído, la cara me ardía y sentía un cosquilleo en los labios.

Sentía muchas cosas, entre ellas miedo de cómo iban a tomar las cosas los demás, porque si de algo estaba seguro es que Cabeza de Chorlito tenía que estar a mi lado. Haría todo porque yo sea su primer y último beso, estaba seguro que lo que sentí al besarla solo se siente con la persona indicada y esa era ella, mi Serena.


	10. Chapter 10 Te extraño

**Te extraño**

* * *

No sé en qué momento todo lo que creí tener lo perdí. Desde hace 4 meses me pediste distancia, no como Tuxedo Mask, solo como Darién, tu novio.

Después de todo lo que ocurrió estabas confundida. ¿Confundida? ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo creíste que yo me encontrada? ¡Diablos! Esta muerto, ¡muerto! Verte de nuevo entre mis brazos, el solo hecho de verte de nuevo fue... como renacer. Cuando volví a sentir tus labios mi alma se tranquilizó, eres el bálsamo que necesito para calmar mis penas, mis demonios... eres mi complemento.

Llegaste diciendo que creíste que todo continuaría como siempre, pero después de un tiempo sentías que algo estaba mal, algo había cambiado.

¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¿De verdad es tan difícil entender que tú eres mi vida? Me haces falta Serena, me falta tu voz... Te necesito. Ojalá todo fuera tan fácil como dejarte ir, buscar otros besos que me hagan olvidarte y poder continuar. Lo he intentado, de verdad que intento olvidarte, no pensar en ti. Incluso busque un remplazo para ti, pero no es posible, no pueden ocupar tu lugar porque siempre has sido tú, eras tú hace siglos y lo serás siempre.

* * *

 _ **1 mes después**_

Es todo, no puedo más, debo dejarte ir. Hoy te llorare todo lo que necesito, extrañare todo de ti, me lamentare el perderte y mañana tu voz no me hará falta, hoy le pediré a quien tenga que pedirle que llegue alguien a mi lado. Tu serás un recuerdo hermoso y lejano. Eso será todo, no puedo continuar así.

En tu boca probé la felicidad y también el dolor más grande. ¿Recuerdas el beso que me diste antes de marcharte, antes de decir adiós?

Solo quiero sentirme vivo de nuevo, es todo. No sé si quisiera olvidarte, despertar y no tener ni un recuerdo tuyo o simplemente aprender a vivir sin ti.

* * *

 ** _6 meses después_**

— ¿Darién?

— ¿Mina? — voltee a verla sorprendido. Desde que acabo lo de Sailor Galaxia las veces que tuvimos que combatir el crimen fueron contadas y eran las únicas ocasiones en que miraba a las chicas. En algunas ocasiones encontraba a una de ellas y platicábamos, pero hace meses que no las veía. — Que sorpresa verte. ¿Cómo estás?

— Muy bien. Gracias. — me respondió con ese entusiasmo que la caracteriza. — Hace tanto sin verte.

— Lo sé. — dije un poco nervioso, no quería que saliera a flote el motivo del distanciamiento. — Así es la vida supongo.

— Si, supongo. — Un silencio incomodo se instaló entre nosotros.

— Bueno, debo irme, voy a una audición.

— ¡Qué bien! Es bueno que sigas tus sueños.

— Jamás dejare de hacer eso, después de todo Tokio de Cristal ya no es seguro así que... — se tapó la boca y me miro con los ojos abiertos. — Lo siento tanto, no quería decir eso... Lo que pasa es que después de lo tuyo con... bueno, tu entiendes.

— Si, no te preocupes. — sonreí. Mina Aino, jamás cambiaria. — Mucha suerte en tu audición. — le di un beso en la mejilla y comencé mi camino hacia mi departamento cuando escuché unos gritos tras de mí.

— ¡Darién! ¡Espera! — Mina llego totalmente agitada y con las mejillas rojas. — Dios, caminas muy rápido. Quería darte esto. — saco un boleto de su pantalón. — Es para una obra en la que participare.

Miré el boleto en su mano y después su rostro, lo hice repetidas veces. No sabía si tomarlo, seguro todos sus amigos irían… tal vez iría ella.

— No ira. — dijo mirándome a los ojos con una media sonrisa. — Se fue de Tokio hace un par de meses, así que es obvio que no ira así que no te preocupes, no tendrás que verla. — tomo mi mano y puso en ella el boleto. — Te espero ahí. ¡Se puntual!

Se fue, Serena se había ido y no me entere por su propia boca. Era lo mejor, si, lo era.

Fue agradable ver a las chicas después de tanto tiempo. Reí había iniciado una relación con Nicolás recientemente, Lita salía con Andrew, pero eso ya lo sabía obviamente, Mina no paraba de hablar sobre lo emocionada que estaba de estudiar a la escuela de arte y Amy seguía enfocada en sus estudios pues pronto entrarían a la Universidad.

Realmente me daba mucho volver a tener contacto con los demás. Nadie toco el tema de Serena, no sabía si era coincidencia o lo hacían solo por mí, no importaba el motivo. Lo agradecía.

* * *

 _ **2 años después**_

Después de meses y meses de duelo sentía que en poco tiempo estaría _curado_ y podría mantener alguna relación. No había podido tener alguna relación pues me parecía de lo más bajo ilusionar a alguien cuando aún tenía a Serena clavada en el corazón. Durante todo este tiempo no supe que fue de ella, nadie la menciono, no sabía que venía a Tokio o las chicas iban donde ella.

Todo era tranquilo, pronto podría superarla… eso quería, realmente lo quería, pero el destino parece estar en mi contra.

— ¿Quién será? — alguien tocaba la puerta de manera insistente. — ¡Un momento!

Cuando abrí la puerta mi corazón se paralizo. Delante de mi estaba la última persona que pensé volver a ver, por lo menos de manera voluntaria. Me quede ahí parado mirándola sorprendido.

— Hola Darién. — me saludo jugando con sus manos, obviamente estaba nerviosa. — ¿Puedo pasar?

Sin decir nada más, me hice a un lado haciéndola pasar. Se detuvo en la entrada y comenzó a examinar todo a su alrededor.

— A qué has venido? — pregunte escuchándome más tosco de lo que en realidad quería sonar.

— Sigues tan ordenado como siempre. — volteo a verme con una sonrisa. — Te he extrañado.

— Oh vamos Serena. — dije mientras me dejaba caer en el sofá y la miraba molesto. A pesar de todo, no sabía que decir. No quería hablar porque sabía que si comenzaba no podría detenerme y diría cosas demasiado hirientes, cosas guardadas por años.

— No te pediré perdón por dejarte. — dijo sentándose frente a mí, con la cabeza gacha pero su voz no tembló, flaqueo ni nada. Realmente pensaba lo que decía. — No me arrepiento de lo que hice. Solo quería decirte que… — me miro a la cara, seguía teniendo la misma mirada. Sus facciones habían cambiado pero su mirada transmitía lo mismo que hace tiempo atrás. — lamento lo que te hice pasar, no fue fácil para mí y estoy segura que para ti tampoco. No fue la manera más sabia de manejar las cosas, pero… — sonrió de lado. — ¿Qué podías esperar de una chiquilla de 16 años? He vuelto para quedarme en Tokio así que, supongo que nos encontraremos en algunas ocasiones. Se que sigues frecuentando a las chicas, no te alejes por mí. Seamos lo suficientemente maduros, como los adultos que somos. Tal vez un día puedas perdonarme y podamos ser… amigos.

No dije nada, solo la observé. Ella volvió a sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza, dejo escapar un suspiro y se levantó. Acomodo su ropa y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Podía escuchar sus pasos alejándose de mí, fue entonces que algo se apodero de mí y rápidamente fui a su alcance.

— Jamás podre perdonarte. — dije antes de tomarla por el brazo, girarla y tomar sus labios con los míos.

Ella no intento luchar por quitarme, en cambio abrió la boca dándome acceso a ella. Su lengua jugaba de manera feroz con la mía. Rápidamente la tome del trasero y la alce mientras ella rodeaba mi cintura con sus piernas y revolvía mi cabello con sus manos.

Dejo mi cabello y comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa, no sé cómo lo hice, pero ya estábamos en mi cama. La deje caer para después recorrer su cuerpo, podía ver como su pecho bajaba y subía rápidamente, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus labios también. Sin decir nada más me lance sobre ella decidido a quitarle la ropa, pero a diferencia de ella, no podía ser delicado, no podía esperar más y termine por romper su ropa. Ella pareció no molestarse y me desnudo más rápido de lo que pensé. Sin perder tiempo comencé a besar su cuello, su aroma me estaba enloqueciendo, bajé cada vez más hasta llegar a sus pechos, sin pensarlo metí uno de sus pezones rosas en mi boca, comencé a chupar, morder y succionar mientras con mi otra manoa masajeaba el otro. Ella solo gemía y lanzaba gritillos, jalaba las sabanas y despeinaba mi cabello. Ahora debía atender más al sur de su cuerpo, tomé el otro pecho y con mi mano libre comencé acaricias su entre pierna, ella arqueo la espalda y soltó un gemido.

— Da-Darién.

Mis dedos comenzaron a jugar con sus pliegues y lentamente introducir un dedo, después dos. Ella no dejaba de gemir y yo sentía que no podía más. Me coloco entre sus piernas apoyándome con mis codos para no aplastarla. Baja mi rostro y me encontré con sus ojos, si no estuviera seguro que el tiempo paso, podría jurar que esa mujer era mi Serena, aquella adolescente que al verme desbordaba tanto amor. Me quede ahí, hipnotizado con sus ojos cuando escuche su voz, era como un susurro.

— Darién, y-yo… yo nunca… — La mire confundido y ella derramo una lagrima. — A pesar de todo, no podía imaginarme con alguien que no fueras tú.

Sentí que toda la tensión y resentimiento desapareció, ella no era otra mujer más que Serena. Mi Serena, justo en ese momento lo pude sentir.

— Supongo que es cosa de almas gemelas. — le sonreí. Ella asintió derramando algunas lágrimas, las limpie con mi pulgar para después besar su frente y sus labios. La bese lento para después alejarme lo suficiente para que ella pudiera entender mis palabras. — Te amé hace siglos, en mi vida pasada, te amo hoy y sé que así será, aunque nazca mil veces más.

Ella puso sus manos en mi rostro y me dio un rápido beso.

— Te amo, no importa lo que pase. Siempre volveremos a reunirnos. Te amo, te amo… te amo.

Comenzamos a besarnos, recargue mi peso sobre uno de mis codos mientras con la otra mano recorría su cuerpo. Acomode su pierna sobre mi cintura, me acomode entre sus piernas y lentamente nos unimos en uno solo.

Amaba a esa mujer y así seria siempre, en cada vida.

* * *

 **Se nos pusieron intensos!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Un abrazote. Acepto sugerencias ;)**


	11. Chapter 11 Cuando nadie ve

**Cuando nadie ve**

* * *

Esa mujer me estaba volviendo loco.

Desde que nos conocimos hubo algo, un algo, un _no sé qué_. Gracias a mi amigo Andrew la conocí, era como si el mundo le gustara hacer una telaraña social, Andrew era su amigo, su novia Lita era de las mejores amigas de ella.

Andrew había decido festejar su cumpleaños en la playa, acampar y todo lo demás. Ahí fue cuando la conocí. Me derretí desde la primera mirada que me dedico. Serena...

La pasamos bien, incluso llegamos besarnos y acariciarnos, pero no más. No sé si los demás lo sepan, pero esas cosas solo pasaban cuando estábamos a solas. Fue sin duda, de los mejores tres días de mi vida.

Cuando regresamos a la ciudad, alguien la esperaba. Su novio Seiya. ¡Diablos!

Él fue a su encuentro, abrazándola y dándole besos en su rostro, ella solo asentía y sonreía de lado. Cuando la giro, ella quedo de frente a mí, yo la miraba sorprendido y ella solo agacho la mirada.

¿Que se supone que debía hacer? Si fuera cualquier otra chica probablemente la dejaría ir, incluso, dudo que me afectara tanto. Pero Serena, era diferente, no sabía si eran sus ojos azules, su piel, su aroma que jamás me canse de respirar, su cabello rubio. No sabía, pero ella me afecto más de lo que pensé posible. No, esto no podía quedarse así, no podía perderla.

No comente nada con nadie. Esto era algo que quería solo para mí.

* * *

Pasaron días sin verla, no podía decir que era a propósito porque incluso yo no tenía tiempo de socializar.

Lo pensé por horas y llegue a la conclusión que no la podía dejar, si el papel que me toca es el de amarla cuando nadie más observa, lo tomaría.

Como si el cielo me hubiera escuchado, ese día, cuando por fin pude darme un respiro y fui a la cafetería de Andrew la encontré. Estaba con su novio, pero no dejaría que me afectara. Él no me importaba. Me acerca muy casual. Salude a mi amigo y con un movimiento de mano la salude a ella y a su noviecito. Ella me recorrió con la mirada y pude ver como mordía su labio. Algo me decía que ella sentía lo mismo que yo.

Estuvimos platicando de cosas sin importancia, hasta que llego el pretexto perfecto para acercarme.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con esas cajas Andrew? — le pregunte a mi amigo el cual llevaba algunas cajas en sus brazos. Antes de que pudiera responderme algunas se le cayeron, así que fui para ayudarle a levantarlas. Cuando las había acomodado para llevármelas Serena estaba frente a mi sonriendo.

— Falta esta caja. — dijo sin dejar de verme a los ojos. — Pero si la pongo te tapara la vista y bueno, ya sabemos lo que podría pasar así que yo la llevo.

— Gracias. — le dije mientras volteaba a ver hacia donde estaba Seiya, él no había prestado atención, estaba platicando con otros dos sujetos. Cuando me di cuenta Serena ya iba por el pasillo que llevaba detrás de la cafetería, hacia la bodega. En el camino mire como Andrew salía de esta y se detenía para hablar con Serena. Cuando paso a mi lado iba caminando demasiado rápido.

— Ayuda a Serena, por favor. — dijo sin detenerse. Al llegar pude ver que había varias cajas abiertas.

— Andrew me dijo que te ayudara. — dije tratando de no sonar nervioso. Ella solo sonrió y se acercó. No dijo nada, solo se paró de puntas quedando más cerca de mi rostro. — Al diablo.

Lance las cajas sin siquiera detenerme por las cosas dentro de ellas. Tome su rostro entre mis manos y sus labios entre los míos. Ella me devolvió el beso, rápidamente la senté sobre no sé qué cosas y comencé un viaje con mis manos sobre su cuerpo, ella me besaba de manera desesperada el cuello y sus manos viajaban bajo mi camisa.

— Esto no está bien. — dijo entre jadeos. — Tengo novio.

— Lo sé, todo eso lo sé. — le respondí besando sus labios para después alejarme sin soltar su rostro y verla a los ojos. — No te pediré que lo dejes, solo... solo déjame seguir besándote cuando estemos solos. Finjamos ser amigos.

— ¿Fingir? — me pregunto aun agitada.

— Si quieres estar conmigo está bien, me muero por ti, pero no te pediré que lo dejes. Eso es solo tu decisión.

— Darién...

— Pero no creas que saldrás bien librada. Cuando estemos solos te voy a querer Serena, eres mía.

Sin esperar más comencé a besarla de manera desesperada de nuevo. Ella se dejó hacer, fui cuidadoso de no dejar marcas, pero ella no, mientras acariciaba toda la piel que podía ella desabrocho algunos de los botones de mi camisa y comenzó a besar y succionar mis hombros y pecho. ¿Quién diría que esa carita de ángel era lo contrario? tuvimos que detenernos, sino terminaríamos por hacerlo entre un montón de cajas y polvo.

Después de "ordenar" y acomodar nuestra ropa, salimos de la bodega.

— Andrew, ¿dónde está Seiya? — pregunto Serena mirando hacia todos lados sentándose en uno de los bancos junto a la barra.

— Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, que no quería quitarme a mi ayudante más bella y se fue. Dijo que te marcaba después.

— Ah. — es todo lo que dijo para después sentarse. — Darién. — volteo a verme pareciendo la chica más inocente. — ¿Por dónde vives? No quiero irme caminando, ¿podrías llevarme a casa?

— Claro. — La mire dudoso. — De hecho, ya me tengo que ir,

— Perfecto. — dijo saltando del asiento. — Nos vemos Andrew. — se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla. — Me saludas a Lita.

— Claro, de tu parte.

Me despedí de mi amigo con un movimiento de mano.

Al llegar a mi auto, Serena se subió y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad. Sin decir nada encendí el automóvil y comencé a manejar.

— Por aquí no es mi casa. — dijo Serena mirando por la ventana. — ¿A dónde vamos?

— ¿Quieres ir a mi departamento? — le pregunte mirándola de reojo. Pude escuchar como soltaba una risita y se mordía el labio.

— Si, ¿por qué no?

Al llegar a mi departamento, solo debí abrir la puerta para que ella se lanzara sobre mí.

— Serena... — dije tratando de separarme de sus labios. La mire a los ojos, sus pupilas estaban dilatas y su respiración era errática. — Si continúas haciendo eso, no poder detenerme después.

— No lo hagas. — dijo volviendo a besarme.

Entre besos y caricias nos dirigimos a mi habitación.

— ¿Que hare si alguien sospecha y pregunta? — le pregunte entre besos mientras le quitaba la ropa.

— Diles que no es cierto. — respondió terminando de abrir mi camisa.

— He soñado contigo, no sé si pueda mentir.

— ¿Sera nuestro castigo fingir ser amigos? — pregunto acariciando mi pecho libre de ropa.

— Cuando no haya nadie seré solo tuyo y tu mía.

Fue lo último que dijimos antes de entregarnos a nuestros deseos.

* * *

Han pasado varios meses desde que Serena y yo nos vemos a escondidas. No estoy orgulloso de eso, engañar a todos no era mi propósito, pero no me importaba como, debía estar con ella.

Un día como cualquier me dirigí a visitar a Andrew, cuenco me acerca pude ver que estaba Seiya en la barra, era demasiado incomodo, pero no podía irme.

— Hola Darién. — me saludo Andrew. — Siéntate.

Me senté y giré mi rostro hacia Seiya, este estaba cabizbajo. No dije nada, sabía que preguntar sería raro.

— Serena me dejo. — dijo de golpe. — Sé que es lo mejor, la pasamos bien juntos, pero siempre supimos que no era nuestro destino terminar juntos para toda la vida. — sonrió de lado, soltó un suspiro y se levantó. — En dos días parto de Tokio. Mi grupo y yo comenzaremos una gira. Sé que no somos amigos, pero sé que eres alguien importante para ella, por favor, cuídala. — Me dio una palmada en la espalda y se fue.

No supe que decir. Estaba anonadado. Serena era libre. ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho?

* * *

Pasaron varios días y no supe de Serena, no quería sofocarla así que le di su espacio.

— Darién, están tocando la puerta. — dijo Kobayashi, un compañero de la universidad. — Yo abro.

Al cabo de unos segundos regresos con una persona tras de él.

— Serena. — dije sorprendido. — ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine a visitarte. — fue lo que respondió tranquilamente sentándose a mi lado. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, el mundo se detuvo, iba más lento, no lo sé, lo que sé es que no fui consiente de nada a mi alrededor, de lo contrario hubiera visto a mi Kobayashi haciéndole señas a los demás para irse y claro, los hubiera escuchado marcharse.

Serena me abrazo por el cuello y me dio un beso fugas en los labios.

— Serena...

— No digas nada, hablemos después de... — sin decir nada más comenzó a besarme. No pude resistirme y ahí mismo en la sala la hice mía hasta no poder más.

Después de dormir un rato comencé a juguetear acariciando su hombro y espalda.

— Serena, te quiero conmigo. — dije abrazándola por la espalda y besando sus hombros.

Ella solo soltó una risita, se giró y beso la punta de mi nariz.

* * *

 **Andaba inspirada así que escribí dos capítulos el día de hoy (10 y 11) Espero que sean de su agrado. Un abrazo.**


	12. Chapter 12 Darien se va

**Darien se va**

* * *

— ¿Chiba? ¿Darién Chiba? — me llamaba la Secretaria del director.

— ¿Si?, soy yo. — dije mientras me levantaba un poco sorprendido ¿por qué me buscará?

— Acompáñame, el director desea hablar contigo.

Sin decir nada más me levanté del asiento y la seguí. Después de recorrer algunos pasillos llegamos a la sala de espera fuera de la oficina del director.

— Pasa, te está esperando. — ella se dirigió a su escritorio mientras me indicaba con la mano que entrará. — Por cierto, muchas felicidades. — la mire confundido a lo que ella sólo soltó una risita. — Anda, entra.

Abrí la puerta delicadamente y primero asomó un poco mi rostro.

— ¡Chiba! Hola, pasa, adelante, toma asiento.

— Gracias. — dije mientras me sentaba.

— Te preguntaras porque te he llamado, ¿cierto? — me miró mientras no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro. — Bueno, te explico rápidamente. ¿Recuerdas la investigación que realizaste hace un tiempo? Pues resulta que se volvió popular entre el departamento de investigación de medicina de una universidad en Estados Unidos, Harvard. Seguro has escuchado de ella.

— Sí, claro, es de las universidades más reconocidas a nivel mundial. Pero no entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver?

— Deja te explico. — me interrumpió mientras buscaba unos documentos en su escritorio. — Nos pidieron que enviáramos a la mente detrás de esta investigación. — lo mire confundido. — Quieren otorgarle una beca de un año para continuar con el trabajo.

— Quieren decir que...

— Oh vamos muchacho, creí que eras listo. — soltó una risota mientras me extendía los papeles. — Si aceptas deberás partir en 5 días. Realmente les interesa que estés allá lo más pronto posible.

— Oh vaya...

— Debes entender que esto es sumamente importante. No cualquiera tiene esta oportunidad y sobra decir que en tu currículum se miraría asombroso una referencia de ese tipo.

— Sí señor, lo entiendo perfectamente. — dije mirando las hojas frente a mí. — sentía su mirada sobre mí.

— ¿Hay algo que te haga dudar? — alce la mirada y pude ver cómo me analizaba. — Te noto algo... Cualquiera hubiera saltado de la impresión y gusto, pero tu... ¿Acaso estás pensando en no ir?

— _Serena_. — pensé. — Si... Bueno, no. Es sólo que... Bueno... Yo...

— Una chica. Imagino que tu novia. — me sonrió de lado, fue una sonrisa amable la cual me hizo sentirme un poco más cómodo.

— No sé cómo tomé el que me vaya por un año... Aparte, bueno... Yo no sé si...

— Piénsalo. No debes dejar pasar una oportunidad así pero tampoco debes dejar de lado a las personas importantes. Aunque es una oferta encantadora uno debe tener sus prioridades y metas muy claras.

— Si... Lo voy a pensar.

— Sé que puede sonar algo insensible, pero necesito una respuesta mañana. Lo más temprano posible.

— Gracias Director. — me levanté y salí de la dirección. Iba pensando mil cosas mientras regresaba al aula.

Serena. Ella era la única persona por la que incluso podría dejar mis propios sueños de lado, pero sabía que ella, entre todas las personas sería inmensamente feliz de verme cumpliendo una de mis metas. Aun así, un año es tan... Es mucho tiempo.

.

.

— Andamos muy pensativos hoy. — dijo Saori mirándome con una sonrisa. — ¿Todo bien? Te noto extraño.

— Si... Bueno... No sé.

— Vaya, ¿Darién Chiba dudando algo? Es toda una novedad. — se acercó un poco más a mi mirándome a los ojos. — ¿Qué ocurre?

— Me han dicho que la Universidad de Harvard está interesa en mi investigación. Me han otorgado una beca, quieren que participe en el desarrollo de está... — levanté la vista y la mire esperando que continuará. — por un año. Debería partir en 5 días.

— Oh vaya. — dijo mientras miraba al cielo pensativa. — Supongo que tu pesar es por Serena, ¿verdad?

— No sé cómo lo tomé.

— Yo sí. — lo mire confundido y sorprendido. ¿Escuche bien? — Ella querría que fueras. Lo sabes Darién. Te extrañara, pero estoy segura que entendería que es por cumplir uno de tus sueños.

— No lo sé... — pase mis manos por mi cabello para después tapar mi rostro. — La extrañaría demasiado.

— Sería malo si no la llegarás a extrañar. — después de eso nos quedamos en silencio.

No podía dejar de pensar, quería ir a Estados Unidos, eso era un hecho, no podía negarme. Pero tener que dejar a Serena para poder cumplir mi sueño... No lo sabía.

— Díselo. — Saori rompió el silencio mirándome con una sonrisa. — Deja de torturarte, hasta que no se lo digas no sabrás realmente que hacer.

— Si... Tal vez tengas razón.

.

.

— Mi Darién. — Sentí los brazos de Serena labrando mi cuello. — Hoy he tenido muchas ganas de verte.

Sólo sonreí y volteé mi rostro para verla directamente. Ella está con una de esas sonrisas que te hacen sentir que todo está bien y así seguirá siempre.

— ¿Quieres ir a mi departamento? — ella se separó de mi mientras me miraba sorprendida. — Quiero hablar contigo. — ella hizo una mueca, pero asintió y volteó hacia las chicas.

— Deja voy por mis cosas. — sin decir más se alejó y un par de minutos después venía con su maletín.

.

.

— Vaya, Darién sí que es un travieso. — dijo Mina mirando hacia la puerta donde desaparecieron sus amigos. — Jamás había sido tan directo. Hoy Serena la pasará de lujo.

— ¡Mina! — gritaron las demás.

— Darién es un joven responsable, dudo que tenga intensiones tan... Promiscuas. — dijo Amy no muy convencida.

— Repítelo cien veces hasta que lo creas. — atajó Mina mirándola de lado.

— Ojalá fuera eso. — se acercó Andrew. Hizo una mueca y miro a las chicas. — Darién se irá del país.

— ¡¿Qué?! — dijeron todas sorprendidas. Mina había regresado su bebida al vaso para evitar escupir de la impresión.

— Hoy el director lo mando llamar, le han ofrecido una beca completa en una universidad de Estados Unidos por un año. Tiene que dar su respuesta mañana.

— Pero... — susurro Lita. — Serena...

— La única razón por la que él no aceptaría sería que Serena se lo pida.

— Serena jamás haría eso. — dijo Rei triste colocando su mano en su pecho. — No permitirá que Darién renunciará a sus sueños por ella.

— Lo sé. — dijo Andrew mirándola agachando la mirada. — Por eso creo que es un hecho que Darién se irá.

— Pobre Serena, un año es demasiado. — dijo Mina dirigiendo su vista de nuevo a la salida del Crown.

.

.

— Adelante. — dije mientras abría la puerta haciéndome a un lado para que ella entrara.

— Vaya, hoy se siente un poco frío tu departamento, ¿no crees? — me pregunto mientras cambiaba su calzado.

— Si, un poco. — deje mis cosas a un lado. — Pasa a la sala. Pondré agua para preparar te.

No sabía cómo comenzar a decirle sobre lo que ocurría. No pude dejar de pensar en eso, incluso deje el agua hirviendo más tiempo del necesario, ¿cómo decirle que me iría lejos por tanto tiempo?

— Darién... — escuche la voz de Serena tras de mí. Su mirada me decía que sospechaba algo. — ¿Qué ocurre?

— Serena... — No supe que decirle. En esos segundos todos los sentimientos cayeron sobre mí. ¿Qué sería de mi sin ella a mi lado? Algo se apodero de mí, deprisa y en pocos pasos de acerque a ellas tomando la por la cintura y pegándola a mí para besarla como nunca había hecho. Ella correspondió inmediatamente y eso, por alguna razón me hizo sentir miserable.

— Darién... — ella se separó lentamente de mí. Pude sentir sus manos en mi rostro, no me sentía capaz de verla así que no abrí los ojos, concentrándome en su tacto. — ¿Por qué lloras?

No había notado que estaba llorando. Tal vez para el mundo mis lágrimas son algo exagerado, pero para alguien como yo que desde que tiene memoria se sintió sólo, separarse de quien le dio sentido a cada uno de sus días es simplemente, inconcebible.

— Me ofrecieron una beca. — dije sin pensarlo. — en una universidad de Estados Unidos. — Ella me miraba sin decir nada. — debo dar una respuesta el día de mañana, partiría en 5 días.

Ella se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, no dejaba de verme con la misma sonrisa en el rostro.

— Hagamos estos cinco días inolvidables. Quiero que tengas recuerdos míos que siempre te acompañen. — sin decir nada más, se abrazó a mi cuello jalándome hacia abajo y capturando mis labios, besándome como hace un momento yo lo había hecho.

Ninguno dijo nada, sólo nos entregamos al momento. Acaricie su cuerpo completo por primera vez y ella olvido su timidez. No ocurrió más, pero eso fue, sin duda un gran momento.

.

.

 **4 días después**

— ¿Tienes todo listo? — escuche la voz de ella tras de mí.

— Si, ya está todo listo. — suspire cerrando la maleta y sentándome sobre la cama. Levanté la vista, ella estaba frente a mí con las manos entrelazadas. — Te voy a extrañar.

Ella suspiro y miro el suelo, en silencio y lentamente se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo por los hombros ocultando su rostro en mi cuello, sentí como respiraba hondamente.

— Extrañare mucho tu olor, tu piel, — dijo besándome la mandíbula. — tus ojos, — volteó a verme directamente a los ojos, había algo distinto en su mirada, algo que no había visto antes. — tus besos... — su mirada se posó en mis labios y se acercó lentamente, comenzó a besarme como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo, sentí como jugaba con mi cabello entre sus manos, eso causaba sensaciones en todo mi cuerpo y una necesidad de seguir besándola.

Bajo sus manos hasta mi camisa y sentí como jalo está acercándome más a ella, Serena comenzó a dejarse caer sobre la cama sin soltarme y por alguna razón no podía detenerme. Sabía en lo que esto terminaría si no ponía un alto.

La seguí besando, bajé por su cuello depositando pequeños besos, ella solo suspiraba.

— Serena, debemos detenernos. — me detuve antes de bajar más y llegar a su pecho. — No, no quiero... No quiero que te arrepientas después. — Sentí tomó mi cabeza con ambas manos haciendo que voltear a verla.

No dijimos nada, sólo nos miramos, pero eso bastó. Nos besamos sin control hasta que la ropa comenzó a sobrar.

.

.

Estábamos acostados, podía sentir el pequeño cuerpo de ella contra el mío, su respiración me indicaba que estaba profundamente dormida, una de mis manos estaba bajo su cabeza mientras con la otra acariciaba su brazo, su cintura... su cadera. Una parte de mí no podía creer lo que había ocurrido hace un momento, aun así, no sentía ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Gire mi rostro hacia el reloj en mi buro, 9:00 pm. Era hora de despertarla.

— Serena. — le hable bajo cerca del oído. — Despierta pequeña dormilona. Sentí como comenzó a moverse contra mi cuerpo, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir si le permitía seguir. — Princesa, es hora de ir a casa.

— ¿Mmmh? — abrió los ojos lentamente, cuando miro mi rostro sonrió, se miraba tan hermosa... — Que hora es?

— Las 9:00...

— 9:00? — dijo sentándose cubriéndose con las sabanas. — Debo irme, mi padre se volverá loco.

.

.

Tuvimos que salir rápidamente, no quería, pero habíamos hacerlo ya que, conociendo el temperamento de su padre si llegaba pronto querría llamar a la policía... si, ese hombre seria mi futuro suegro.

Al llegar a su casa, apague el auto y nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos.

— Serena...

— Mañana tu vuelo sale a las 9:00 am, estaré en clases. — dijo sin mirarme. — Creo que no podré ir a despedirte.

— Lo sé...

— Dejemos esto como la despedida. — pude ver como se limpió una lagrima, pero preferí no decir nada. — No.… hagamos como si nada, me acompañaras a la puerta, me darás un abrazo, entonces yo subiré rápidamente a mi cuarto, me asomare por el balcón y tu estarás recargado en tu auto, me vas a sonreír, lanzaras un beso y después te iras.

Bajamos del auto y la acompañe hasta la puerta.

— Buenas noches Princesa. — dije tratando de sonar normal.

— Buenas noches mi Darién. — me respondió con una sonrisa.

— Estaré ocupado estos días...

— Lo sé, no te preocupes, estaré esperando tu llamada. — me respondió y luego me abrazo, sentía su rostro en mi pecho y el cómo respiraba profundamente. — Siempre te estaré esperando.

Le sonreí y besé su frente. Tal y como hacia cada vez que nos despedíamos. Podía ver sus ojos brillosos por las lágrimas que se aferraba a no dejar salir.

— Anda, entra. Si no tu padre se molestara y saldrá. — dije acariciando su rostro.

— Si... — dijo alejándose y abriendo la puerta. — Buenas noches...

— Buenas noches Serena.

Ella no dijo nada más, entro a la casa y yo me fui a mi auto, me recargué en la puerta del chofer esperando verla en su balcón. En un minuto pude verla encender la luz de su habitación y asomarse rápidamente.

— Buen viaje! — me grito mientras me enviaba besos con sus manos, se veía feliz, emocionada, en el fondo sabía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo así que no se lo arruinaría. Con un movimiento de mano aparecí una rosa, la bese y con otro nuevo movimiento hice que esta apareciera frente a ella, ella lo tomo entre sus manos y se la acerco a nariz aspirando su aroma para después depositar un beso sobre sus pétalos. No dijimos nada más, me despedí con la mano y subí a mi auto. No me da pena admitirlo, en el camino algunas lágrimas se me escaparon.

.

.

Al día siguiente, me levante muy temprano, debía estar en el aeropuerto a las 7:00 am. Revise mis papeles y mi maleta, todo estaba en orden. Antes de irme, abrí el buro al lado de mi cama y saqué una pequeña caja de terciopelo negra, la abrí y una sonrisa escapo de mi rostro. El día que avise a la universidad que si tomaría la beca fui a comprarle un anillo a Serena, pero por alguna razón no se lo di. Lo llevaría conmigo, así podría recordarme cada que necesitara que tenía una hermosa novia, alguien que me amaba al grado de dejarme ir para hacerme feliz.

Tomé la caja y salí en dirección al aeropuerto.

.

.

Faltaban 40 minutos para que llamaran a los pasajeros, me coloque frente a la ventana donde podía ver algunos vuelos despegar. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. El tiempo corría y al no faltar tanto tiempo, decidí acercarme hacia donde estaban haciendo fila y fue cuando escuche su voz.

— ¡Darién! — voltee y ella se acercaba agitada. — ¡Espera!

— ¿Serena? — ella se puso frente a mí, al verme sus ojos se pusieron brillosos y algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. — Pensé que no vendrías...

— No debía, pero no importa, quería venir a despedirme. — dijo acercándose un poco más. — Sé que ayer dije que prefería que nuestra despedida fuera así, como si no te fueras, pero no puedo. Quería decirte que... — dijo mirándome a los ojos. — que te esperare, que siempre estaré esperando por ti. No te preocupes, entiendo que es tu sueño el que iras a perseguir. Sere paciente, esperare...

La abrace y respire el aroma de su cabello. Fue entonces que entendí por qué no le había entregado antes el anillo, este era el momento.

— Tengo algo para ti. — dije mientras la separaba de mí y buscaba la pequeña caja en mi saco, cuando la saqué mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido. — Volveré, volveré por ti. Esta es mi promesa... — dije mientras abría la caja y le mostraba el anillo. — ... al regresar, pediré tu mano. — Ella miraba el anillo y luego a mí. Sabía que la había tomado por sorpresa así que saque el anillo y lo coloque en su dedo anular. — Te amo.

Ella se lanzó sobre mí, la escuchaba llorar y reír al mismo tiempo.

— Esfuérzate mucho, no te preocupes por mí, sabes que yo esperaría por ti toda la vida...

.

.

Fue el último recuerdo que tuve de ella.

Al abordar el avión, poco tiempo después sentí una presencia extraña. Un enemigo había aparecido y tras confiarme demasiado acabo con mi vida. Mi último pensamiento, mi última palabra fue para ella, mi Serena.


	13. Chapter 13 Memoria

**Memoria**

* * *

Por fin. Hoy es el día.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños, el primero en Tokio.

Hace casi un año que nos mudamos aquí. Mis padres decidieron hacer algunas inversiones por lo que nos trasladamos. A pesar del tiempo aquí aún me es un poco difícil adaptarme, mis compañeros en la escuela, profesores y demás gente han sido muy amables, pero, aun así, no me siento aún parte de aquí. Por ello, este año mis padres decidieron saldríamos sólo nosotros para mi cumpleaños. Me lo habían anunciado ayer por la noche y aunque no se los diga, estoy muy emocionado.

Desperté con el olor del desayuno. Mi madre me preparo mi desayuno favorito.

— ¡Hoy iremos al parque de diversiones! — había dicho mi madre con una sonrisa en el rostro. — así que apresúrate a desayunar para salir inmediatamente.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces. Antes de las 10 de la mañana nos encontramos camino.

Subimos a todos los juegos posibles, comimos en el parque, mi padre y yo compramos gorras idénticas. Mi madre reía y tomaba fotos a cada minuto. Era sin duda uno de los mejores cumpleaños, lo recordaría toda la vida.

Al atardecer, de camino a casa. Cerca de una de las curvas, mi padre perdió el control del coche y este salió de la carretera.

Todo paso rápido, en un segundo. Mi padre estiro su mano colocándola sobre el pecho de mi madre, ella grito "NO".

Sentía mi estómago de la misma manera que en los juegos mecánicos, esos en los que subes muy alto y luego caes al vacío. Enterré mis manos en el asiento y cerré los ojos. Esperaba algo, no sé qué precisamente, pero _eso_ nunca llego.

.

.

Abrí los ojos lentamente. ¿Dónde estaba? No reconocía el lugar. Giré mi rostro un poco y pude ver a una enfermera mirando los monitores a mi lado y haciendo sus anotaciones.

El doctor volvió y me explico lo ocurrido, un accidente, mis padres habían fallecido. ¿Mis padres? ¿Quiénes habían sido? Había olvidado su rostro, su voz... comencé a agitarme, los monitores comenzaros hacer sonidos extraños y antes de darme cuenta había caído dormido, me habían sedado.

Después de varios días de estar en el hospital, conocí a Fiore, un ser del espacio que decía estar solo, pronto nos hicimos amigos, era mi única compañía, pero un día, me dijo que tenía que irse. Esto me entristeció, era mi único amigo...

Quería darle algo, en agradecimiento a todo lo que ayudo con su amistad, algo para que recordara nuestra amistad, pero dentro de un hospital no puedes encontrar un regalo, no el que yo quería. El día que Fiore debía partir, yo me sentía fatal, no había conseguido nada. De pronto una niña se asomó por la puerta, no me percate de su presencia hasta que sentí su mano sobre la mía y el peso de su cabeza sobre mis piernas.

— No llores, por favor. — su voz era infantil, pero de alguna manera me tranquilizo.

Le explique el porqué de mi llanto, ella amablemente me regalo una de las rosas que llevaba, al parecer su hermano acababa de nacer. Después de agradecerle ella partió pues seguro su padre estaría buscándola.

Corrí inmediatamente en busca de Fiore para darle la rosa que la pequeña me había obsequiado.

.

.

Era curioso como después de tantos años ese recuerdo vino a mi mente. Sonreí, no sabía si mi amigo haya sido producto de mi imaginación o no. O esa pequeña... así como llego se fue. Iba tan absorto en mis pensamientos hasta que una bola de papel cayó sobre mi cabeza.

— Oye cabeza de Chorlito. ¡Fíjate! — le dije mientras tomaba la bola de papel y la extendía.

— Disculpa.

— Treinta puntos? Me parece que deberías estudiar más, cabeza hueca.

Y fue así como comenzamos una pequeña discusión. Nos miramos en otras ocasiones y siempre discutíamos, ¿quién diría que ella era el amor de mi vida? de esta y de las que vinieran. Quien diría que ella, era aquella pequeña que me regalo aquella rosa cuando lo necesitaba, si, lo recordaba, ella no lo sabía, ella no lo recordaba y así quedaría.

Tal vez, algún día se lo diría, pero es algo que me gustaría guardar para mí, el cómo esa rubia de peinado extraño salvo mi vida en más de una ocasión y de mil maneras diferentes.


	14. Chapter 14 Sientate y cierra los ojos

**Siéntate y cierra los ojos**

* * *

Hasta hace poco, gracias a la ayuda de las chicas, Artemis y Luna, he aprendido un poco de mi poder, a usarlo y sobre todo controlarlo. Era increíble.

— ¿Cómo vas con lo del control de tu poder? — me pregunto Serena mientras se recostaba en mis piernas y jugaba con su cabello.

— Mucho mejor, he aprendido hacer algunas cosas... — la mire y me sonrió, fue entonces que una idea vino a mi mente. A Serena le encantan las sorpresas y seamos honestos, no soy el mejor en el tema. Hoy podría ser un poco ese Darién. — Siéntate y cierra los ojos.

En un segundo ya se encontraba frente a mí con esa mirada que ponía antes de decir algo "inapropiado".

— Darién... si quieres besarme solo dilo. No tienes por qué pedirme que cierre los ojos. A mí me encanta verte justo antes de besarme.

No lo pude evitar, la sangre subió a mi cabeza. No importaba el tiempo, aun seguía costándome trabajo eso de las demostraciones afectivas y cuando Serena decía ese tipo de cosas sin pudor me intimidaba.

— No voy a besarte Serena. — le dije mientras me aclaraba la cargante y miraba hacia otro lado. — Quiero mostrarte algo y para eso quiero que cierres los ojos.

Ella solo me miro, y pude notarlo. Estaba algo decepcionada, pero sabría que con lo que iba hacer quedaría encantada y quien sabe, tal vez me atrevería a besarla en público.

Sin decir nada más cerro los ojos, fue entonces que coloque mis palmas en el césped concentrándome, podía hacerlo. Ya lo había hecho antes, de manera pequeña pero ya lo había hecho. Sé que podía, mientras ella fuera mi motivación podría llegar a ser Rey del mundo... aunque bueno, prácticamente ya lo era.

Me costó un poco de más tiempo del que pensé, pero pude lograrlo, me quite un poco del sudor en mi frente y fue cuando le tome las manos a mi Serena.

— Oye, Cabeza de Chorlito, abre los ojos. — le susurre cerca del oído. Sabía que eso la molestaría, pero con eso aseguraba que tardaría un poco más en darse cuenta de _la sorpresa._ Más tarde en decirlo que ella en abrir los ojos y mirarme molesta... muy molesta.

— Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me... —Entonces lo noto, comenzó a ver a su alrededor totalmente sorprendida. - Darién... esto... esto... ¿lo hiciste tú?

— Si, es un regalo para ti. — y lo hice, le di la sonrisa más encantadora que tenía. Ella no espero para lanzarse a mis brazos y comenzar a llenarme de besos por todo el rostro, con la fuerza del movimiento caí sobre mi espalda y ella no se quitaba, por alguna razón, mi corazón gano a la razón y no la quite, me encantaba tenerla cerca.

— Cuando sea nuestra primera vez quiero que también hagas nacer muchas rosas, será muy romántico. —

Sonreí tontamente, no voy a negarlo... hasta que mi cerebro hizo clic. ¿Acaso dijo "Primera vez"?

— Serena...

— Ya ya ya está bien. Ya sé lo que dirás. — dijo mientras se acomodaba entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Pude sentir como aspiraba profundamente. Sentir esa corriente de aire hizo que mi piel se erizara. — Sólo quiero que sepas que te amo tanto... Tanto tanto... Que a veces tenerte justo como ahora no es suficientemente. Necesito más... Pero puedo esperar, se por qué no lo haces, lo entiendo así que no presionare... Aunque si un día me encuentras en tu departamento con poca ropa y recostada en tu cama no te sorprendas.

— ¡Serena!

— Está bien está bien. Me conformo con un beso Señor Chiba.

— No tienes remedio cabeza de chorlito.

— ¡Oye! — sin esperar más palabras la tomé del rostro y la besé tan profundo como me fue posible.

Al terminar de besarnos me separé lentamente y pude notar sus labios rojos y su rostro sonrojado.

— Tal vez... — susurre en su oído. — ... Yo tampoco pueda esperar más. — Ella abrió los ojos rápidamente y nuestros ojos se cruzaron. — Te amo Serena.


	15. Chapter 15 Olvidemos lo que ocurrió I

**Olvidemos lo que ocurrió I**

* * *

Serena seguía fingiendo que nada había ocurrido y que el beso bajo aquel árbol jamás había ocurrido. Primero fue fácil seguir el juego, pero después, cuando intente acercarme a ella de una manera _distinta,_ ella había reaccionado como si fuéramos unos totales desconocidos.

En algún punto llegue a creer que había sido todo un producto de mi imaginación y que el beso jamás ocurrió, pero mi corazón agitándose cada que la veía no podía mentirme, todo había sido real. Después de seguirla por todo este tiempo, después de lo ocurrido me quedaba claro que no era una simple conocida para mí, lo quería todo. Querida todo de ella.

Cansado de intentar saber que pasaba deje pasar las cosas y acercarme de otra manera. Pero todo se fue al caño cuando descubrí que ella realmente recordaba, ella realmente estaba fingiendo demencia.

— Ayer fuimos a ver una película romántica, fue increíble. — me contaba Mina mientras esperaba su malteada. — Ojalá existieran hombre así.

— ¿Hombres? ¿Qué clase? — pregunte siguiéndole el juego, Mina era una persona sumamente interesante. Su mente tan fantasiosa, romántica y decida la hacían muy peculiar.

— Ya sabes. — respondió sacudiendo la mano como restándole importancia. — De esos que llegan a besarte bajo la lluvia.

— Los besos bajo la lluvia no son tan buenos. — Esa voz... Voltee a mi cabeza hacia atrás y ahí se encontraba, parada tras nosotros con una muy clara cara de disgusto. — creo que están sobrevalorados.

— ¿Y tú como sabes? — pregunto Mina curiosa. Por unos segundos se quedó mirando a Serena detenidamente hasta que pegó un brinco. — ¡No me digas! ¡Serena! ¡¿Diste tu primer beso bajo la lluvia?!

Sin decir nada, mi rubio tormento se dirigió a una silla al lado de Mina. ¡Ni siquiera volteo a verme! Esta jovencita...

— Mph sí, me dieron un beso bajo la lluvia... ¡Un patán! — respondió gruñendo.

— Tal vez el tipo es un caballero, pero tú eres una niña mimada, exagerada y cabeza de chorlito. — dije sin siquiera voltear a verla.

— Tal vez el tipo es un patán, aprovechado, canalla, presumido y engreído.

— Ah ¿sí? — dije volteando a verla, ella tenía su mirada sobre mí, estaba furiosa y yo me encontraba en el mismo estado. — Pues tu eres una tonta. Una tonta y ciega.

— Chicos... — Mina trató de interferir, pero para este punto Serena se había levantado de su asiento acercándose a mí, yo gire el banco sobre el que me encontraba quedando de frente a ella. — Creo que...

— ¡Te burlaste de mí! — dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido. — Debiste... Debiste... ¡No lo sé!

— ¿Burlarme de ti? ¡Por todos los cielos! — dije totalmente exasperado. — Te busque y ¿tú que hiciste? ¡Ignorarme! Tratarme como un desconocido.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Andrew regresaba de entregar algunas órdenes.

— Al parecer — comenzó a explicar Mina —. Darién beso a Serena bajo la lluvia y ella está molesta por algo que el no hizo, pero al parecer si hizo — giro su rostro hacia Andrew y nos señaló —. Esos dos se gustan mucho al parecer.

— ¡No sé cómo puede gustarme una cabeza de Chorlito como tú! — le grite acercándome más a ella.

— ¡Ah! Pues yo no sé cómo pudo gustarme el beso que me diste. — me respondió Serena acercase más.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? — pregunto Andrew con la intención de interrumpir.

— ¡Nada! — dije llevándome y tomando mi saco. — Es por eso que cada que siento algo al verte me reprendo a mí mismo — dije mirando a Serena. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, parecía querer decir algo, pero no se lo permití. —. Una chica madura me diría que ella no siente lo mismo o, al contrario, pero ¡Tu! Tú te comportas como la niña que eres. Que estúpido fui.

Salí sin siquiera mirar atrás. Probablemente me excedí un poco pero no podía remediarlo. Aun así. Ella ni siquiera se trató de hablar conmigo los días siguientes, incluso todo parecía coincidir ya que no volví a verla por semanas que se volvieron meses...

* * *

 **Este OneShot lo escribí hace tiempo, de hecho, en este momento estoy terminando varios que deje inconclusos, por ejemplo ahorita, este es el segundo que subo, tal vez al rato suba otros dos, espero les gusten. Este OneShot no tuve tiempo de terminarlo. Lo publico porque no se si la inspiración llegue y me deje concluirlo. Si llega escribiré la segunda parte, para saber que paso con estos dos cabeza hueca.**


	16. Chapter 16 Si fuera facil olvidarte

**Si fuera fácil olvidarte**

* * *

Me daba de golpes en la pared. Estaba ansioso, desesperado, con el corazón roto... quería olvidar. Quería olvidarla.

– ¡Maldita sea! – grite lanzando mi taza de té contra la pared. – Es por su bien, es por su bien, es por su bien Darién. Ella estará a salvo si se aleja de ti.

Las visiones de que le ocurriría algo a Serena si seguía conmigo llegaban sin avisar, torturándome. No podía imaginar que le ocurriera algo por mi culpa, eso jamás podría perdonarme, así que decidí hacer lo que creí correcto, alejarla de mí, no importa cuánto sufriéramos, si ella estaba a salvo de cierta manera yo también lo estaría.

Me deje caer en uno de los sillones, pasaba mis manos entre mi cabello, frotaba mi rostro, movía mis piernas. Estaba volviéndome loco.

De pronto escuche el timbre, sin saber porque, me levante para abrir. No quería visitas, no quería hablar con nadie, iba con toda la intención de que despedir a quien fuera. No estaba de ánimos para conversaciones sin sentido, pero me llevaría una sorpresa.

– Hola Darién – frente a mi estaba Rini, la cual me sonreí como si acabara de pasarle lo mejor del mundo. –. ¿Puedo pasar? – me hice a un lado dejado que entrara. – Mama Ikuko te envía algo de comer.

– ¿Mamá Ikuko? – ¿porque me enviaba comida?

– Si, ella sabe que Serena y tu terminaron y… bueno, ella no se encuentra bien e imagina que tu no estas mejor que ella. – al terminar de hablar se dirigió a la cocina y escuche como abrió y cerró el refrigerador.

Sin esperar a que saliera de la cocina me dirigí de nuevo a la sala, me senté colocando los codos sobre mis rodillas, ocultando la mitad de mi rostro tras mis manos.

– Agradécele de mi parte. – le digo volteando a verla, estaba parada a mi lado, ella me miraba fijamente y yo no pude hacer más que fingir una sonrisa, probablemente parecía mas una mueca, pero no me importa.

– Darién… ¿Crees que Serena y tu regresen? – pregunto Rini acercándose a mí. Sé que si alguien me hubiera preguntado eso probablemente lo hubiera sacado a patadas de mi departamento, pero Rini… no sé, ella podía quedarse cerca en el peor momento y seguro no podría tocarle ni un pelo. Su presencia me agradaba, me calmaba, muy parecido a lo que me ocurre… ocurría con Serena.

– No deberías preocuparte por eso.

– Mph, la verdad es que… – se detuvo, parecía dudar si continuar o no. – Yo creo que su amor es real. De esos que son para toda la vida. – dijo extendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados y sonriendo. – Así de grande es su amor, yo lo sé. Vamos Darién, no puedes dejar ir al amor de tu vida solo porque alguien te dice que algo ocurrirá. Siempre ocurrirán cosas, si su amor es fuerte podrá soportarlo.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? – ella dio un brinco, pude notar que se estaba nerviosa.

– Bueno, es que… solo lo sé ¿está bien? No preguntes, por favor.

– Eres pequeña para entender cosas sobre este tema.

– Otra vez el cuento de la edad. Te recuerdo que tengo más años que tu – dijo cruzando los brazos mirándome muy seria. Ella trataba de parecer seria pero solo conseguía hacerme sonreír en su intento. –. Aparte, he visto el amor de verdad. Mis padres se aman, mi padre siempre le dice a mi madre que su amor por ella es más grande que el universo.

– Nosotros no somos tus padres.

Después de eso ella no dijo nada y yo ni siquiera voltee a verla. Antes de irse me dio un abrazo muy fuerte y un beso en la frente. Cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, el abrazo que me dio multiplico mi tristeza, el dolor de mi corazón.

Pronto llego la noche. Sabía que debía alimentarme, pero no tenía ánimos de preparar nada, fue cuando recordé la comida de mama Ikuko. Mientras comía no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho Rini.

\- _... no puedes dejar ir al amor de tu vida solo porque alguien te dice que algo ocurrirá. Siempre ocurrirán cosas, si su amor es fuerte podrá soportarlo_. "

Tenía razón, lo sabía, pero... el que por mi culpa le pudiera pasar algo... no me lo perdonaría jamás. La amaba, amaba a esa mujer. A ella, que me podía volver loco cuando no dejaba de hablar. A ella, que provocaba que mi corazón saltara de felicidad cuando corría a abrazarme y llenarme la cara de besos. A ella...

De pronto, sentí en mi pecho una sensación muy familiar. Serena estaba en peligro.

Sin pensarlo me transforme y entre saltos sobre tejados y correr en otras partes llegue a donde mi corazón me decía que debía dirigirme. Cuando llegue mi preocupación aumento, era la casa de Serena. Salte al balcón y con mucho cuidado abrí la ventana y entre. Esperaba sentir la presencia de algún ser maligno o escuchar algunos gritos, lo único que pude percibir fueron unos sollozos, acostada en la cama se encontraba Serena, me acerqué lentamente y entonces supe lo que pasaba, ella lloraba en sueños. Con sus manos apretaba fuertemente la almohada.

– Darién... – ella seguía llorando sin abrir los ojos. Lloraba por mí. – No me dejes. Te amo. Por favor, no me dejes.

Me desarmo completamente, comencé a llorar junto con ella. Intentando no despertarla, pero no pude detenerme y antes de saber que estaba haciendo, me encontraba limpiando sus lágrimas.

– También te amo, Serena. – dije tan bajo que apenas yo pude escucharme. Ella suavizo la expresión de su rostro y poco a poco dejo de llorar. Me quede con ella, la admire hasta que los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a salir. Con mucho cuidado me fui, no quería que nadie supiera que había estado aquí.

Verla tranquilizo mi dolor, aun me pesaba tener que estar lejos de ella, pero una parte de mi estaba tranquila, ella aun me amaba, y aunque solo fuera en sueños ella sabía que yo también la amaba con todo mi ser.

Los días pasaron y cada noche yo iba a visitarla sin que nadie supiera. Dolía, pero podía vivir con ese dolor. Pero un día todo cambiaria.

* * *

– Vamos Darién, hace mucho que no salimos. – me decía Andrew por teléfono.

– Esta noche no puedo, pero que te parece si... – vamos Darién, inventa algo. – … mañana después de clases vamos a...

– ¡Un bar! – grito haciendo que despegara la bocina del teléfono de mi oreja. – Necesitamos una salida de hombres, de machos. Vamos.

– Esta bien, iremos a un bar.

– Perfecto. Hasta mañana.

* * *

No quería ir, definitivamente no quería ir a un bar con Andrew, si iba no podría ir a ver a Serena, pero... tal vez... ¡No! No podía. Estaba en mi lucha interna cuando sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro.

– ¡Hermano! – Andrew, ¡rayos! me encontró. – Aquí estas, pensé que no te encontraría y terminarías por dejarme plantado… de nuevo.

\- Si, bueno. Eso siempre es una opción, ¿no? – dije tratando de disimular mi frustración.

\- Si, como sea. – dijo sacudiendo la mano restándole importancia. – Vámonos, los chicos ya van en camino.

\- ¿Los chicos? – pregunte sorprendido.

\- Si, te lo dije, es noche de hombres, de machos. – dijo inflando el pecho. – Aparte hace mucho que no sales con nosotros.

\- Si… lo sé.

Sin más remedio nos dirigimos en mi auto al bar que había elegido Andrew. Cuando llegamos ya habían pedido algunas cervezas, incluso había dos esperándonos. No supe que pretexto poner, no pude irme. El tiempo paso sin que lo notara, comencé a relajarme y dejarme llevar, lo que significa que si, el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto en mí.

\- Y le dije, eres una inmadura. – por la manera de hablar de Akira era obvio que el alcohol ya había hecho efecto en él. Nos comenzó a contar sobre como había terminado con su novia, ellos siempre terminaban y en menos de una semana regresaban. – Se molestó, dijo que no lo era.

\- ¿Que ocurrió después? – pregunto Yusuke.

\- Me lanzo a su gato, ¡a la cara! – respondió Akira mientras reía y comenzaba a hipar. – Creo que esta cerveza me provoco hipo. Pero no estoy borracho. – lo cual no era cierto, todos estábamos bajo los efectos del alcohol. Incluso yo sentía mi cuerpo pesado y al mismo tiempo ligero.

\- Nada se compara a la relación de mi querido amigo – dijo Andrew dándome unas palmadas en la espalda. –. Cuéntales.

\- Que nos cuente. Que nos cuente. – comenzaron a corear todos.

\- Lo que pasa – continuo Andrew mientras le daba otro sorbo a su cerveza. – es que nuestro estimado y recto amigo tiene una relación con una joven de secundaria. – Todos voltearon a verme con los ojos muy abiertos, no supe si era por la cerveza o por pena que sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mi cabeza. – Bueno, comenzaron cuando ella iba en secundaria, ahora es una hermosa estudiante de preparatoria. Muy bella por cierto… ella es…

Sin poder evitarlo le di un buen golpe en la cabeza, los celos se habían apoderado de mí, ¡¿por qué le decía hermosa?! Mis demás compañeros miraron la escena anonadados, supongo que el que yo realizara una acción así era algo… sorpréndete. Trate de ignorarlos y seguir tomando, incluso me acabe mi cerveza y pedí otra más, pero ellos seguían mirándome así que tuve que hacerlo, hablarles de mi Serena.

\- Ya no es mi novia, terminamos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – grito Andrew, estaba seguro que pude ver como escupió un poco de cerveza. – ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. – dije mientras abría la cerveza que el mesero me entrego. – son asuntos nuestros.

\- Claro que es mi asunto también, sabes que aprecio mucho a Serena. Es mi amiga, mucho antes de que la conocieras. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Estaba tan molesto y… borracho, más aún porque de dos tragos me tome la cerveza. Levante la mano y pedí otra. Pude ver como mis amigos intercambiaban miradas preocupados.

\- Termine con ella. – dije rápidamente, o eso pensé yo. El alcohol ya no me permitía estar consciente de que o como hacia las cosas. – Las cosas no estaban funcionando.

\- ¿No estaban funcionando? – preguntado Andrew demasiado molesto para mi gusto. – ¡Por todos los cielos! Jamás te he visto más feliz antes de conocerla y ella, ¡ella giraba a tu alrededor! No te puedo creer eso de que las cosas no funcionaron.

El siguió hablando, no escuchaba nada de lo que decía. El mesero trajo otra cerveza y comencé a tomarla, me concentré totalmente en la sensación de la cerveza bajando por mi garganta. Estaba dejando mi mente en blanco cuando comencé a pensar en ella, en los momentos que pasamos juntos y las últimas noches, en que, como un ladrón, entraba a su habitación a contemplarla. Me estaba dejando llevar y algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Maldito dolor…

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, hasta que sentí como alguien me sacudía un poco. Era Andrew, al parecía seguí diciendo no sé qué cosas. Jalo un poco mi hombro haciendo que volteara hacia él, tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía molesto. No sé qué vio en mi rostro, pero fue lo suficiente para que el suavizara su agarre y su mirada.

Por un momento la mesa se quedó en silencio hasta que Akira levantando la mano y en un grito que parecía más un chillido pidió otra ronda.

\- No sé ustedes, pero a pesar de nuestras penas, estar aquí con ustedes me hace sentir mejor. – dijo mirándonos a todos. – Salud por los amigas que se vuelven hermanas.

Los demás nos volteamos a ver confundidos por sus palabras y en un segundo estallamos en carcajadas. De ahí en adelante todo fue más ameno, me sentí más relajado sin saber exactamente porque, al punto que tomé sin medir hasta que llegó el momento de irnos.

Todos nos encontrábamos en un estado deplorable, demasiado borrachos para nuestro gusto, mañana tendríamos la peor resaca de nuestra vida, eso era seguro. Los empleados del bar tuvieron que pedir un taxi para cada uno ya que ninguno se encontraba en buen estado para manejar.

\- ¿A dónde lo llevo? – me pregunto el chofer. No se siquiera que dije, sentí que balbuceaba y después de decir la dirección caí dormido.

Al llegar el chofer me despertó, me sentí un poco más despejado, mas consciente de lo que me rodeaba, me dijo que habíamos llegado y yo sin siquiera fijarme donde estaba baje como pude.

\- Muuuch-chas graachias. – me despedí mientras a tras pies me dirigía a la puerta de mi casa, abrí la puerta del cerco y me disponía a buscar las llaves de la puerta cuando esta se abrió.

\- ¿Darién? – su voz, era su voz. ¿Por qué escuchaba su voz? Alcé la cabeza y la pude ver, era ella. – ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es tarde. Aparte… ¿estás bien?

No supe que decir, di un paso atrás y observé la fachada de la casa, este no era mi departamento ¡era la casa de Serena! En medio de mi borrachera mi subconsciente, nada tonto, por cierto, dio la dirección de su casa. No sabía que decir, puedo asegurar que mínimo, la mitad de mi borrachera se fue en ese momento.

\- Yo… yo…y-yo n-no no – tartamudeaba como adolescente. Qué vergüenza. Ella sonrió y sin decir nada se acercó a mí y me tomo del brazo.

– Ven, vamos adentro.

No pude oponerme, entre el alcohol y la sorpresa de estar ahí no pude hacer mucho. Incluso llegue a sentir que mi borrachera se había esfumado de la impresión de verla frente a mí.

– Oh no Serena – dije deteniéndome de golpe al ver que ella me ofrecía el calzado. –. No quisiera que tuvieras problemas con tus padres, no es hora para visitas y mucho menos yo…

– No te preocupes, ellos no están. – dijo sonriéndome. – Fueron a un viaje de negocios de mi padre desde el martes, vuelven el domingo. El día de hoy decidimos tener una noche de chicas en el templo de Rei, pero Rini olvido unas cosas y me obligo a venir por ellas.

– ¿No hay nadie en casa? – pregunte sorprendido. Por alguna razón, el saber eso aumentaba mi nerviosismo. – En ese caso con mayor razón debo irme.

– Oh vamos – dijo ella –. No seas exagerado, solo te prepare un café para que se te baje esa borrachera – iba a replicar, pero ella alzo la ceja y me miro muy seria. –. Es obvio que has estado bebiendo, aparte del olor, el que hayas venido también lo vuelve obvio.

– Esta bien. – acepte y sin decir nada más me cambiaba el calzado mientras ella iba a la cocina.

Me senté en la sala, al poco tiempo Serena salió de la cocina entregándome una taza de café muy cargado. Se disculpó y se retiró a la habitación de Rini para buscar las cosas que le había pedido, poco antes de terminarme el café, Serena apareció bastante molesta y frustrada.

– Espero esto no te moleste, pero… ¿podrías ayudarme a buscar las cosas de Rini? – pregunto mientras se mordía los labios de manera nerviosa. – Es que no encuentro lo que me pidió, ya revisé toda la habitación.

– No hay problema – le dije mientras dejaba la taza en la mesa de centro y me levantaba. –. Te ayudo.

Mientras subíamos las escaleras nos mantuvimos en silencio, podía sentirse cierta tensión entre nosotros, pero, algo dentro de mí me decía que era bueno.

– Y ¿Cómo fue que el joven Chiba termino borracho? – pregunto soltando una risita. – Si no te hubiera visto llegar tan… confundido jamás lo hubiera creído.

– Fue culpa de Andrew, me convenció de ir saliendo de clases. – dije haciendo una mueca. – Ya sabes como es.

– ¿Saliendo de clases? – pregunto mirándome confundida. – Pero hoy es viernes y sales a las dos de la tarde. ¡¿Tienes desde las dos de la tarde bebiendo?!

– Y llegamos. – la interrumpe abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Rini y entrando.

– ¿Sabes? No eres nada sutil cuando cambias de tema.

Después de eso nos dispusimos a buscar lo que Rini quería, buscamos por todos lados, hasta la última opción era debajo de la cama, pero nuestra sorpresa era que debía levantarla para poder ver bien debajo de esta. Así que mientras yo levantaba la cama, Serena rápidamente buscaba.

– Oh mira – escuche que decía. –. Encontré eso.

– Y lo que pidió?

– No esta, eres testigo. Ya no buscare, estoy cansada. – dijo, pero no le creí. Sus ojos miraban lo que encontró debajo de la cama, al parecer era un libro. – ¿Sera su diario? ¡Vamos a verlo!

Antes de poder decir que no, que era violación a la privacidad, Serena se dejó caer al piso jalándome de la mano para que me sentara junto a ella. En cuanto abrió el libro su sonrisa se esfumo. Era un álbum de fotos. Fotos de los tres.

Nos pusimos a verlo sin decir ninguna palabra, más de una vez escuche sus suspiros y yo, yo me aferraba a mi fortaleza, me aferraba a mi orgullo, no podía quebrarme delante de ella, tenía que seguir aferrado a la idea de que todo era por el bien de ella. Debía mantener la esperanza que el alcohol en mi sistema era mínimo, que aún era yo quien era dueño de mí mismo, que no me dejaría llevar por la situación.

– Serena…

– No, no lo digas. – dijo mientras giraba la última página la cual mostraba la última foto que nos habíamos tomado. Ella se encontraba frente a mi mientras yo la abrazaba por la espalda y Rini alzaba los brazos de hacia el cielo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. – Solo… disfrutemos de nuestros recuerdos, ¿está bien? En unos minutos ya debo irme, dejaran de pasar autobuses en 40 minutos, así que …solo recordemos 5 minutos más.

Ella dejo recargo su cabeza en mi hombro sin dejar de ver la foto. Eso era más de lo que podría soportar. Mis labios se estaban secando, mis manos se morían por tocarla, aunque fuera un poco, tal vez debía irme. Sí, eso debía hacer, pero mi mente y cuerpo no tenían la misma intensión, mientras mi mente quería obligarme a levantarme para retirarme otra parte de mí, una sensible tuvo mayor poder, me gire un poco, podía ver su rostro con una expresión triste. Sin pensarlo siquiera, la bese.

Mi mente me gritaba que me alejara, que la soltara y saliera corriendo como un cobarde, que le rompiera el corazón para que terminara de alejarse de mí, pero mi corazón enamorado, ese que tenía semanas sufriendo por ella no le dejo fácil la batalla y al final, parecía ser quien había ganado.

Serena lejos de alejarme me correspondió el beso, demasiado fácil, demasiado rápido y eso fue peor. Con sus manos comenzó a jugar con mi cabello logrando que mis terminaciones nerviosas despertaran, la tome de la cintura acercándola más a mí, al sentir los cuerpos tan juntos ella dejo salir un gemido que termino por enloquecerme. Ella pego su cadera a mi cuerpo logrando que otro tipo de sensaciones se apoderaran de mí.

– D-Darién. – mi nombre en sus labios se escuchaba tan bien. – Quiero hacerlo.

Esas palabras me congelaron. Aleje mi rostro de ella para verla directamente a los ojos. – Serena…

– Sé que tu no me amas, que dejaste de hacerlo – sus ojos se tornaron brillosos. – . Pero, aun así, por favor. No imagino hacerlo con nadie más.

Ella me amaba, sin oposición, estaba dispuesta de darme algo muy valioso solo por amor. Mi amor por ella era igual de grande, solo estaba lejos de ella para mantenerla con vida.

Antes de poder reaccionar ambos comenzamos a besarnos como si no existiera un mañana.

– Serena – susurre alejándome de su boca, ella aprovecho para comenzar a besarme el cuello. Mi cuerpo reacciono, esto no tenía marcha atrás. – Vamos... vamos a tu habitación.

Ella no dijo nada, rápidamente me tomo de la mano y fuimos a su habitación. En cuanto pusimos un pie dentro, ella se lanzó sobre mi abrazando mi cuello y sosteniéndose con sus piernas en mi cintura. Coloqué mis manos sobre su trasero y la puse contra la puerta. Mientras yo apretaba su trasero y la besaba con desesperación ella comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa.

Sus carias estaban logrando que perdiera la poca cordura que me quedaba, sin soltarla me dirigí a la cama y la coloque sobre ella. Con una de mis manos tome sus muñecas y se las coloque sobre su cabeza, con mi mano libre acaricie su rostro lentamente y comencé a bajar, ella cerro los ojos disfrutando de la caricia. Al llevar a la altura de sus pechos, note que su blusa tenia algunos botones, entre la pasión del momento y la desinhibición gracias al alcohol, comencé a desabrochárselos, cuando la blusa se abrió y pude ver su sostén cubriendo sus pechos, baje mi rostro y suavemente comencé a besar sus labios, seguí el camino de mis manos, cuando sentí el calor de sus pechos en mi rostro no pude resistirme y los bese, el olor de su piel era embriagador. solté sus muñecas y acaricie su cuerpo lentamente y en el camino comencé a despojarla de su ropa, sé que ella ni siquiera estaba consciente de que había quedado en ropa interior, estaba totalmente entregada.

Al verla así, no pude evitar pensar en que lo mejor era detenerme. Coloque mi frente sobre la de ella y suspire, debía controlarme, esto estaba mal, se supone que ya no la amaba, que debía alejarme y aquí estaba, con ella semidesnuda dispuesta a entregarse.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – escuche su voz. – Solo por esta noche, solo por hoy... después de esta noche, prometo que después de hoy... después de hoy no te buscare, intentare olvidarte. – su voz se quebró, pero no la detuvo, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso tiernamente. – Sera nuestra despedida.

Sentía lo mismo que ella, el sufrimiento era tan grande como nuestro amor. No dije nada. Me levante y me despoje de la camisa que Serena había abierto y de mi pantalón. Me recosté a su lado y comencé a darle pequeños besos en el rostro, con una mano acariciaba su cintura y con la otra acariciaba sus piernas. Ella solo dejaba escapar suspiros y pequeños gemidos. Sabiendo lo que estábamos a punto de hacer comencé a bajar por su cuello, trazando un camino hasta su pecho, pero antes de llegar me separe un poco y pase mi mano por su espalda para desabrochar el sostén, ella no dijo nada, al entender mi movimiento ella solo sonrió. Extrañaba tanto su sonrisa...

Cuando sus pechos quedaron libres, baje la vista recorriendo su cuerpo. Era tan hermosa, sin duda alguna era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Ella levanto su mano tomando mi brazo y comenzó atraerme hacia ella invitándome a continuar. Seguí con mi trabajo y comencé a besar sus pechos, mi mejilla acariciaba sus pezones permitiéndome sentir su dureza, esto aumentaba mi excitación, sin siquiera avisar atrape su pezón más cercano con mi boca, ella lanzo un grito de placer curvando su espalda. Un brazo sostenía mi cuerpo y con el otro seguía acariciando, enterrando mis dedos en su piel. Sin soportarlo demasiado comencé a bajar su pantaletas, para mi sorpresa ella alzo y doblo su pierna haciendo que la tarea fuera mucho más fácil y no fue necesario dejar de atender sus senos.

Lo que hizo a continuación me sorprendió aún más, mientras acariciaba su entre pierna e intercalaba mi boca entre sus pechos, de manera muy hábil y con apoyo de sus pies comenzó a bajar mi ropa interior. ¿Quién era yo para decir que no? Deje de besarla y con mi mano derecha le ayude despojándome de mi ropa interior rápidamente. Cuando estábamos completamente desnudos ambos nos miramos, sus ojos tenían esa mirada llena de lujuria pero también de un infinito amor.

Sin decir nada, ella abrió las piernas, era claro que deseaba continuar. Con cuidado me coloque entre sus piernas, mis ojos y los de ella siempre estuvieron conectados. Tome mi miembro con una mano y comencé a pasarlo entre sus labios asegurándome de que estuviera lista para recibirme. Al sentir el contacto ella gimió y cerró los ojos. Seguí con el juego por rato más, verla disfrutando, extasiada de placer me motivaba a continuar, fue entonces que pude sentir como se tensaba, como parecía que quería dejar escapar un grito, pero este se atoraba en su garganta, sentí sus uñas enterrándose en mi brazo que me di cuenta que estaba explotando de placer, verla así me motivo a colocarme en su entrada y entrar de una sola embestida. Ella grito y yo me mantuve sin moverme.

– Oh, cielos. Darién... – Serena me decía mientras su cuerpo se relajaba bajo mi cuerpo. – Te amo. No te detengas, por favor.

Acaricia su rostro lentamente mirándola a los ojos.

– Eres tan hermosa, tan perfecta, eres un sueño... eres... te amo tanto.

Sin esperar respuesta la bese, ella se dejó llevar comenzando a mover la cadera lentamente, ella se tensó un poco al principio, pero después de un rato se relajó y pequeños gemidos comenzaron a salir de su boca. Comencé a moverme más rápidamente perdiéndome en la sensaciones, se sentía tan bien, tan correcto, ella era tan cálida que quisiera siempre estar dentro de ella, siempre ser uno solo.

De nuevo, sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba y yo sentía como pronto estallaría, mis movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y en un grito ambos llegamos al orgasmo. Sentí sus paredes contraerse alrededor de mi miembro… había sido una locura, había sufrido mucho por mantenerla lejos pero después de esto, supe que estar lejos de ella sería peor que la muerte misma.

* * *

– Sé que después... – escuche su voz mientras acariciaba su espalda.

– No te atrevas a decirlo – la interrumpí y ella alzo la mirada hacia a mí. – No lo digas, por favor. Hablemos después. Permíteme disfrutar de este momento.

Ella sonrió y me abrazo más fuertemente, después comenzó a darme pequeños besos en el pecho y sobra decir lo que eso provoco. Nos amamos hasta que el sueño nos venció...

* * *

 **Si soy sincera, el final no me convenció mucho. La idea era mucho mas corta pero las manos se me fueron y termine escribiendo mucho mas de lo que pensé, eso hizo que una parte de mi sintiera culpa y de cierta manera perdi la inspiracion, pero también, tenia tiempo con una parte de este OneShot escrito y si no lo publicaba ahora se que tardaria mucho en hacerlo.**

 **Gracias por leer, nos vemos!**


	17. Chapter 17 Vuelve a respirar

**Vuelve a respirar**

* * *

Era viernes, Serena había llamado diciendo que quería pasar el día siguiente en mi departamento. Su voz se escuchaba algo apagada, por lo que intuí que estaba pasando por un mal momento, tal vez un disgusto con sus padres o su hermano. Así que decidí preparar todo para tener un gran día juntos.

El sábado, pasado de medio día, el timbre toco, seguro que era ella así que fui rápidamente, cuando abrí la puerta la miré, la cabeza baja, las manos entrelazadas frente a ella y una mirada nerviosa.

— Necesito hablar contigo. — dijo sin siquiera saludar o voltear a verme.

Sin decir palabra alguna me hice a un lado dejándola entrar. Ella fue directamente a la pequeña sala tomando su lugar. Seguí sus pasos, pero me quedé de pie antes de llegar a la sala.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo? — pregunte mirándola preocupado — ¿Estas bien? — ella solo mantenía la cabeza baja y apretaba la tela de su falda — Me estas preocupando.

— Ven — susurro levantando el rostro - . Siéntate, por favor. Solo... solo será un momento.

Me acerque temeroso, mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y mi corazón comenzaba agitarse, algo malo... algo estaba pasando. Me senté al lado de ella y tomé su rostro girándolo hacia mí.

— Algo anda mal, ¿verdad?

— Darién, yo... — su voz se quebró, bajo la mirada rompiendo el contacto entre nosotros —. No se como decirlo... yo... es que... Ya no soy feliz contigo, lo siento.

Ni siquiera puedo describir lo que sentí en ese momento, mi corazón se rompió en pedazos, me pregunto si pudo escucharlos caer. Ella seguía mirando hacia el suelo, ¿era todo? Podía sentir mis lágrimas acumularse. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Esto era real?

— _No, no llores Darién. No llores, espera... no frente a ella_ — pensé mientras respiraba para contenerme, tenía que controlar este dolor, estas ganas horribles de llorar — No te sientas mal, no por mí. — dije haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible para escucharme tranquilo.

— Lo lamento tanto, yo... yo no quiero lastimarte, pero, no sé qué paso... — se abrazó a sí misma — de pronto deje de ser feliz, feliz como antes. Ya no me siento así contigo. — Su explicación calo en lo más profundo de mi alma. ¿Desde cuando pasaba eso? ¿Desde cuando ella dejo de ser feliz y no lo note? Mis ojos picaban y el dolor en mi pecho solo aumentaba. Verla llorar tan desconsoladamente no ayudaba —. No sabía cómo decírtelo, las chicas trataron de... no sé, hacer que recapacitara, decían que solo era una mala racha. Pero yo... ya no puedo.

— Serena... — trate de detenerla, ella solo estaba tratando de ser sincera, pero me estaba destrozando.

— Lamento tanto esto, perdón por decírtelo así pero no sabía cómo hacerlo y yo... — su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas. La amaba y verla sufrir solo me dejaba claro de debía ser fuerte, que debía ocultar mi corazón lastimado.

— No te lamentes, el amor es así. — le dije tratando de consolarla, pero realmente estaba tratando de consolarme a mí mismo. ¿Esto estaba pasando? ¿Esto es real?

— ¿Me amas? — pregunto mirándome a los ojos, podía ver tanto pesar en ella, pero no podía mentirle, no en eso.

— Te amo más que a mí mismo, incluso ahora.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente y me abrazo por la cintura recargando su rostro en mi pecho.

— No te merezco, no merezco tu amor Darién. Ódiame, por favor, ódiame. Todo sería más fácil.

— No puedo odiarte, pero si puedo dejarte para que seas feliz — cuando salió de mis labios _dejarte_ no pude contenerme y unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. —. Yo puedo hacer eso por ti. Incluso podría ser tu amigo si te hace feliz.

— ¿Amigos?

— Si, podría — dije limpiando con mi mano algunas lágrimas — . Estaría cerca de ti, seguiría escuchando tus locuras y todo lo que implica estar cerca, cabeza de chorlito.

— Eres tan bueno... — pude sentir como dejo de estremecerse y su cuerpo relajarse. Pero yo, yo sentía que mi mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

— Yo entiendo. Seamos amigos — al instante en que esas palabras salieron de mi boca me arrepentí.

— ¿De verdad? — volteo a verme rápidamente. Podía ver en su mirada un brillo especial, ella realmente quería eso, solo una amistad conmigo.

— Claro — dije sonriendo. "Claro" a costa de mi dolor. "Claro" a costa de mi propia felicidad. —. Solo quiero verte feliz.

Cada frase que salía de mi boca me hundía mas.

— Muchas gracias Darién. — dijo dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. Sin esperarlo pude sentir sus brazos rodeando más fuerte que antes —. Pensé que te molestarías, que esto sería más dramático, que no podrías perdonarme...

— ¿Por qué tendría que perdonarte? — dije acariciando su espalda mientras respiraba el aroma de su cabello. Dios, esto no podía estar pasando. Esto debía ser una pesadilla. Hace cinco minutos estaba preparando todo para una cita con ella y ahora ella me abrazaba porque solo seriamos amigos.

— Tengo que decirte algo mas — se alejó y miro mi rostro de nuevo —. Te mereces saber el porqué de todo esto — me soltó y se alejó. Inmediatamente sentí como su calor se escapó de mi cuerpo. —. Hace un tiempo conoc...

— No — la interrumpí, ella volteo a verme sorprendida. —. No digas nada más.

Cerré mis ojos y apreté los puños. Sabía lo que diría a continuación. Conoció a alguien, otro ocupaba sus pensamientos. No pode evitar que las lágrimas salieran, pero tan rápido como lo hacían las limpiaba.

— Mereces saber por qué yo est...

— No, por favor — no podía mas, ella debía irse, estaba rompiéndome por dentro. —. Vete.

— Darién...

— Vete, yo... — un poco más, aguanta un poco más. Dolía, ¡rayos! dolía demasiado.

Ella asintió y lentamente se levantó.

— Lo siento, lo olvide — la detuve haciendo un último esfuerzo por controlar mis emociones. —. Si deseas puedes hablar y pedir un taxi, no quiero que te vayas sola a casa.

— No te preocupes por eso — pude notar cierto temor en su voz —. Seiya me trajo y me está esperando — Eso fue más de lo que pude soportar. No se necesitaba ser genio para entender el contexto de esa frase. Ella sabía que yo había entendido —. Lamento que lo sepas así, yo quería explicarte, pero…

— ¡VETE! — grite sin hacer un esfuerzo por contener mi frustración —. Vete, por favor.

Ella se fue sin decir nada más, escuche como cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sabía que jamás volvería a cruzarla, sabía que ella jamás volvería.

* * *

Pasaron los días y aun dolía, pero podía con ello, el saber que tenía responsabilidades me ayudo.

Aunque al llegar al departamento y estar solo me hacían sufrir nuevamente el abandono de ella.

Después de ese día no la volví a ver, jamás volvimos a coincidir.

Dicen que las penas curan las heridas, yo creo, que solo te dan la sabiduría para vivir con ellas.

* * *

Meses después, me entere por una de las pláticas con sus amigas, que con el paso del tiempo se habían vuelto amigas cercanas a mi también, que Serena se había ido con Seiya y su grupo a una gira internacional.

Tal vez era lo mejor, poner distancia, mucha distancia entre nosotros.

* * *

 **8 años después**

— Vaya, que bien se siente volver a casa — dijo soltándome el brazo — . Espera un momento, iré al tocador.

— Ve con cuidado. — le pedí mientras la veía caminar. Cuando gire mi rostro mire a quien menos pensé y al parecer ella también me había visto.

— ¿Darién? — su voz era distinta, se escuchaba más madura —. Vaya, cuanto tiempo sin verte. Que sorpresa.

— Hola Serena — mi corazón se aceleró, no podría negarlo, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes —. Woow, realmente me sorprender verte por aquí.

— Bueno, debes en cuando es bueno regresar a viejos hábitos, ¿no crees? — me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El tiempo le había sentado de maravilla y se miraba hermosa.

— Si, de hecho, por eso exactamente estamos aquí. — le respondí.

— ¿Estamos? — pregunto sorprendida.

— Si, vengo con... — dije volteando hacia donde Saori había desaparecido cuando me percaté que venía de regreso, pero dos sillas le obstaculizaban el paso. — Oh, espera — le pedí a Serena mientras me acercaba a Saori, quien con sus casi ocho meses de embarazo se le dificultaba caminar entre mesas. Le ayude y la acerque hacia donde estaba Serena esperándome. Su cara era de total sorpresa —. Saori, quiero presentarte a una vieja amiga, Serena — dije mirándolas a ambas —. Serena, ellas es Saori. Mi esposa.

Cuando dije esto, Serena me miro confundida y después a ella, para después reaccionar torpemente.

—Disculpa, mucho gusto, Serena Tsukino — dijo dándole la mano a Saori —. Woow, te casaste, vaya... ¿quién lo diría? ¿Tu?

— Si, lo sé — dije sonriendo y besando la mejilla de mi ahora esposa.

— Y por lo que veo tendrán un bebe — dijo mirando el vientre abultado.

— Si, es nuestro segundo bebe — dijo Saori acariciándolo.

— ¡Dos hijos! — dijo con una sorpresa que entendí perfectamente, de alguna manera esto la estaba lastimando. A pesar de los años seguía conociéndola —. Vaya, Darién Chiba, jamás lo hubiera creído.

— Nuestra pequeña tiene 3 años, pero se quedó en el hotel con mis padres — le aclaro Saori muy emocionada. Serena solo sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

Trate de cambiar el tema y preguntarle sobre ella, así ella podría escapar fácilmente del momento tan incómodo.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Que ha sido de tu vida? ¿Sigues con Seiya?

— Seiya... no, lo nuestro termino después de casi tres años, era muy difícil mantener la relación. Aprendí mucho durante ese tiempo, pero si me preguntas, siento que fue un error — una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y mirándome a los ojos continuo. — . Mejor dicho, en definitiva fue un error estar con él. Perdí muchas cosas.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Saori menciono querer sentarse y yo comencé a buscar una mesa cómoda cerca. Rápidamente ella soltó mi mano y apunto una mesa un poco retirada.

— Bueno, me voy a sentar.

— Deja te acompaño. — dije rápidamente queriendo irme tras ella.

— Oh no amor, yo puedo sola, acabas de encontrar a tu amiga aunque... — dijo haciendo mi mano a un lado —... Serena, ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?

— No, gracias. Tengo algo de prisa — respondió Serena mirando su reloj de mano —. Debo irme.

— Es una pena, bueno, entonces me despido. Espero que nos miremos de nuevo — Saori se fue caminando hacia la mesa mientras yo no podía dejar de verla.

— Se nota lo mucho que la amas — escuche la voz de Serena, ella me miraba con los ojos brillosos, sabia que le dolía —. Realmente se miran muy bien y tú, te ves radiante de felicidad — al final una lagrima escapo de sus ojos la cual limpio rápidamente —. Bueno, me tengo que ir.

Sin decir nada más se alejó de mi saliendo del lugar. A través de las ventanas pude ver como se alejaba y un suspiro escapo de mi pecho.

Amaba a Saori, con todo mi corazón. Nos habíamos casado y creamos nuestra propia familia, una pequeña que era mi adoración y un pequeño que venía en camino, no había nada que no hiciera por ellos, eran mi vida entera, pero Serena, ella siempre seria la mujer de mi vida, mi primer amor y con quien, a pesar del tiempo siempre la tendría clavada dentro de mi corazón.

En esta vida no era nuestro destino terminar juntos, pero, tal vez, en la próxima sí.


	18. Chapter 18 Si fuera fácil olvidarte II

**Si fuera fácil olvidarte II**

* * *

 _ **Rini**_

No podía dejar las cosas así. Sabía que el causante de las visiones de Darién era mi padre, el Rey Endymion. Conocía su plan, él no lo sabía, o tal vez si sabía que me daría cuenta, realmente no lo sé, pero si él podía interferir en la vida de su versión más joven, yo como su futura hija también podía, ¿no?

Serena la estaba pasando muy mal, trataba de mostrarse animada, pero al final, podía ver su rostro oscurecer ante el recuerdo de Darién. No podía dejar de sentir cierto pesar, ellos serán mis padres y aunque no lo sabían, yo los cuidaba como si ya fueran en ese tiempo, excepto por Serena, en ocasiones puede ser muy tonta.

Tuve que pensar bien mi plan, lo primero que tenía que hacer era ir a visitar a Darién, tenía varios días sin verlo y considere que era tiempo.

— ¿Qué haces Rini? — me preguntó mamá Ikuko mientras se acercaba a ver qué estaba cortando sobre la tabla de madera.

— Preparo un sándwich. — le respondí volteando a verla y dándole una sonrisa. — Es para Darién, iré a verlo.

— Oh, ya veo. — dijo mamá Ikuko sin despegar la vista de mis torpes cortes de verduras. — ¿Cómo está el? — su pregunta me hizo voltear a verla de manera interrogativa. — Sé que Serena y el terminaron, solo basta ver la cara de pena de ella, sumando que ya no lo ha mencionado.

— No lo sé — dije volteando la vista hacia la tabla con los trozos de verdura. — . Decidí darle tiempo, es la primera vez que voy, pero... — no sabía si continuar. No quería que me reprendiera por _meterme en asuntos ajenos._ — No sé, no creo que esté muy bien.

— Entiendo — dijo para después abrir el refrigerador y sacar algunas cosas. — ¿Qué te parece si le preparamos algo y así le dura más tiempo? no creo que su ánimo sea mejor que el de Serena así que cocinar es en lo último que ha de pensar.

— ¿Le vamos a preparar comida? — pregunté emocionada.

— Claro.

Mamá Ikuko me sonrió y comenzó a darme algunas indicaciones, sin duda alguna puedo decir que es la mejor abuelita del mundo, aunque ella no lo sepa.

Cuando terminamos, colocó la comida en algunos recipientes y me deseo suerte.

* * *

— Prometo que los volveré a reunir Darién, lo prometo. — me decía a mí misma mientras el elevador se detenía en el décimo piso, salí dispuesta a cumplir mi promesa.

* * *

Después de visitar a Darién y ver que realmente la estaba pasando mal, decidí darle un par de días, días que aproveché para crear el mejor plan del mundo.

Al principio no estaba segura, pero hace dos noches mis dudas desaparecieron.

Era de esas noches en las que no podía dormir y pase buen tiempo dando vueltas sobre la cama, así que hice lo que _no quería,_ ir a la habitación de Serena y dormir con ella, de cierta manera era como si durmiera con mi madre y me tranquiliza.

Bajé las escaleras lentamente, no quería despertar a nadie, al llegar a la puerta hice todo mi esfuerzo por no hacer ni un poquito de ruido y para mi sorpresa encontré a alguien ahí, sentado en el piso, se encontraba Darién, contemplaba a Serena. Se miraba tan tranquilo, casi podía asegurar que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Así como llegue, regrese a mi habitación y ahí fue cuando lo decidí, los ayudaría a volver.

* * *

— Andrew. — llegué saludando, me senté en la barra quedando frente a él. Al verme sonrió y se acercó.

— ¡Rini! Que gusto verte, ¿vienes sola? — pregunto mirando al rededor buscando a alguien.

— Si. Quiero hablar contigo — dije tratando de sonar como quien no quiere la cosa, el junto sus cejas un poco confundido. — . ¿Has visto ha Darién estos días?

— Mph — se quedó pensativo un momento tratando de hacer memoria. — . No, la verdad es que ha estado muy raro, unos días no supe absolutamente nada de él, ahora ya responde llamadas, pero no se deja ver. Así es Darién supongo. ¿No lo has visto?

— Si — tenía que seguir en mi juego, debía hacerle creer que solo lo notaba un poco raro y que debía ayudar a su amigo. Al parecer el que ellos habían terminado no era una noticia que todos supieran. — . Lo que pasa, es que también estoy preocupada y quería saber si. ya sabes, habían hecho esas cosas de amigos para animarlo.

— Lo intento, pero siempre saca algún pretexto. — dijo mientras respiraba resignado.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que debes llamarlo y no darle tiempo de que te de una negativa.

— ¿Cómo?

— Si, ya sabes. Prácticamente le hablas para avisarle que saldrá contigo, no podemos dejar que este así, ¿verdad? o por lo menos debemos saber porque se encuentra tan... tu sabes.

— Si, tienes razón. Es más, en este momento le voy hablar — volteo a ver el reloj en la pared y asintió. — . Si, acaba de salir de clases.

¡Si! Vaya, no fue difícil, ahora solo me queda esperar y escuchar que día saldrán, esto está resultando más fácil de lo que pensaba.

Observe como Andrew sacaba su teléfono celular y marcaba un número, tras unos segundos respondieron del otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Darién! — saludo Andrew con una voz alegre. — Te hablo para avisarte que iremos a un bar el día de hoy. — ¡¿Hoy?! No, hoy no. ¡Rayos! No visualice esta situación, si salían hoy probablemente tendría que improvisar demasiado. Hoy no, hoy no, hoy no. imploraba para mis adentros.

– Vamos Darién, hace mucho que no salimos. – escuche como Andrew insistía, era obvio que Darién no se dejaría convencer tan rápido. Vamos, tu puedes Andrew, convéncelo.

– ¡Un bar! – grito. ¡Si! lo estaba logrando, cierra el trato Andrew, ciérralo. – Necesitamos una salida de hombres, de machos. Vamos.

– Perfecto. Hasta mañana — colgó la llamada y volteo a verme con una sonrisa. —. Vaya, creo que no se pudo negar, gracias por el dato Rini. Mañana saldremos después de clases — me dijo mientras guardaba el celular en su bolsa. — ¿Pedirás algo?

— Oh no, acabo de recordar que debo ir hacer un trabajo con Momo — me excuse bajando de un salto del banco donde me encontraba. —. Lo siento, me tengo que retirar, pero me da mucho gusto saber que Darién saldrá con ustedes. Espero que se anime, será tu misión Andrew.

— Si, no pierdas cuidado.

Listo, ahora lo que sigue. Las chicas.

* * *

— Eso que quieres hacer... no sé, me parece demasiado Rini. — me respondió Rei ante mi propuesta. — ¿No crees que debemos dejarlos que lo arreglen solos?

— ¡No! — dije con la voz en alto. — Ellos deben estar juntos, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, el mundo lo sabe. Anda — dije mientras me acercaba a ella. —. Por favor, quiero ayudarlos. Serena está muy triste y Darién... el finge que todo está bien, pero sé que no es así. Por favor. Solo quiero que puedan hablar.

Rei lo estaba haciendo difícil, pero sabía que si la convencía a ella las demás no serían problema.

— Pero, no lo sé. Siento que es demasiada intromisión. No lo creo apropiado... el que ellos dos... estén... tu sabes... — hacia demasiadas pausas y estaba sonrojada. Cuando necesitaba a la Rei fuerte y decidida salía su versión tímida. — ... no es apropiado estar solos...

— Solo quiero que hablen. Quiero que Serena deje de llorar y llamarlo en sueños — sabía que decir eso era cruel, chantajista y traicionero. Pero también sabía que con eso Rei aceptaría, tenía que hacerlo. — . Es por ellos.

Ella me miro y dudo por varios segundos. — Esta bien, te voy ayudar, pero debes asegurarme que Serena volverá y no... — pude ver como su cara se ponía roja. — ... que no... Que volverá rápidamente.

— Te prometo que ella llegara temprano. — si mi plan salía bien ella llegaría temprano, sí, pero del día siguiente, pero estaba claro que eso no se lo diría

* * *

Al llegar a casa encontré a Serena recostada en su cama mirando el techo, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

— Serena — al escuchar mi voz giro su rostro hacia mí y pude ver algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas. Sonrió para sentarse rápidamente y secar sus lágrimas. — Solo... Solo quería decirte que mañana iremos a dormir al templo de Rei.

— ¿A dormir? — me miro extrañada. — ¿Ya le preguntaste a Rei? Sabes cómo se pone cuando planeamos algo sin consultarle antes.

— Todo esta listo — le sonreí. Moría de ganas porque fuera mañana, cada vez la miraba más decaída. — . Debemos aprovechar que mamá y papá no están. Bueno, me voy a dormir.

— ¿Tan temprano? — me preguntó sorprendida.

— Mañana es un gran día Serena. Tu también deberías dormir.

Sin decir nada más, salí de la habitación con la esperanza que en 24 horas Serena y Darién volvieran a estar juntos.

* * *

— Estas jugando, ¿Verdad? — me pregunto Serena mientras yo sacaba todo de la pequeña maleta.

— No Serena, no es broma — le respondí siguiendo el juego. Había fingido olvidar algunas cosas, cosas que no podían faltar en una pijamada y trataba de convencer a Serena que debía volver a casa y buscarlas. — ¡No están!

Como herencia, mi madre me dio esa habilidad para los dramas, en el futuro ella podría negarlo, pero ahora que la conocía en su tiempo de adolescente eso es imposible.

— Esta bien, iré. — dijo resignada.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? — le preguntó Lita. Volteé a verla rápidamente, ¡No! Podía echar a perder mi plan. — Así podríamos traer las cosas entre las dos.

— Si, tal vez es mejor que Lita te acompañe — Noooo, Amy, jamás había pensado esto, pero ¡Cállate! — . Es peligroso andar sola por las calles.

Sabía que la iban a convencer, no, no por favor. Sin otra alternativa, tuve que comenzar hacer señas detrás de Serena indicándoles que desistieran de la idea. Sus caras eran de confusión total.

— Sabes, creo que lo mejor es que nos quedemos — dijo Lita mientras se sentaba cómodamente sobre unos cojines. — . Quisiera preparar algunos bocadillos.

— Si, yo quisiera terminar de leer este capítulo. — continuo Amy mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

Sentí un peso quitarse sobre mi cuando Serena salió de la habitación para ir a casa.

— Pequeña bribona — se acercó a mi Mina con gesto divertido. — . Es hora que nos expliques que te traes entre manos.

Sonreí, mi mejor aliada sin duda alguna podía ser Mina ¿por qué no lo pensé antes?

* * *

— ¡Es un plan maravilloso! — grito Mina emocionada cuando les conté mi plan. — Al parecer te enseñare algunas cosas en el futuro y como sacaste la inteligencia de Darién hasta mejoraste, vaya... — comenzó a dramatizar fingiendo llorar. — ... La alumna superó a la maestra.

— ¡MINA! — gritaron todas al escucharla.

— ¿Qué? Vamos, todas sabemos que la inteligencia de Rini no la heredó de parte de Serena.

— ¿No crees que te excediste en tus acciones? — me preguntó Amy. Ellas miraban mi comportamiento como el capricho de una niña, pero no, simplemente me aseguraba que mis futuros padres estuvieran juntos.

— Después entenderás Amy. Confíen en mí, por favor.

Después de eso, ninguna dijo nada. Fue entonces que decidí pedirle ayuda a Mina, parecía ser la única que de alguna manera me apoyaba y me faltaba solo un pequeño detalle para asegurar que Serena y Darién se encontrarían.

— Mina... — le hable despacio para que las demás no escucharan. — . Necesito tu ayuda. — como si ni siquiera me hubiera escuchado, estirón el brazo para tomar uno de los bocadillos que preparó Lita.

— Dime. — dijo mientras fingía saborear el bocadillo. Sin duda alguna Mina era... Genial.

— Necesito que hables al celular de Andrew — ahora fui yo quien tomó una golosina. — . Necesito saber si ya llegó a su departamento o va en camino.

Mina no dijo nada, en cambio tomo otra golosina y justo antes de meterla a su boca pego un brinco.

— ¡Santo cielo! — se levantó y fue hacia Lita. — Lita, ¿Tienes el número de Andrew? Necesito saber si dejé en el Crown una carpeta con mis fotos. Tengo una audición la próxima semana y necesito las fotos. — Mina fingía una preocupación muy real. Por la cara de las demás le creyeron cada palabra.

— Sí, claro. Toma. — Lita le dio su celular y Mina rápidamente encontró su número y marco esperando que atendieran del otro lado.

— Hola... Hola Anazuki... Quería preguntarle a Andrew si dejé una carpeta en... ¿Eh? ... Oh, vaya... ¿Hace cuánto? ... Quien lo diría... ¿El también? ... Mañana querrán morirse... Si, si, entiendo... No te preocupes, mañana me comunico... Gracias. — Colgó la llamada y entró el celular a su dueña. — Vaya, al parecer Andrew está ahogado en alcohol, llegó hace 15 minutos y al parecer acaba caer rendido.

— ¿De verdad? — pregunto Amy. — Jamás lo hubiera creído de él.

— Al parecer fue a un bar con varios amigos. — al decir esto Mina me miró por dos segundos. — Todos se fueron de ahí hace como treinta minutos. Bueno, ¡comencemos nuestra fiesta!

Sin decir nada más cosas comenzamos a platicar y jugar. Todas comenzamos a disfrutar el inicio de la noche, en un rato más les diría que Serena no llegaría a dormir, pero eso será después.

* * *

 **Cuando termine de escribir la primera parte, inmediatamente pensé en esta, porque al igual que ustedes estaba "la intriga" de saber como es que ocurrió todo y claro, que las chicas no hubieran ido a buscar a Serena.**

 **Probablemente me tome algún tiempo volver a publicar, tengo dos historias en las que quiero trabajar y por escribir estos OneShots no puedo. Dejo los otros en pausa porque se me ocurre algo para una nueva historia y me olvido de lo demás... a ver que pasa.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	19. Chapter 19 La última vez

**La última vez**

* * *

— Sailor Júpiter me ha seguido — dijo la princesa mientras me abrazaba fuertemente. —. La perdí de vista, pero seguro seguirá mi rastro. Tenemos poco tiempo.

Sin decir más, la tomé por la cintura acercando su cuerpo aún más a mí y la besé. Ella se colgó de mi cuello y se entregó a mí demanda.

— Estás dos semanas sin ti han sido una tortura Serena. — Intenté volver a besarla, pero ella me detuvo colocando su dedo índice frente a mi boca.

— Princesa Serena — dijo para después sonreír. —. No olvide los modales Príncipe Endymion.

Solté una carcajada, la amaba... La había extrañado tanto, necesitaba acariciar cada centímetro de su cuerpo de nuevo, respirar su perfume y embriagarme de su esencia.

— Desearía que tuviéramos más tiempo. Te extrañe tanto — ella trato de disimular su tristeza al recordar él porque era difícil vernos. —. Las desapariciones continúan. Mis generales iniciaron una búsqueda el día de ayer.

— Son tiempos difíciles. En la Luna tampoco están tranquilos — lentamente soltó el agarre sobre mi cuello y su mirada se perdió. —. Mi madre no ha querido decir nada, incluso celebrará un baile.

— ¿Un baile? — pregunté incrédulo.

— Tampoco lo entiendo, pero debo apoyarla. Después de todo es la reina, supongo que trata de calmar a su pueblo.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, abrazándonos tan fuerte con la intención de no tener que separarnos.

Hace algunas semanas las cosas se han puesto turbias, energía maligna aparece de repente en diferentes partes de la Tierra, cuando llegamos está ha desaparecido junto con algunas personas. Los pueblos están aterrados y el que no he podido hacer algo me inquieta.

— Ven, vamos a nuestro lugar. — susurré besando su frente.

Ella asintió y rápidamente corrimos hasta llegar.

— Te juro que sentía la presencia de Júpiter tras nosotros — confeso agitada, pero sin dejar de sonreír. —. Espero haya venido sola, si las demás la acompañan en tres minutos las tendremos atacando.

Cerré la entrada y utilizando un poco de mi poder cubrí la entrada con plantas. Lentamente regresé y me senté a su lado.

— Tengo algo que decirte — ella volteo a verme. Podía ver en su mirada que intuía lo que diría a continuación. —. Mañana, al salir el Sol, un pequeño ejército y yo saldremos en busca de quién está detrás de las desapariciones y de aquellos brotes de energía maligna.

— Endymion...

Intenté sonreír. — Tranquila, ¿está bien? Prometo que volveré — mi mirada era de angustia total, incluso podía asegurar que algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos celestes. Sin pensador dos veces me hinque frente a ella tomando sus delicadas manos entre las mías. —. Prometo, por el poder que me fue otorgado... — ella abrió los ojos sorprendida de lo que hacía. Ella conocía ese juramento, todo aquel protector de planetas lo hacía. — ... Que yo, Endymion, soberano del Reino Dorado, al terminar esta misión uniré mi poder, mi alma y corazón a la princesa Serena, futura soberana de la Luna — lentamente una luz dorada proveniente de mis manos envolvió las manos de ellas —. Entrego parte de mi poder y uno mi vida a la de ella para siempre.

La luz se fue apagando y ella miraba expectante nuestras manos.

— Endymion, y-yo... Tu... — volteo a verme y varias lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Sonreí y las limpié lentamente.

— No llores princesa. De ahora en adelante estaremos unidos. De esta manera siempre sentirás lo que yo, si algo ocurriese serías la primera en saberlo. Cuando vuelva lo sabrás aquí — dije apuntando a su corazón. — y yo estaré esperándote.

— Promete que nada te pasará y volverás a mí — soltó sus manos de mi agarre y las coloco en mis mejillas haciendo que nuestras miradas se conectaran. —. Promete que volverás... Por favor.

— Prometo que volveré... No importa si debo buscarte en otra vida, pero tú y yo estaremos juntos — gire mi rostro besando una de las palmas de su mano. —. Mi amor por ti es más grande que el mismo universo, es por ello que siempre nos vamos a encontrar.

Ella sabía lo que significaba. No podía asegurar que volvería, ambos sabíamos que las cosas eran más graves de lo que parecían y nuestro escape de ello era el vernos, el estar juntos por un momento.

Se acercó y me beso dulcemente, me deje llevar por ese sentimiento y lentamente nos recostamos en la pequeña cama en la que se encontraba sentada.

Ninguno dijo palabra alguna, solo nuestras miradas y caricias hablaron. Ella se entregó a mí y yo me fundí en ella con total adoración. Como si fuera la última vez.

* * *

— Duele — dije mientras colocaba una mano en mi pecho. —. Siento algo, no sé. Algo ocurre. Algo ocurre con el príncipe Endymion.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — pregunto Sailor Mars mirándome con el ceño fruncido. No dije nada, solo bajé la mirada.

— Hizo el juramento, ¿cierto? — pregunto Sailor Venus inclinándose frente a mí, volteo a verla y no había reproche en su mirada solo ternura y tristeza. Bajé la mira y asentí.

— Me encantaría tener tiempo y discutirlo, pero no lo tengo — dijo Sailor Mars mientras miraba a nuestro alrededor. —. Debemos sacar de aquí a la princesa.

Rápidamente dos Sailor salieron corriendo frente a mí y lo entendí, debía seguirlas, a mí espalda Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Mercury corrían igualmente.

Hoy era el dichoso baile, pero todo se frustró, una energía maligna apareció en la Luna junto con un gran ejército terrestre. La batalla no se hizo esperar, incluso mi madre estaba en batalla directamente con quién se declaró líder. Una joven pelirroja, Reina Beryl era su nombre según escuché. Inmediatamente al inicio del ataque, las cuatro Sailor tenían como misión protegerme y llevarme a un lugar donde pudiera estar a salvo, pero nadie estaba preparado para lo que iba a ocurrir.

Un dolor sin precedentes se instaló en mi pecho haciendo que callera sobre mis rodillas.

— Serena, princesa. Arriba, no tenemos tiempo, debemos ponerla a salvó. — escuché la voz de Sailor Mercury, pero no podía moverme, el dolor seguía ahí. Una parte de mi sabía el motivo, pero otra se negaba a creerlo.

Sailor Mars se agachó tomando mi mano para levantarme cuando abrió los ojos.

— Sangre... — dijo Sailor Mars al ver una mancha roja en mi vestido y bajo mi mano.

— No es mía — dije en un susurro antes de que cualquiera ahí cayera en pánico. —. Endymion...

Sin tener tiempo de nada solté un grito y comencé a llorar. Las Sailor no dijeron nada, pero sin perder el tiempo dos de ellas me tomaron por los hombros, las lágrimas no me permitían distinguir a nada ni nadie.

Dos segundos después una energía asfixiante nos cubrió y frente a nosotras se encontraba una pelirroja con una mirada terrorífica, el ruido de espadas chocando entre ellas, de gritos, ataques de otros guerreros e incluso restos de energía nos rodeaban.

— ¡SERENA! — escuché el grito de mi madre a mis espaldas, pero no pude siquiera a voltear a verla, mi vista estaba fija en la mano derecha de quién estaba frente a mí.

Ella, esa que se proclamaba reina tenía sujeto por el cuello de su ropa a alguien quién yacía sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza colgando hacia enfrente, era un cuerpo sin vida... No sé si fueron sus manos cubiertas de sangre, el cabello que cubría su rostro, la estructura de su cuerpo, el diseño de su armadura o el símbolo del reino terrestre lo que me hizo identificarlo. Ese frente a mí era Endymion.

Fue entonces que mire una herida a la altura de su pecho. Rápidamente coloque una mano sobre la mancha de sangre a la misma altura en mi vestido. Él había llegado a la Luna, eso que sentí momentos antes fue el mismo dolor que el sintió.

Fue más de lo que pude soportar y comencé a llorar como pensé que jamás lo haría, no me importaba que estuviera en plena guerra, no mí importaba nada. El amor de mi vida había muerto.

— ¿Le lloras al príncipe? — pregunto con un tono burlesco. — si hubieras llegado un minuto antes hubieras estado presente en su muerte. Quizá hasta te hubiera salpicado un poco de sangre — una risilla diabólica escape de sus labios. —. El muy idiota vino hasta acá para detenerme. ¿Lo puedes creer? ¡El solo quería salvarte, el perdió la vida por tu culpa! — lanzó un ataque hacia mí, pero Sailor Júpiter lo desvió. La Reina Beryl ni se inmutó. —. Le dije que conmigo tendría todo lo que deseara, todo el poder, todo el control ¡pero se negó! ¡Murió por tu culpa princesa estúpida!

No sé qué pasó exactamente, solo sentía como algunos ataques volaban sobre mí, todo parecía ocurrir en cámara lenta. Sailor Mercury lanzaba ataques a lugares estratégicos, Sailor Mars y Júpiter daban todo en cada arremetida mientras Sailor Venus embestía a cualquiera que se acercara.

No podía ver nada más que al cuerpo que dejó caer Beryl para atacar a las Sailor. Tirado como si fuera nada yacía mi amado. Sin que nadie lo notará realmente me acerque a su cuerpo y el dolor en mi pecho regreso, pero este era diferente, era totalmente mío, era el dolor de perder al amor de tu vida. Me deje caer sobre su pecho y lloré amargamente un par de segundos hasta que gire mi rostro y la miré, Endymion aún tenía sujeta la espada en su mano derecha. Sin pensarlo decidí tomar su espada, al hacerlo sentí el calor de su mano, su cuerpo seguía tibio. Esto solo avivó mi dolor y lo siguiente ni siquiera lo pensé.

Tome la espada con ambas manos, atravesé en mi vientre y la saque rápidamente, sentí como sangre corría por mi espalda baja y por mi vientre, me deje caer sobre el cuerpo de Endymion. Escuché gritos, llanto, explosiones y demás cosas, pero yo solo podía concentrarme en el calor que aún emanaba su cuerpo, tal vez pocos lo entiendan o tal vez nadie, pero en ese momento me sentía en paz. Pronto estaría con él, con mi amado Endymion. Juntos, como siempre soñamos. Poco a poco todo quedo en silencio…

* * *

Me había ido pésimo en mi examen de matemáticas. Seguro mi madre lo vería al llegar a casa así que debía deshacerme de la evidencia incriminatoria.

— Bah, que se lo lleve el viento. — dije haciendo una bola de papel y lanzándola a mí espalda.

* * *

Tenía días con ese sueño, una princesa se acercaba y depositaba un suave beso en mis labios.

— _Pronto_.

Era lo único que decía para después desaparecer. Por alguna razón tenía todo el día con ese sueño rodando por mi cabeza. Iba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no vi venir una bola de papel que golpeó mi cabeza. Por reflejo la tomé antes de que cayera y sin siquiera pensarlo la extendí.

— ¡¿Treinta puntos?! — levanté la vista buscando de quién podría ser tan terrible examen y frente a mí, dándome la espalda estaba una chiquilla con uniforme de secundaria. — Vaya cabeza de chorrito, deberías estudiar más.

Cuando giro y pude ver su rostro mi corazón dio un salto que resultó incluso doloroso. Ella me miró y abrió mucho los ojos, colocó su mano sobre su pecho y algunas lágrimas se comenzaron acumular en sus ojos celestes.

Me acerque rápidamente a ella, ella me miraba sin decir nada y sin poder evitarlo baje mi rostro hasta su oído.

— Te prometí que volvería.


	20. Chapter 20 Presiento

**Presiento**

* * *

Para quien no la conoce pareciera que es la jovencita más inocente del mundo, pero yo conocía algo que los demás no. Esa pequeña rubia estaba jugando sucio y aunque hiciera hasta lo imposible estaba cayendo de lleno en su juego.

— Serena — la saludo Mina con demasiado entusiasmo, típico en ella. Serena salto a sus brazos siguiendo con la pequeña fiesta entre ellas. —. Mira a quien me encontré — dijo señalándome con su dedo índice como si no fuera obvio que se trataba de mí. —. No tiene planes así que lo invite a comer un helado con nosotras.

— Claro, suena bien. — sonrió muy a su estilo, sabía lo que pasaba por su pequeña cabeza y sin dejar de sonreír negué levemente.

— ¡Charlie! — grito Mina mientras sacudía su brazo saludando a un joven a lo lejos. —. Vuelvo en un segundo, es un amigo de mi colegio anterior. ¡Tenía mucho sin verlo!

Sin perder tiempo Mina salió corriendo dejándonos a los dos, Serena se acerco como si nada para sentaste en una roca a mi lado.

— ¿Lo vas hacer o lo hago yo? — pregunto sin siquiera verme.

Antes de poder responder sentí como mi camisa era jalada y lo siguiente que supe era que me besaba. No me sorprendía, era algo que tenía tiempo haciendo siempre que terminábamos solos, aunque fuera solo un minuto. No podía resistirme, sus labios eran suaves, su olor era dulce y la combinación de nuestra saliva era una droga. Sin siquiera dar un aviso se separó de mí, se levantó y dio algunos pasos como si nada hubiera pasado.

— Mina ya se acerca.

* * *

— Te noto extraño — Andrew me miraba como tratando de deducir algo. —. ¿Qué te ocurre?

— No es nada, probablemente el estrés — dije tratando de restarle importancia. —. Ya se acercan los finales.

— Ni que me lo digas, creo que reprobare algunas materias.

Logre cambiar el tema de la manera más disimulada, seguimos perdiendo el tiempo, Andrew y yo hablábamos entre clientes. Después de un par de horas decidí retirarme. Al llegar a mi departamento me tire en el sofá dejando caer mi cabeza en el respaldo.

— No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, Serena. ¡Diablos! Eres un tormento cabeza de chorlito.

Y como si el destino no quisiera que me sentara a pensar en ella el timbre sonó varias veces. Estaba indispuesto, pero no podía dejar a la persona que estaba tocando esperando. Al abrir la puerta me sorprendí, ¿Qué hacía aquí?

— ¿Serena? — pregunte sin creer que era ella quien estaba frente a mí.

— Esa misma — me sonrió de nuevo de manera inocente. —. Dejaste esto con Andrew, así que me ofrecí a traerlo inmediatamente, parece importante.

— Acabo de llegar... ¿No me pudiste alcanzar? — pregunte incrédulo.

— Vaya, esperaba un gracias no un interrogatorio.

Sin decir nada más se adentró a mi departamento pasando por debajo de mi brazo.

— Serena — dije tratando de sonar decidido y como si su presencia en mi departamento no me afectara. —. ¿Venias siguiéndome?

— Insisto, contigo nada puede quedar como una coincidencia. No sabes disfrutar el momento y ya. — al parecer se había molestado, sabía que no era así y solo fingía para no responder. Cruzo los brazos y me miraba directamente a los ojos.

— Olvídalo — dije resignado. —. Pasa a la sala, siéntate. ¿Quieres algo? ¿Agua? ¿Te?

Y de pronto aparecía la Serena que venía jugando conmigo. Se acercó a mí y jalando de nuevo mi camisa como al parecer era costumbre comenzó a besarme, pero esta vez había algo diferente.

— Vamos Darién... — decía entre besos. —. No hables tanto, disfruta esto.

Por alguna razón que desconozco lo tome como una orden y sin siquiera pensarlo la tome por la cintura fuertemente lo cual ella aprovecho para enredar sus piernas en mi cintura. Camine sin siquiera pensarlo directamente a mi habitación hasta que al llegar a la cama ella se solto y cayo de pie.

Alejo su rostro y me miro directamente a los ojos, sus pupilas están dilatadas y sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas. Sonrió de lado, mi perdición, era la sonrisa más pervertida y sensual que seguro jamás vería en mi vida. Coloco sus manos en mi pecho, comenzó a bajar la mirada hasta llegar a sus manos y entonces comenzó a romper la camisa. No hice nada para evitarlo. Cuando esta estaba abierta totalmente rasgada sus ojos comenzaron a pasear por mi cuerpo, pude notar como su mirada volvió a cambiar y sus manos comenzaron a pasear por mi pecho y abdomen.

— S-serena... — dije con dificultad y con la respiración agitada.

— ¿Por qué no me habías dejado verte de esta manera antes?

Tomo mi cuello para bajar mi rostro y comenzó a devorar mis labios sin piedad y yo no podía hacer nada más que besarla de la misma manera. Sin saber en qué momento habíamos cambiado de posición dejando la cama a mi espalda, ella me empujo delicadamente y caí sobre las cobijas.

— Me estas volviendo loco Serena.

Soltó una risita y volvió a recorrerme con la mirada. Eso era suficiente para que me excitara de una manera exagerada.

— Espera un momento.

Sin decir nada salió corriendo de la habitación. Me quede tendido esperando que volviera. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo al parecer ocurriría. Mil cosas pasaron por mi mente hasta que me di cuenta que Serena no regresaba. Me levanté y salí de la habitación, no podía verla por ningún lado. Al llegar a la sala comencé a voltear hacia todos lados y sobre la mesa de centro lo vi. Una nota.

 _Sé que no es lo que esperabas. Lamento irme de esta manera, pero si me quedaba un segundo más ahí te iba a comer vivo y bueno, te pediría que hicieras lo mismo. No podía permitirlo, nuestra primera vez será especial. No desesperes._

 _Serena T._

Una risa escapo de mis labios.

* * *

Pasaron algunos días y no supe nada de Serena. No podía culparla, estaba en su último año de preparatoria y podía entenderla ya que yo estaba en el último de la carrera de medicina.

* * *

— Hola Serena, me alegra verte por aquí — saludo Andrew. —. Supongo que terminaste tu semana de exámenes.

— No quiero hablar de cosas tristes Andrew, mejor dame una malteada de fresa, por favor. Necesito levantar mis ganas de vivir.

— A la orden, sale una malteada extra grande, la casa invita. Por cierto, el otro día Darién me dejo esto para ti.

— ¿Para mí? — pregunto confundida.

— Si, dice que la dejaste cuando fuiste a su casa a dejarle su libreta.

Sin esperar una respuesta Andrew le entrego una libreta rosa con una imagen de cuaderno en la portada. Si, definitivamente eso podía pasar con facilidad por un cuaderno de ella, hasta ella podría creerlo si no supiera con seguridad que no lo era.

Cuando Andrew se alejó para atender algunos clientes, Serena abrió la libreta y el mensaje en ella la hizo sonreír.

 _Presiento que serás de esos errores, de esos que estoy dispuesto a cometer._

 _Presiento que te vas y ya no vienes._

 _Yo olvido mis presentimientos solo por volverte a ver._

— ¡Andrew! — grito sin darse cuenta que el rubio estaba cerca. —. Oh, disculpa. Creo que Darién se equivocó, este cuaderno no es mío, tiene algunas cosas que parecen importantes así que iré a devolverla inmediatamente. No quiero ser culpable si alguien reprueba por no tener sus apuntes. — guardo sus cosas en la mochila y tras darle un beso en la mejilla despidiéndose para dirigirse hacia el departamento _del amigo de su amigo_.

— ¿Cuándo dejaran de jugar? — Se quedó mirando a Serena hasta que esta salió del establecimiento en dirección al departamento de su mejor amigo.


	21. Chapter 21 Nos volveremos a ver

**Nos volveremos a ver**

* * *

Serena había comenzado con dolores de parto hacia unas horas atrás. Por mí bien mental decidí no ser yo quien trajera al mundo a los bebés y fuera otro médico quién lo hiciera.

Aún estaba sorprendido de saber que esperábamos no uno, sino dos bebés. Siempre se nos habló de una hija en el futuro, la Pequeña Dama. Tal vez algo había cambiado y nuestro futuro sería diferente.

Cuando supimos que eran dos bebés los que venían en camino la alegría inundó nuestra vida. Esperábamos con ansias su llegada, el cuarto listo, cunas, sillas para coche, mucha ropa... Todo era el prepararnos para su llegada.

Serena trataba de ser fuerte y no causar un alboroto por el dolor, discretamente use un poco de mi poder para tranquilizarla pero realmente era mínimo lo que podía hacer por aliviarla, ese dolor es propio de las mujeres y aunque se sufre, al final también es una satisfacción y alegria que solo ellas experimentan.

— Solo un poco más — le decía en mi intento por calmarla.  
— Algo ocurre — me dijo entre lágrimas y sudor —. Lo sé, lo siento... Algo ocurre.  
— Todo estará bien...  
— No entiendes... — una contracción la interrumpió. Apretó mi mano y pujó con mucha fuerza. —. Por favor, Darién.

Su voz se escuchaba tan débil, no podía culparla, eran dasiadas horas las que llevábamos en esto. En ese momento llegó otra contraccion y ella pujó mucho más fuerte, un llanto se escuchó y mi corazón se inundó de alegría, unas lágrimas escaparon de mi rostro pero antes de poder si quiera decirle algo a Serena, está ya se encontraba pujando nuevamente.

Podía escuchar la voz del doctor diciendo que el segundo bebé estaba saliendo, voltee a ver a Serena, esperando aquel llanto para así felicitarla por ser tan valiente y por tan preciado regalo pero este jamás llegó...

Después de eso, todo se volvió una mancha borrosa.

* * *

Los doctores nos llevaron ambos bebés. Serena cargaba en un brazo un pequeño bulto en una cobija rosa, al acercarme pude ver el cabello rosa de la pequeña.

— Rini...

En el otro brazo, Serena no dejaba de ver al pequeño cubierto en una cobija azul.

— Rini se a dormido — dijo sin voltear a verme. —. ¿Podrías tomarla un momento?  
Antes de acercarme una enfermera entró diciendo que venía por la pequeña, que debía pasar por una revisión, que sería la última. Así que nos dejó solos, la habitación se quedó en silencio.

Esa maldita regla, ese maldito requisito. Maldito el segundo en que nos enteramos de ese "derecho", no era eso, era una tortura, ¿Dejar al bebé con sus padres? ¿Una despedida? No, era una tortura, era ir y venir del mismo infierno. No podía, no quería, era demasiado, no podía siquiera dar un paso, pero la imagen frente a mi era bizarra, ahí estaba, la mujer de mis sueños cargando a nuestro hijo, ese del que nunca escucharía su llanto, jamás pediría mis brazos, no podría aconsejarlo y contarle la historia de amor entre su madre y yo. Jamás...

Mis pies estaba sujetos al piso, no podía moverme, el solo hecho de pensar en acercarme hacía que mi corazón temblará y la nariz me pícara por las lágrimas que me esforzaba por no dejar salir. Serena no decía nada, sujetaba al pequeño mirándolo detenidamente, podía ver cómo pasaba sus dedos delicadente por su carita.

— Es idéntico a ti — dijo volteando a verme. Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas, sus mejillas estaban húmedas y tenía una sonrisa muy forzada en el rostro. Me sentí miserable por no poder acercarme —. Tiene tu cabello y... — su voz comenzó a quebrarse, eso fue suficiente para mí y comencé a llorar sin poder siquiera contenerme. No Darién, debes ser fuerte, por ella... —... Seguro llegaría a ser tan inteligente como tu. Es hermoso...

No pude contenerme más y aunque una parte de mi quería protegerse y mantenerse alejado, otra quería estar juntoa ella, me acerque rápidamente, me tire de rodillas dejando caer mi rostro en una de sus piernas. Ella me permitió llorar como nunca antes y después de un rato me pidió que cargará al bebé, que no tardarían en llegar por el para prepararlo...

Cuando sentí su pequeño cuerpo entre mis brazos y examine su rostro mi corazón se volvió a partir. Realmente se parecía mucho a mi. ¡Cielos! No podía con esto, esto estaba sobrepasando mis límites de cordura.

¿Cómo podía Serena estar tan tranquila? Yo estaba en mi límite, sentia que mi ser pedía una excusa más para estallar, así que voltee a verla y al ver sus ojos lo entendí. Sus ojos no brillaban como antes, la luz y paz que irradiaba no podía verla... Fue entonces que comprendí, ella no tenía el corazón roto, simplemente una parte de ella había muerto junto con nuestro hijo. La Serena que entró no sería la misma que saldría del hospital y jamás volvería a serlo.

Después de eso, ambos nos sentamos con el pequeño entre nosotros y nos despedimos... Fue desgarrador pero necesario. Después de ese día lloramos, pero jamás como esa ocasión.

* * *

— Es hora de comer — escuche la voz de Mina mientras cargaba a la pequeña Rini —. Ven, ya tengo listo tu biberon.

No dije nada, nisiquiera voltee a verla, amaba a mi hija, si, pero aun no me sentia listo. La perdida de nuestro pequeño aun la sentia fresca y la pequeña no hacia mas que recordarmelo. Serena no estaba mejor que yo, tenia dias en su habitacion sin querer siquiera salir, solo hablaba un poco conmigo y lo basico con las chicas, no se reusaba a tener contacto con la pequeña pero nunca duraba mas tiempo del necesario con ella en brazos.

* * *

Despues de varios dias, una noche, al regresar del trabajo note que todas las chicas tanto como Artemis y Luna se encontraba en la habitacion matrimonial rodeando la cama.

— ¿Chicas? — les llame al entrar a la habitacion. — ¿Ocurre algo?

Ellas se miraron entre ellas y Mina fue quien se acerco a mi pidiendome salir un momento de la habitacion.

— Darien, las chicas y yo hemos hablado y creemos que lo mejor es... — bajo la vista y pude ver como jugaba con sus manos de manera nerviosa —. Tu sabes que Serena no se encuentra de la mejor manera y cada dia empeora, la pequeña Rini necesita de sus padres y bueno, ustedes no estan para ella.  
— Mina, por favor.  
— No, Darien — dijo cambiando drasticamente el tono de su voz. —. No se pueden permitir este tipo de actitud, no por mas tiempo, entendemos que su perdida les duele, a todos nos duele pero no podemos perder el camino...  
— Y ¿qué sugieren? — pregunte mas para terminar la conversacion que por interes. Cerre los ojos y masajee un poco mis sien.  
— Borrar la memoria de Serena

La mire sorprendido, examine su expresion y busque algo en su mirada que me indicara que era una simple broma pero no encontre nada.

— ¿Qué dices?  
— Sabes que Serena no mejorara, el perder a su hijo mato una parte importante en ella. De seguir asi el futuro que conocemos terminara por desaparecer. — dijo bastante frustrada.  
— Debe ser una broma. — dije sin creer lo que escuchaba.  
— No, no lo es. Incluso si te niegas lo haremos. Sabes que de no ser asi la perderemos — voltee a verla tratando de encontrar algo en en ella, algo que me diera alguan esperanza, ¿De que? No lo se — Si, incluido tú y la bebe. Ella tambien tiene derechos, ¿lo sabias? Derecho de tener unos padres que velen por ella y no que esten por ahi... sobreviviendo. Ella los necesita.

Ojala hubiera podido refutar lo que dijo pero no, ella tenia razon. Asentí levemente con la cabeza y sin dejar pasar mas tiempo ella se dirigio hacia la habitacion y yo fui tras ella.

Nadie dijo nada, me acerque a la cama, me inque y tome la mano de Serena, podia sentir su mano tibia pero no sentia su presencia como lo hacia antes, estaba sin estar y eso me partdia cada vez mas el corazon.

Rápidamente las chicas formaron un circulo alrededor de la cama y se tomaron de las manos.

Podia sentir el poder de sus cristales fluir entre ellas, Rei que era quien se encontraba en el extremo mas cerca de Serena se acerco y toco su cabeza, el brillo que rodeaba a las demas tambien cubrio a Serena. Mis ojos comenzaban a picar y una o dos lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos, sin siquiera notarlo, Mina, quien estaba detras de mi, se acerco y coloco su mano sobre mi cabeza, no lo había menciono pero su tacto me lo decía, yo estaba incluído en el asunto de la perdida de memoria, me hubiera gustado resistirme, no permitir que borraran de mi aquel rostro sonrosado, esa nariz pequeña y esos finos cabellos oscuros y aunque sabia que podria haber dado mi vida a cambio de la suya, no podia hacer nada ahora y si, su recuerdo nos hacia daño, cada dia le encontraba menos vida al día y día y Serena moria lentamente, lo sabía.

Lo ultimo que paso por mi mente fue el rostro de mi pequeño y despues de eso todo se volvio oscuridad.

* * *

— Padre — me llamó la Pequeña Dama mientras paseabamos por el jardín —. He tenido unos sueños bastante extraños. Sueño con un niño que se dice ser mi guardian.  
— ¿Un guardián? — pregunté incredulo — Suena interesante ya que conozco a cada uno.  
— Es justo lo que le dije — dijo muy segura de sí misma —. Pero el dice que él es nuevo, que es un guardián que antes no era necesario, que es el guardián del equilibrio entre la Luna y la Tierra. Ya que yo soy hija de ustedes y soy algo así como la primera en tener ambos poderes el es "mi guardian". — dijo haciendo unas comillas con los dedos.  
— Suena interesante, tendré que consultarlo. — dije tratando de calmarla—. ¿El guardián te dijo su nombre?  
— Si, dijo llamarse Tenchi.  
— ¿Tenchi?  
— Si — se acercó y tomo mi mano —. Tengo tiempo soñando con el, me ha contado muchas cosas... — cuando alzó la mirada y nuestros ojos se conectaron senti algo en mi interior —. Me conto que tuvo que dejar a sus padres siendo muy pequeño pero que debia hacerlo, que tenia una mision y no podia cumplirla sin dejarlos — ella suspiro y miro hacia el horizonte. Cuando dijo eso, me senti extrañado, un tipo de añoranza se apoderó de mí. — pero ¿Sabes que me hizo sentir mejor? — su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y no supe que responder —. El es feliz... dice que aunque no lo ven el siempre esta con su familia.— se quedó en silencio un momento dejando escapar un suspiro — ¿Crees qué su familia aun lo recuerde?  
— Yo no creo que lo hayan olvidado, pero hay algo que debes entender — me incline quedando a su altura —. Lo que la mente olvida, el corazón lo recuerda. Si su familia lo ha llegado a olvidar sus corazones jamás lo haran.  
— Padre... ¿Te hubiera gustado tener un hijo? — dijo mientras jalaba un poco el traje indicandome que bajara a su altura, coloco sus manos en mis mejillas logrando que nuestras miradas fueran directas —. Ya sabes, un niño parecido a ti.  
Su pregunta provocó un vuelco en mi pecho, comencé a sentir una angustia que lentamente crecía. Estaba sintiendo mucha ansiedad.  
— No necesito más de lo que tengo.

No volvimos a tocar el tema, no de manera directa.

En algunas ocasiones La Pequeña Dama comentaba algo sobre su guardián pero de manera esporádica, yo jamás pregunté. Algo en mi corazón me decía que no preguntará, que no indagara. Algo dentro de mi quería protegerse.

* * *

Todo cambio justo después de mi último suspiro, no éramos eternos. Mi hermosa hija y mi esposa estaban a mi lado, como siempre. Serena me tomaba la mano con una sonrisa en el rostro, ella lo sabia, la muerte jamas podria separarnos, no por mucho tiempo. Mi querida hija, estaba lista para este momento y aun asi algunas lagrimas corrian por su rostro.

Cuándo abrí los ojos vi frente a mi un joven, su rostro me era sumamente familiar.

— Por fin has llegado — sonrei al escuchar esa voz, como si el tiempo no existiera lo recordé, aunque solo había visto su rostro de recién nacido sabía quién era aquel frente a mi —. Hay tanto que quiero contarte papá...  
— Tenchi.

Y por fin, desde pues toda una vida, después de cientos de años me sentía completo.

* * *

 **Tenia muchísimo con ese fic escrito, pero no llegaba la idea de cómo terminarlo, asi que decidi publicarlo, si no miraba la luz ahora no lo haria jamas. Borre y quite tantas veces pero algo en mi me dice que transmite lo que me gustaria.  
**

 **Este fic se inspiro en un pequeño que decidió partir mucho antes de lo pensado. Nunca se nos prepara para una perdida de ese tipo. A todos esos pequeños angeles que nos han dejado, que su estancia con nosotros fue fugaz... Nos volveremos a ver.**


	22. Chapter 22 Incomodidades

**Incomodidades**

* * *

— ¿Cuándo irás a presentarte con los padres de Serena?

— ¡¿Qué?! — su pregunta fue tan sorpresiva que derrame un poco de mi café sobre unas hojas. Rápidamente intenté limpiarlas. — ¿Presentarme?

— Si, presentarte Darién. Debes ser un chico responsable y dar buena impresión.

— Andrew... No sé si deba preocuparme por eso ahora, es muy pronto, ¿No? Serena no ha mencionado nada sobre ir con sus padres.

Andrew cruzó los brazos, se podía notar de lejos su molestia y podía entenderlo pero también debía comprender que esto es nuevo para mí y pensar en ir a presentarme era simplemente terrorífico y más aún después de que su padre nos miro juntos y se puso a gritar que era un señor que pervertia a su hija.

Sabía que estaba a punto de comenzar una reprimenda cuando llegó Serena gritando de alegría y lanzándose sobre mi.

— ¡Mi Darién! — grito mientras me abrazaba por la espalda y colocaba su rostro entre mi hombro y cuello, la sensación que provocó hizo que me sonrojara hasta las orejas.

— Serena...

— Lo siento — se separó de mi cuidadosamente y se sentó a mi lado. —. No pude controlarme, eres tan guapo y adorable que si pudiera me pagaría a ti para estar siempre a tu lado oliendo tu perfume y sintiendo los latidos de tu corazón.

Su respuesta me hizo sentir aún más apenado, en el buen sentido, nadie me había tratado con tal devoción, incluso aquellas que en su momento declararon su amor por mi. La mirada de Serena me demostraba que lo que decía era verdadero y si pudiera realmente lo haría.

— ¡Por todos los cielos! — el grito de Andrew me despertó de mi ensoñación. —. Es... No puedo describir lo que siento al ver tanta... Ternura entre ustedes dos.

— Así es el amor, Andrew — le respondió Serena sin dejar de verme.

— Serena, deja de hacer eso. — le dije nervioso, si yo podía notar el amor que irradiaba por mi los demás seguro lo notaban más. Me sentía apenado, esa niña estaba locamente enamorada de mi y yo no sabía qué hacer, éramos novios pero yo no era nada bueno para ser tan abierto y sincero, menos tan públicamente.

— ¿Te molesta?

Pero antes de poder responder escuchamos un saludo a nuestras espaldas.

— Darién, Andrew. Hola.

— Buenas tardes superior.

Andrew y yo saludamos a Saori y Kovallashi. Si bien no estudiábamos la misma carrera si en la misma universidad. Andrew estudiaba derecho, Saori para ser líder de la policía y Kovallashi era mi subordinado, así qu ambos estudiábamos medicina. La plática fluyó tan rápidamente que por un momento olvide que Serena estaba ahí, había estado tan callada que fue imposible notarla.

Cuando me di cuenta, la vi saliendo de la cafetería sin siquiera despedirse. Rápidamente salte de mi asiento y salí corriendo tras ella.

— ¿A dónde va Darién? — preguntó Saori sorprendida por accion.

— Va tras su novia.

— ¿Su novia? Yo solo vi a la chiquilla de secundaria.

— Pues... — Andrew hizo un gesto muy exagerado con las manos —. El amor es así, supongo. Ella está muy enamorada y Darién...

— El solo no sabe cómo decirle no — lo interrumpio Saori sacudiendo la mano —. El siempre tan bueno con la gente. Seguro teme lastimarla. Se le pasará pronto, es muy joven.

Andrew soltó una carcajada y comenzó a limpiar la barra de la cafetería sin dejar de negar con la cabeza.

— Querida Saori, estás muy equivocada — comenzó a decir sin voltear a verla. Limpiando la barra que ya se encontraba sin rastro de suciedad pero parecía que quería sacarle sangre. —. Darién está enamorado pero ya sabes cómo es — colocó el trapo en su hombro y volteo hacia la puerta por dónde desaparecieron sus dos amigos. —. Estoy seguro que Darién no va a regresar por hoy, se quedará con ella... Mejor aún, irá a casa de sus padres para tener su autorización — volteo a verla y sonrió de manera burlona. —. No sé qué opines tú pero hacer eso debe ser amor, ya sabes, Darién es todo un cabellero con todas las mujeres pero con Serena el se vuelve un corderito, un conejito felpudo, un cachorrito que solo quiere que lo estén mirando y creeme, a Serena le encanta hacerlo.

— Sigo sin creer lo que dices, Darién necesita algo más sofisticado, alguien que esté a su altura y no una chiquilla que chilla por cualquier cosa.

— ¿Alguien como tú? — le preguntó Andrew con la ceja alzada.

— Si, ahora que lo mencionas si. Alguien como yo.

Ninguno dijo algo más, Andrew atendía a los clientes mientras Saori esperaba a Darién, por la prisa dejo olvidadas sus cosas, tendría que volver y comprobar que Andrew estaba equivocado. Media hora después Darién cruzó la puerta pero venía acompañado.

— Regresaron. — se escuchó la voz de Andrew.

— Si, debía volver por mis cosas.

— Bueno, yo me voy — escuché la voz de Serena. —. ¿Te espero en la noche?

Preguntó mientras tomaba mi brazo de manera delicada. Yo volteo a verla sorprendido, esperaba que se despidiera con gran entusiasmo como siempre, al parece lo que platicamos si lo tomo en cuenta.

La mirada que me dedicaba era una ansiosa. Estaba seguro que se moría por lanzarse y darme un beso muy ruidoso en la mejilla o peor, en la boca. No me desagrada besarla, pero en publico... No lo sé.

Se despidió de todos con un movimiento de mano y se marchó. No pude dejar de verla mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, con su maletín enfrente, sus pasos lentos, como si no tuviera prisa y nada le preocupara. Una voz empezó a sonar en mi cabeza.

— ¡Serena! — grité demasiado alto al parecer ya que varias personas voltearon a verme. Sentí el calor en mi rostro pero decidí ignorarlo. — Espera.

Sin pensarlo, me acerque rápidamente a ella, tome su rostro en mis manos y la bese. Un beso tierno, nuestros labios nisiquiera se movieron, fue un instante, uno corto, único y perfecto.

Me aleje lentamente de ella. Serena aún mantenía los ojos cerrados y un sonrojó adornaba sus mejillas.

— No quiero abrir los ojos y descubrir que estoy soñando.

Solté lentamente su rostro, tome su mano y deposite un dulce beso en ella.

— No lo es — no sé cómo era que estaba haciendo eso. Yo, Darién Chiba besando a mi novia en público. —. Nos vemos en la noche.

Asintió con la cabeza y antes de marcharse me abrazó tan fuertemente que por un momento pensé que realmente seríamos uno.

— ¡Pum! — Andrew hizo un gesto con las manos como si su cabeza estuviera explotando. —. Hemos perdido a Darién Chiba. Señoritas, — alzó la voz como su hablará con más gente — olviden a este hombre. Ya tiene dueña, lo hemos perdido.

No dije nada, yo mismo me encontraba sorprendido por mis acciones.

— ¿Y Saori? — pregunté al no verla al rededor.

— Oh... Ella... Se fue. A uno de sus sueños le salieron alas y voló. Supongo que fue a lamentarse.

— ¿De qué hablas? — pregunté sin entenderle.

— Olvídalo. Mejor dime qué ocurrió, Serena se fue y corriste tras ella.

— Cosas... Se sintió algo desplazada pero ya lo arreglamos.

— Si, me imagino. — comenzó alzar las cejas para después simular que besaba a alguien.

— ¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¡Controlate!

— Está bien, está bien — levantó los brazos simulando rendirse —. Aunque escuché que hoy cenarán juntos.

— Si, iré a pedir la autorización de sus padres — dejé escapar un suspiro —. Estoy enamorado y sé que por Serena enfrentaría un ejército de monstruos. Aunque su padre me da más miedo.

Ambos soltamos una carcajada limpia, alegre, despreocupada y ansiosa. Me preguntó si me sentiré igual cuando fuera a pedir la mano de Serena, porque si de algo estaba seguro es que quería estar con ella por esta y todas las vidas que vienen.


	23. Chapter 23 Yo jamas lo haria

**Yo jamás lo haría**

* * *

— Olvídalo Andrew, jamás iría a un sitio así — sentencio el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido.

— Vamos Darién, los chicos irán — dijo el con una sonrisa burlona —. No puede ser, ¡Vamos Darien!

— Deja preguntarte algo, ¿A qué rayos quieren ir a un lugar de ese tipo? — preguntó exasperado —. No estoy encontra de ninguna preferencia sexual pero no le encuentro motivo a ir.

— Diversión. — continúo diciendo Leonard —. Vamos hombre, solo se es joven un par de años.

— No chicos, no iré a ese sitio. Punto.

— No es un simple espectáculo gay, es más que eso. Es divertido, aparte también van mujeres y ellas también disfrutan del lugar — explico Malachite —. Vamos, las bebidas son riquísimas.

— Vamos, Darién... — Andrew colocó una mano sobre las páginas del libro haciendo que volteara a verlo —. Solo vamos un rato. Si no te gusta nos vamos.

— No dejarán de fastidiar, ¿Verdad? — pregunto mientras masajeaba su sien.

— No — fue lo que respondieron todos con una sonrisa triunfante.

No pudo quitarles esa idea así que tuvo que aceptar no sin antes hacerlos prometer que jamás lo volverían a invitar, fue así que a las nueve de la noche ya se encontran en el sitio. Si bien, no era un lugar desagradable, algunas escenas que presencio no fueron de su agrado, aunque la parte del espectáculo cómico fue excelente. Después de un rato comenzó la música y varios hombres y mujeres salieron a bailar, era el momento perfecto para desaparecer un rato.

— Voy al baño, ahorita regreso.

.

Darien se comenzó a lavar las manos y refrescar su rostro cuando, la puerta de los baños se abrió. Sin prestar mucha atención continuo refrescandose, alzando un poco la mirada pudo ver por el espejo el reflejo de un hombre, era delgado, aparentemente usaba mucho bronceador, su maquillaje, vestimenta y esa pose le indicaba una cosa, el hombre a su espalda era homosexual, no es que tuviera problema con ello pero la manera en que lo miraba lo incomodaba. Asi que decidio apresurarse y salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible.

— Cariño, ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? — escucho una voz a su espalda, cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro volteo —. Tienes 10 minutos para… — lo recorrio con la vista —… tu sabes, ropa fuera.

— Disculpe, creo que me confunde — dijo Darien confundido y tratando de safarce del agarre sobre su hombro.

— Oh no Bombón, los hombres como tu, en un lugar como este solo pueden significar una cosa. Anda, ven — sin esperar siquiera una respuesta, este lo tomo del brazo jalándolo hacia fuera, estando ahí lo solto y grito para ser escuchado por encima de la música —. Siguieme y mas te vale no perderte. No hay tiempo.

Darien simulo seguirlo pero en la primera oportunidad de escabullo y termino por regresar a la mesa con sus amigos. Al llegar noto cierta vibra extraña, todos parecían esquivar su mirada.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pude notar que todos intercambiaban miradas —. Me dicen ahora que ocurre o les juro que...

— Darién... — Andrew miró a su amigo y se podía notar su incómodidad —. Lo que ocurre es que... Bueno... Este...

— ¡Andrew! — le grito el pelinegro.

— Está bien, está bien... Solo... Mira la última mesa de la esquina, aquella — dijo mientras con un movimiento de cabeza señalaba una mesa justo en la esquina contraria.

— Serena...

Su novia, su querida novia había salido a divertirse con sus amigas a un lugar lleno de strippers.

— No puedes ir y reclamar, después de todo tú también estás aquí — dijo Malachite tratando de calmarlo —. Aparte, la única que parece divertirse es Mina. Mírala, está como loca llamando a los bailarines para que vayan a su mesa.

Darién volteó a verlo rápidamente tratando de fulminarlo con la mirada.

— Si quieres nos vamos — dijo Andrew haciendo un ademán de levantarse.

Fue entonces que lo vio, Mina había llamado a varios bailarines haciendo señal con diferentes billetes en la mano, uno se fue a bailar a Mina y Rei mientras que el otro se colocó frente a Serena para bailar de manera... Extravagante. Podía ver cómo ella negaba con la cabeza y trataba de impedir que se acercarán más, entonces se sentó en sus piernas y se acercó a su oído.

En ese momento miró todo rojo a su alrededor y no hizo más que empeorar cuando pudo ver que tomo sus manos y las coloco en su espalda para ella pudiera tocarlo.

— ¡Darién! — escuchó el grito de Andrew al mismo tiempo que sentía un jalón —. ¿Qué haces?

— ¡¿Tú qué crees que hago?! ¿Ir a pedir una pizza? — preguntó molestó mientras trataba de zafarse.

— Déjala, solo se está divirtiendo aparte ella no parece cooperar mucho. Tranquilo, ella te ama y sabes que no haría algo como engañarte, aparte, ambos sabemos que en la primera oportunidad ella se irá... No sé ve muy cómoda.

En ese momento volteó a verla y noto sus ojos cerrados, realmente parecía no querer participar, por último, observó cómo el stripper beso su cabeza y se levantó de sus piernas para pasar a bailar a las piernas de Amy, la cual no se veía mejor que Serena, pero esta no evitaba que este tomara sus manos y las recorriera por su cuerpo.

— Vaya, ¿Quién diría que Amy no es tan tímida? — dijo Malachite mientras daba un trago a la cerveza frente a él.

— Explícame una cosa — Leonard dijo mirando a Malachite —, ¿Cómo es que no has saltado como el primitivo que eres sobre el hombre que está bailando en las piernas de Mina? ¿No te molesta?

— No — respondió mientras volteaba a ver hacia la mesa de las chicas —. Soy más listo de lo que crees, Mina jamás me engañaría, aunque… tu sabes, cuando vea que está totalmente furica con esos tipos le llamare a ver como esta, tal vez le diga que la extraño y la invite a dormir a mi departamento — dijo sonriendo de lado.

— Eres asqueroso — dijo Andrew. Cuando volteo Darién no se encontraba — ¿A dónde fue Darién?

.

— No, no… esto es un error — decía el pelinegro mientras era arrastrado por Arthur, por si, esa era el nombre del sujeto que se había topado en el baño —. Yo solo soy un cliente, no soy un… stripper.

— Cariño — dijo mientras habría una puerta y lo metía a una habitación sola —. No lo voy a repetir, te quitas esa ropa o yo mismo te la quito — mientras decía eso una sonrisa coqueta se dibujó en su rostro —. Tienes dos minutos, no intentes huir porque estaré esperándote en la puerta. Anda, apúrate Bombón.

Darién se quedó solo en la habitación y lo primero que busco fue una salida, después de un momento se dio cuenta que no la había.

— ¡Demonios!

— ¡Bombón! Si no sales en un minuto, entrare por ti — sin saber exactamente que hacer Darien se quedo sin moverse y con ganas de desaparecer, por un momento habia olvidado a Serena, a los chicos y hasta su teléfono. Porque si, habia intentado hablarle a sus amigos pero ¡oh sorpresa! Su teléfono se habia quedado en la mesa con los chicos.

.

— ¿Dónde rayos se metio Darien? — pregunto Andrew bastante molesto — ¿Cómo se le ocurre desaparecer así nada más?

— Tranquilo — dijo Malachite mientras comia un de la botana sobre la mesa —. Ahorita aparece, aparte, parece que iniciara el show porque están comenzando a bajar las luces.

En un par de segundos el lugar se encontraba lo suficientemente oscuro para no poder ver el rostro de las personas en las otras mesas.

Un hombre salio al escenario con un micrófono en la mano.

— ¡Hola queridos y queridas! — grito saludando a todos —. Como saben, hoy tenemos carne fresca. Un nuevo integrante a nuestra familia de hombres guapísimos, por que ¿verdad que están super guapísimos? y son todos unos… grrr.

— Vaya, si que es una persona feliz ese hombre — dijo Leonard mientras fijaba su atención al escenario.

— Con ustedes… les presento a nuestra futura estrella, porque, no es que me guste presumir pero ahorita que lo deje tras el escenario — comenzó a morderse los labios, hacer sus manos en puño y poner los ojos en blanco —, no, definitivamente tienen que verlo. Pero basta de charla, con ustedes, nuestro hombre del antifaz ¡TUXEDO MASK!

Las luces fueron enfocadas en el centro de las cortidas tras Arthur y de ahí salio un hombre, solo un bóxer cubria lo necesario y un antifaz blanco. Todas las mujeres gritaron e incluso algunos hombres, la música comenzó y el joven comenzó a caminar sobre el escenario como buscando algo, fue entonces que la vio, esa rubio en la mesa de la esquina, demasiada quieta para ser notada por la mayoría pero para el no fue difícil encontrarla.

Los gritos de las mujeres se volvieron mas frenéticos y el hombre comenzó a bailar lento y sensual, con un ligero moviento las mujeres y hombres interesados comenzaron a mostrar su dinero para que el joven se acercara, más esté ni se inmuto y sólo comenzó a bailar sobre el escenario.

Despues de un rato, de un salto bajo del escenario caminando hacia la mesa de las chicas, Mina grito como loca, Amy fingia cubrir su rostro, Lita trataba de no fijar su vista en el hombre y Rei lo miraba de arriba a bajo. Sin decir nada, tomo la mano de Serena la cual se sorprendio pero por alguna razón no pude nergarse a ser tomada en brazos y llevada escenario.

— ¡Vamos Serena! ¡Aprovecha a ese bombon! — grito Mina.

El joven la coloco en una silla en el centro del escenario y comenzó a pegar su cuerpo con el de ella, sentándose sobre sus piernas y tomando sus manos pasándolas por sus abdominales. Serena estaba muda y con los ojos muy abiertos.

— _Si Darien me ve, se muere_ — pensó mientras miraba el cuerpo del hombre frente a ella.

Tras unos segundos de baile y una pequeña multitud de personas gritando con cada moviento provocativo del hombre, el joven del antifaz se acerco al oido de Serena.

— Hola Princesa — susurro.

Serena dio un pequeño salto y volteo a ver sus ojos tras los huecos del antifaz, no duro más que un par de sgundos cuando se dio cuenta quien era.

— ¿Darien?

— No lo digas muy fuerte. ¿Te gusta? — pregunto mientras pegaba mas su cuerpo a ella y metia sus manos bajo su rompa interior.

Ella no dijo nada pero el pudo notar que sus pupilas se dilataron. Sin responder su pregunta, ella apretó el trasero de él bajo la ropa y el solo sonrió satisfecho. Después de dar un espectáculo de cuatro minutos, Darien tomo a Serena entre sus brazos y desaparecio tras el escenario.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a pedir que el hombre reresara pero eso no sucedió.

.

— ¿Dónde demonios se metio Serena? — pregunto Rei molesta mientras veía como la gente comenzaba a salir del local.

— Desaparecio después de que ese hombre le bailo — dijo Lita mientras rascaba su cabeza.

— Vamos chicas — interfirió Mina mientras sacudia la mano restando importancia —. Es Serena, seguro esta bien, si no fuera asi ya lo sabríamos. Incluso, creo que ella ha de estar de maravi… Oh esperen, mi teléfono esta vibrando — dijo sacando de su bolsa su celular —. Miren, es Serena, ¿Qué les dije? Hola, ¿Dónde estas?... Aaah... ¡¿DE VERDAD?! — grito mientras tapaba su boca —. Si no me lo dices tu no lo podría creer… vaya ¿Quién lo diría? Si que tienes suerte… Si, imagino que no vuelves, no te preocupes… si, yo les digo. Te divertes pequeña suertuda — las demás la miraban desesperadas por saber algo —. Bueno, les alegrara saber que nuestra querida amiga esta bien, esta con Darien, dice que están en su departamento.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto Rei — ¿con Darien? ¿Cómo llego ahí?

— Oh chicas, si yo les dijera… resulta que el adonis que bailo en el escenario no era nadie mas que nuestro buen amigo Darien.

— ¡¿Qué?! — gritaron todas al mismo tiempo.

— Tranquilas chicas — dijo Mina mientras caminaba hacia la salida, tras unos pasos se dio media vuelta —. Aunque debo admitir que después de hoy jamas podre verlo de la misma manera. ¿Vieron sus piernas? Esos brazos y luego su ropa, la poca que tenia, se le miraba… UFFF… seguro que Serena hoy no duerme.

Las demás no sabían que decir y tras verse confundidas salieron tras su amiga.

.

— Oh Darien — gimio Serena mientras era empuajda a la pared —. Oh por todos los cielos, ya, no puedo, por favor.

Sin esperar nada mas, el pelinegro la alzo de las piernas y de una estocada se adentro en ella. Un gruñido salio de sus labios y comenzó a embestirla frenéticamente mientras la rubia gemima y lanzaba gritllos.

— Eres tan deliciosa — dijo con la voz ronca mientras sin mucha delicadeza la recostó en la alfombra de la sala, alzo sus piernas para colocarlas sobre su hombro y comenzó a embestirá nuevamente, totalmente perdido en el movimiento de sus pechos al compas de las embestidas, sentía que pronto terminaría.

— Oh Darien, por favor, no te detengas — suplico la rubia mientras sentía sus paredes comenzar a contraerse —. Te necesito muy dentro y muy fuerte, p-por fav-vor.

— Tus deseos son ordenes — entonces rápidamente salio de ella y tomándola de la cintura la volteo y puso sobre sus manos y rodillas —. Hasta dentro.

Tomo con una mano us miembro y ayudado por la excitación de ella de una sola estocada llego hasta lo mas profundo, ella lanzo un grito de puro placer. Con una mano el tomo la cadera de ella enterrando sus dedos mientras que con la otra acariciaba su espalda.

— V-voy a a… ¡Darien! — Serena trataba de hablar pero el placer estaba hacia mermella en ella.

— Termina Serena.

Y como si sus palabras fueran ordenes las paredes de ella se contrajeron haciendo llegar el orgasmo mas fuerte hasta ahora. Sentia como las fuerzas de sus piernas la traicionaban. Escucho un gruñido tras ella y lo sintió dentro, como algo caliente se esparcia.

Ambos se dejaron caer sobre la alfombra tratando de recuperar el aliento.

— Si hubiera sábido que el ver como otros hombres me bailaban provocaría esto en ti, hace muchismo que hubiera ido.

— Ah ¿sí? — escucho que Darien pregunto a su lado, sin decir nada este comenzó a besar sus cuerpo bajando lentamente hasta llegar a la altura de su vientre bajo, sin energía para protestar dejo que el separara sus piernas y comenzara a besar su sexo.

— Oh por todos los cielos… — susurro.

Si, esta noche jamas la olvidarían.

* * *

 **Listo, ya regrese. Ya corregi los errores que pude encontrar. Un poco intensa la historia, en algunas partes pude poner mas detalles pero seria un OneShot larguisimo y bueno, lo que queria era algo corto.  
**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	24. Chapter 24 Una noche para olvidar

**Una noche para olvidar**

* * *

— ¿Cómo es que puedes vivir con semejante mujer y no lanzarte sobre ella? — me preguntó Christopher alzando una ceja alejando la cerveza de su rostro —. ¿Acaso tienes otro tipo de preferencias?

— Claro que no, es que solo somos amigos — respondí tratando de quitarle importancia mientras daba otro sorbo a mi cerveza —. No todos andamos tras todo lo que tenga piernas.

— Si, bueno... Eres un tonto, no hay otra explicación — finalizó el tema Christopher.

— ¡Serena!

— ¡Frank! ¡Christopher! — saludo con un grito y alzando los brazos en dirección a ellos.

Era sorprendente la facilidad con que se adueñó de un lugar con los chicos, porque no siempre fuimos _nosotros,_ antes solo éramos cinco, Christopher, Frank, Andrew, Leonard y yo. Pero todo cambio el día que la conocí, ni siquiera sé exactamente como sucedió, lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que el mundo conspiró para que ella, la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos han visto terminara viviendo conmigo, aunque era claro que no estábamos juntos por el motivo más común, solo fue cuando nuestros gastos nos superaron y ya que pasábamos por lo mismo decidimos unir fuerzas y afrontarlos juntos.

Desde entonces vivimos juntos. Yo, su fiel amigo, ese que no duerme por acompañarla, ese que es _el mejor amigo._ Soy aquel que la ve prepararse para salir con alguien que conoció, la que la acompaña en esos fines de semana que desea no salir porque está triste tras finalizar una relación, incluso soy aquel que la integra a su grupo de amigos y se vuelve "la hermana" de ellos. Serena se ganó pronto la confianza de ellos y desde que eso pasó, no se cansan de decirme lo tonto que soy por vivir con ella y no intentar algo. Ella me gusta, pero no quiero perderla.

— Tengo una noticia que darles — dijo Serena mientras se acercaba a la mesa para tomar asiento mientras una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujaba en su rostro. Los demás voltearon a verme y les negué levemente con la cabeza. No sabía de qué se trataba su anuncio —. Resulta que la empresa donde trabajo me enviara a España... — todos nos quedamos en silencio. Ella nos miró rápidamente y mordió un poco su labio —... Por dos años.

Por unos segundos nadie dijo nada. Fue Leonard quien interrumpió el silencio levantándose y rodeando la mesa fue a felicitarla, los demás lo hicieron tras él. Yo solo me quedé ahí, bebiendo mi cerveza y con la sonrisa más fingida y triste. Era tonto sentirme así, ella era mi amiga, debía estar feliz por ella, ¿no?

Los días pasaron y todo seguía igual. Hasta qué de la nada en mi trabajo me ofrecieron irme a Canadá, no podía creer que eso me pasará, no porque no quisiera, pero tendría que partir justo un día antes de que Serena lo hiciera, eso era como... Piedad de los dioses, no tendría que verla irse lejos. Así que acepte. De todos modos, solo sería un periodo corto, seis meses. Lo suficiente para superar la lejanía de _mi mejor amiga_.

— ¿No te parece genial? — preguntó Serena sentándose a mi lado —. Mañana vas a partir y al día siguiente yo. Es... Aún no lo creo. La vida nos lleva más lejos de lo que pensé.

— Lo sé, es realmente... Sorprendente. Pero anda, vamos. A disfrutar la despedida que nos organizaron los chicos.

— ¡Si! — dijo emocionada saltando de su lugar.

Bailamos, bebimos, bromeamos, era una noche genial. Los chicos incluso hicieron gala de un número preparado para Serena, realmente se habían vuelto unidos a ella y aunque no lo dijeran la extrañarían horrores. La madrugada llego y Serena había terminado más ebria de lo que esperábamos así que pedí un taxi para llevarla al departamento.

— Es de las cosas positivas de que vivas con ella — dijo Andrew mientras esperábamos el taxi —. Siempre tiene quien la lleve a casa sana y salva.

— Si, es una manera de ver lo positivo — le respondí.

— Por favor, antes de irte tómale una foto y la envías. Así tendremos un bello recuerdo de ella — comenzó a reír.

— No es mala idea — continúe —. Lo mejor es que no me podrá hacer nada cuando vea la fotografía de ella ebria y lo peor, en posesión de nosotros.

Ambos reímos mientras Serena estaba totalmente apoyada en mí.

— ¡Darién! — grito Frank —. Llegó el taxi.

Me levanté como pude y acomodé a Serena entre mis brazos.

— Buena suerte hermano — dijo Andrew dándome una palmada en el hombro —. Avisa cuando estés allá.

— Claro — con cuidado me lleve a Serena y la subía al taxi.

— ¡Consigue muchas chicas en Canadá! — grito Frank a lo lejos.

— ¡Para ti ninguna! — le respondí a gritos también, subí al taxi y nos dirigimos hacia el departamento.

Al subir al taxi, el chófer miro a Serena la cual parecía más dormida que despierta y sonrió.

— Cuando uno es joven solo interesa sentirse cómodo y caes donde sea.

— Si, ella es la prueba de ello — reí un poco y la acomodé con cuidado en el asiento colocándole el cinturón.

Después de un rato de viajar por la ciudad llegamos al departamento, con cuidado de que no se cayera la tomé entre mis brazos y me despedí del chófer de taxi.

Con una gracia que no sabía que tenía pude abrir el departamento, entrar y llegar hasta la habitación se Serena.

— Listo — dije despacio y con cuidado de no dejarla caer en su cama, pero esto último no funcionó, en el último segundo me gano su peso y me fui junto con ella a la cama quedando medio cuerpo sobre ella. No me moví, ella pareció no percatarse de eso y solo se removió un poco con mis brazos que aún se encontraba debajo de ella. En algunos momentos llegue a pensar en nosotros en una cama, pero jamás de esta manera. Lentamente comencé sacar mis brazos que se encontraban atrapados bajo su cuerpo, todo con mucho cuidado, terminé hincado a un lado de la cama y justo cuando me disponía a levantarme y pensé que ya había terminado todo, sentí unos brazos sobre mi cuello y un peso que caía sobre mi haciéndome caer sobre el suelo.

— Darién… — escuche la voz Serena en mi oído —. Te quiero tanto…

Su nariz roso mi mejilla y sin un pequeño aviso me beso, estaba tan sorprendido de su acción que no le respondí el beso, fue hasta que sentí como se colocó sobre mis caderas y pasaba sus piernas a mis costados que caí en cuenta de lo que pasaba, intenté alejarme un poco, pero ella no lo permitía. Intente alejarla tomándola de los hombros, pero fue demasiado ágil y zafó sus brazos logrando que entre mis manos quedara el suéter que tenía y sus brazos quedaran libres y desnudos. Ella no perdió el tiempo y separándose de mi comenzó a besar mi cuello.

— Se-Se-Sere… Serena, ¿Q-que haces? — dije tratando de concentrarme y no dejarme llevar pos las sensaciones. ¡Rayos! Besaba demasiado bien y lo peor, a mi cuerpo le estaba encantando la sensación.

— No pienses que te aprovechas de mí, no estoy tan ebria como piensas. Desinhibida diría yo — la mire unos segundos cuando ella se separó de mí y coloco sus manos sobre mi pecho —. Te deseo, Darién. No nos veremos en mucho tiempo, por favor, necesito que me tomes ahora mismo, por favor. Te necesito.

Sus últimas palabras fueron acompañadas con un suave movimiento de vaivén sobre mis caderas que termino por comenzar a endurecer cierta parte de mi anatomía. Tome sus caderas con la intensión de parar su movimiento, pero ella se levantó un poco y se dejó caer sobre mí. Era más de lo que podía soportar.

Me levante rápidamente, tome su rostro y comencé a besarla como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

— Te voy hacer mía toda la noche, Serena.

— Es lo que espero que hagas, Darién.

Estábamos tan ansiosos y sedientos de pasión que solo nos quitamos la ropa que fue necesaria y me fundí en ella. Serena lanzo un grito de placer lo cual terminó por volverme loco y comencé a embestirla como un salvaje, ella gemía cada vez más alto, no me importaba si los vecinos podían escucharla, saber que yo provocaba esos gritos me incentivaba a moverme más profundamente. En cuestión de segundos ella grito más fuerte mientras apretaba mis brazos y su espalda se curvaba. Podía sentir sus paredes capturarme de manera deliciosa y sin siquiera intentar detenerme termine dentro de ella, sintiendo como su cuerpo exprimía hasta la última gota de mí.

Totalmente agitados nos separamos.

— Necesito más — la escuche decir a mi lado casi sin voz —. Fue tan... delicioso, Darién, por favor, necesito que me hagas el amor cuantas veces te sea posible — podía notar en su voz que aun tenia alcohol en su sistema combinada con la agitación del momento. Probablemente ella leyó en mi rostro todo lo que pasaba por mi mente. ¿Esto era producto de la borrachera? —. Tome alcohol de más para tener valor de decirte lo que siento.

— ¿Qué? — pregunte sorprendido.

— Me gustas tanto que jamás pensé que no te ibas a dar cuenta — fue entonces que me sentí el hombre más estúpido del mundo y ella pareció notarlo por la expresión en su rostro —. No te preocupes, creo que por algo pasan las cosas.

— Serena, yo…

Ella puso su índice sobre mis labios y beso mi mejilla — No digas nada, sé que confesarnos las cosas en este momento es absurdo, pero necesitaba decirlo. No podía irme tan lejos y por tanto tiempo sin sacar este sentimiento de mí.

— Lamento no haberlo notado yo… — dude un momento en decir mis sentimientos hacia ella, pero si ella lo había hecho yo tenía el deber de hacerlo —. Yo también lamento no decirte lo que sentía cuando teníamos tiempo — acaricie su mejilla y ella la atrapo mi mano entre su hombro y su rostro, cerró los ojos disfrutando la caricia.

— Bueno, ahora por lo menos no me siento no correspondida — soltó una carcajada para después pasar sus brazos tras mi cuello.

Serena no dijo nada más, se acercó lentamente a mi rostro mientras cerraba los ojos y yo capture sus labios entre los míos. Esta vez nos besamos lentamente, disfrutando de las sensaciones que comenzaban a despertar de nuevo. La tome entre mis brazos y la deposite con suma ternura sobre la cama, bese lentamente cada parte de su cuerpo y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo. Nos entregamos hasta que nuestros cuerpos no pudieron más y nos quedamos dormidos abrazados.

Habían pasado casi tres años de la última vez que mire a Serena, jamás pensamos que aquella noche en nuestro departamento sería la última en que realmente pudiéramos _estar juntos_.

Después de ir a Canadá durante seis meses regrese a Tokio, un año después me enviaron a Estados Unidos por un año, pensé que después de eso podría regresar a Tokio, pero me enviaron nuevamente a Canadá, después de dos años fuera de Tokio por fin regresaría, ansiaba tanto volver a ver a mis amigos… tal vez Serena también había vuelto. No supe mucho de ella, perdimos contacto después de un par de meses de estar en España, no la puedo culpar, cambio de horarios, nuevas actividades, nuevas personas… solo esperaba que pudiera volver a verla, saber que estaba bien.

Cuando llegué al aeropuerto puede ver a Christopher frente a la puerta con un letrero

 _Yo solo quiero a mi chica_

Cuando me acerque y noto mi presencia frunció el ceño.

— ¿Dónde está mi chica?

— Tu... Simplemente no tienes remedio.

El solo encogió los hombros, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida.

— Los chicos te están esperando, hay una sorpresa esperándote — dijo subiéndose al coche y encendiéndolo.

— En cualquier otra situación te diría que no la quiero, pero hace tanto que no estaba aquí que hasta esas bromas ridículas las extrañe.

— Si... Te vas a caer de espalda cuando lo veas — pude notar cierto tono sarcástico, pero lo dejé pasar.

— ¿Lo vea?

— ¡En marcha! — dijo ignorando mi pregunta.

Media hora después llegamos a la casa de Andrew.

— Vaya, es hermosa la casa.

— Si, eso de que Andrew sentara cabeza nos hizo bien — voltee a verlo confundido —. Si, ya sabes, tenemos más espacio para nuestras reuniones, tiene un patio increíble.

— Bueno, vamos adentro que ya quiero verlos.

Mientras entrabamos escuché algunos ruidos en el patio, después de pasar la entrada, de lado derecho había una puerta entre abierta, seguramente llevaba al patio así que sin siquiera preguntar me fui en esa dirección.

— Sabes Darién, yo entraría primero a la casa.

— Pero aquí escucho que hay alguien, seguro están aquí los demás.

Christopher no dije nada, solo encogió los hombros y camino tras de mí. Al abrir la puerta pude ver un balón rodando y un niño corriendo tras él, seguí la trayectoria del niño y encontré a una mujer sentada sobre sus piernas en el pasto, riendo y animando al pequeño a correr.

— Excelente, mi amor. Ahora vayamos adentro, ya no tardan en llegar.

— Pero mamá, yo quiero seguir jugando aquí.

Ella bajo un poco la voz y comenzó a decirle cosas que ni siquiera entendí, la palabra mamá retumbaba en mi mente como un grito. La mujer sentada en el pasto era Serena, ella era mamá. Por todos los cielos, mi pecho se llenó de sentimientos extraños, la había perdido, ella hizo su vida y ahora era madre de un pequeño, cualquier idea loca de una vida juntos en un futuro se había hecho pedazos.

—... Así que ahora te irás a cambiar y... — su voz dejo de sonar cuando se alzó y nuestras miradas se encontraron, ni siquiera se en que momento me había puesto en su campo de visión —... Darién.

— Mamá, ¿Quién es él? — preguntó el niño jalándole la ropa a ella mientras paseaba su mirada entre nosotros — ¿Es el amigo que me dijiste?

Fue hasta que pude ver detenidamente el rostro del niño que sentí un vuelco en el estómago, un balde de agua fría sobre mí y un golpe en la cabeza. ¡Era idéntico a mí!

— Darién, yo... Y-yo... Él... Es que yo...

Estaba confundido, la miré frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué edad tiene? — no sé cómo rayos pude hacer esa pregunta, por dentro era un caos total.

Serena me miró apenaba y bajo la vista hasta el niño, acarició sus cabello y volteo a verme de nuevo.

— Dentro de unos meses cumplirá cuatro años.

Sentí como mi rostro se contrajo, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, las manos me sudaban. Serena me miraba de una manera que no podía descifrar.

— El... — fue lo único que salió de mi boca y ella solo asintió. Sentí que el mundo se abría y yo caía dentro —. Tengo que irme.

Rápidamente regresé sobre mis pasos y al cruzar la puerta hacia la salida pude ver a los chicos.

— Darién — escuché la voz de Frank.

— ¿Ustedes lo sabían? — pregunté mirándolos a todos, nadie dijo nada. Ellos lo sabían —. ¡Váyanse al diablo!

Salí de esa casa lo más rápido posible. Caminé sin rumbo fijo hasta que noté que iba en dirección a mi viejo departamento, metí la mano a mí pantalón y sentí las llaves, Christopher me las había dado en camino a casa de Andrew, explicándome que el departamento estaba listo para que me instalará.

Entre y lo primero que hice fue tirarme a la cama. Por todos los cielos, Serena era mamá y... ¡De mi hijo! Por todos los cielos tenía un hijo y no lo sabía y era... Era con ella, ella tenía un hijo mío... Un hijo mío. Era idéntico a mí. Fue en ese momento que la culpa invadió mi ser.


	25. Chapter 25 Traición

**Traición**

* * *

 _Por que al final, todo lo que era uno solo y fue separado, volverá a buscarse para unirse por la eternidad_

* * *

– Zafiro, lo que dices es una locura – dije desviando la mirada hacia cualquier otro lado –. ¿Quién te ha dicho semejantes sandeces? ¿Quién te ha metido esas ideas en la cabeza?

– Nadie me ha metido ninguna idea, sabes que yo soy el indicado. Renuncia a tu lugar como soberano de este planeta, a tu lugar como futuro rey – decía mientras se colocaba frente al escritorio bastante agitado mirándome directamente. La manera de decirme las cosas era lo que más me impresionaba, realmente parecía creer lo que decía, su mirada me mostrada su preocupación, como si realmente me estuviera librando de un castigo –. Tú no eres capaz de llevar todo eso, no eres lo suficientemente bueno.

– ¿Disculpa? – pregunte volteando a verlo realmente sorprendido –. ¿Qué no soy capaz? ¡Soy el primogénito! He sido preparado para esto toda mi vida, ¿Quién te crees para querer obligarme a renunciar?

– ¡Soy tu hermano! Si no fuera por esas malditas reglas de que el primogénito es quien debe obtener ese lugar yo sería la persona ideal para ser rey y soberano.

– ¡Lárgate Zafiro! Fuera de mi vista antes de que me arrepienta y mande arrestarte por desacato e intento de traición.

– Como quieras – dijo mientras me daba la espalda y se dirigía a la puerta –. El cristal dorado y la corona serán mías.

Con total tranquilidad salió de mi vista, ¿Qué se creía? Lo conocía, sabía que cuando él decía algo realmente haría todo por cumplirlo, sin importar siquiera estar equivocado. Llame a Malachite, Jedeite, Neflyte y Zoisite.

– Zafiro trama algo – dije sin siquiera saludar –. Sé que ustedes me lo advirtieron, no necesitan decirlo, pero no fue hasta esta noche que realmente sentí su soberbia, su sed de poder. Algo me dice que tomara el poder, aunque deba pasar sobre mí.

Cuando voltee a verlos ellos estaban alineados frente a mí, sus miradas se notaban más oscuras, Zoisite tenía una mueca en el rostro y Malachite comenzó a reír de manera estruendosa callando cuando Neflyte comenzó hablar.

– Príncipe Endymion – dijo Neflyte mirándome fijamente a los ojos, algo en los suyos era diferente, parecía querer decir algo -. Las cosas no han salido como se tenían planeadas y ahora es al Príncipe Zafiro a quien se le debe lealtad – abrí los ojos sorprendido entendiendo perfectamente lo que decía, en los rostros de los demás ahora había una mueca que fingía ser una sonrisa, su rostro se tornó hasta cierto punto maniaco -. Así que es hora de mostrar nuestra valía.

Había entendido, en un segundo Neflyte creo un campo de fuerza atrapando a los demás dentro de él, incluyéndose.

– Así que piensas que puedes contra nosotros – dijo Malachite mientras alzaba su mano derecha y comenzaba a reunir energía, Zoisite y Jedaite comenzaron hacer lo mismo.

– Podemos divertirnos un rato, eso es seguro – Neflyte muro rápidamente sobre su hombro, nuestras miradas se conectaron un segundo y asintió.

Salí rápidamente de la habitación. Neflyte se sacrificó por mí, porque por más fuerte que sea no podría con tres de los reyes celestiales. Amigo mío, siempre estaré en deuda contigo.

Corrí por el palacio, misteriosamente estaba en total silencio. Algo estaba ocurriendo. Cuando llega a la entrada principal pude ver a Zafiro frente a la puerta.

– Oh vaya, parece que pudiste escapar de tus queridos amigos... Ah no, espera. Parece que uno de ellos se sacrificó por ti. Ese idiota de Neflyte, se escapó y no pude lavarle el cerebro al igual que los demás idiotas que llamas guardia – sonrió de lado e hizo una señal a los guardias tras él, estos abrieron la puerta principal rápidamente y pude ver como fuera del palacio están en una batalla, pude reconocer a todos, eran los miembros de mis tropas luchando entre ellos.

– ¡¿Qué demonios has hecho Zafiro?! – grite furioso tras ver la pelea –. ¿tan grande es tu sed de poder?

– No es sed es... justicia – con otro ademan llamo a otro sujeto y este apareció con Beryl apretada contra su pecho y amenazada con una daga en el cuello.

– Déjala ir Zafiro, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

– ¿De verdad? Está bien, suéltenla.

Mire como soltaron a Beryl y esta corrió tras de mi protegiéndose tras mi espalda.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?! – grite exasperado por todo lo que ocurría.

– Yo no hago nada, yo no voy hacer nada, ella sí.

Fue en ese momento que sentí como algo atravesaba mi pecho.

– Esto es por despreciar mi amor – Beryl me susurro al oído para después colocarse frente a mí y depositar un suave beso en mis labios -. Si tan solo me hubieras elegido, si tan solo hubieras correspondido a mi amor te hubiera protegido... – dio media vuelta dándome la espalda mientras se reunía con Zafiro.

– Observa hermano, tu reinado termino, hoy eres deslindado de tu lugar, ahora solo queda una cosa, entrégame el cristal dorado.

Había caído de rodillas, mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápidamente que sentía que todo a mi alrededor giraba y me faltaba el aire. Ni siquiera pude entender las palabras de Zafiro mientras este se acercaba a mí, entre más cerca de mí se encontraba mi visión se iba tornando más borrosa, a tan solo dos pasos lejos de mi perdí la conciencia.

Me sentía cómodo, tranquilo… ¿Estaba en el cielo? ¿Había muerto? Comencé abrir los ojos y pude ver el techo de ¿una habitación? Miré a mi alrededor sorprendido, más grande fue mi sorpresa cuando pude ver a una joven sentada sobre un sillón, al parecer el sueño la había vencido, ¿Quién era? ¿Acaso era una de los aliados de Zafiro?

No me parecía familiar su rostro, parecía demasiado tranquila para ser quien cuidaba a un enemigo, intente levantarme, pero un dolor en mi pecho me invadió y me deje caer de nuevo sobre la cama lanzado un alarido de dolor.

– Despertaste – escuche una dulce voz, era la chica que estaba durmiendo –. Oh, no hagas ningún esfuerzo, estas gravemente herido – se acercó y me tomo de los hombros como si con eso evitaría que intentara volver a levantarme –. Te encontré hace dos días, estabas a las afueras del palacio y bueno, no podía dejarte ahí. Te traje e intentamos sanarte lo más posible, Sailor Mercury dice que estarás bien, que no estás herido de gravedad, tus órganos están bien, aunque debo admitir que de suerte continuas vivo.

No pude decir nada, mientras escucha sus palabras recordaba lo que había pasado, aunque no entendía como es que había aparecido en otro palacio, porque era obvio que no era mi palacio al que se refería.

– Muchas gracias, pero… ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunte mientras tocaba el vendaje se bebé mi pecho.

– Oh cierto, disculpa la grosería – me respondió sonrojándose un poco –. Soy Serena, la princesa Serena, de la Luna. ¿Tú quién eres?

¿Qué estaba haciendo en la Luna?

* * *

 **Este oneShot tambien tenia tiempo de tenerlo, no queria arruinarlo con un final muy forzado asi que decidi dejarlo asi. El capitulo anterior no tenia pensado hacer segunda parte y dejarlo con la intriga, no pense que me pedirian una segunda parte, pero me animaron y ya la estoy escribiendo. Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos.**

 **Feliz verano.**


	26. Chapter 26 Una noche para olvidar II

**Una noche para olvidar II**

* * *

— _Toma valor Serena, viajaste desde Espa_ _ñ_ _a para esto, no puedes acobardarte_.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo ni la milésima parte de como pensé. Me estaba volviendo loca, al punto de tener que regresar a Tokio a tan solo casi tres meses de irme, tenía una buena razón, una increíble y excelente razón.

Toque la puerta del departamento de Andrew y espere, nadie habría así que mi ansiedad pudo más que mi educación y comencé a golpear la puerta con el puño.

— ¡Abre la puerta o juro que la voy a patear hasta que...! — Comencé a gritar cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Frank claramente recién levantado —. ¡Por fin!

Aparte su brazo sin siquiera esperar a que dijera algo, me deja caer en el sofá el cual tenía una cobija, era claro que era donde había dormido.

— Me limitare a preguntar cosas importantes — dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su cara e intentaba abrir bien los ojos —. Puedo ver que el buen humor no te acompaña hoy... Así que, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en España?

— Debería muchas cosas — le respondí tratando de ser fría y cortante —, pero... — sentí un nudo comenzarse a formar en mi garganta, oh no... No, no... ¡Hormonas! Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar — es horrible, Frank... No sé qué hacer.

Después de eso no pude hablar, Frank se acercó y me abrazo por los hombros. Así estuvimos hasta que Andrew apareció en la misma a condición que Frank, parecía que habían dormido hasta tarde. Cuando Andrew me vio frunció el ceño, pero antes de poder decir algo, Frank hizo una señal y Andrew se acercó a nuestro abrazo. Así nos mantuvimos un rato hasta que más tranquila me senté cubriéndome con la cobija que estaba ahí, Andrew fue a la cocina a preparar algo de té. Cuando termino y regreso con las tazas, sostuve la mía entre las manos aspirando su aroma, no podía tomarlo, estaba entre las indicaciones del doctor, no tomar ningún tipo de té para evitar problemas, cuando recordé sus palabras sonreí e instantáneamente las lágrimas se acumularon de nuevo en mis ojos y si, otra vez no pude detenerlas, Andrew y Frank me miraron preocupados.

\- Serena, dinos que pasa. – Dijo Andrew claramente asustado -. Nos estas preocupando.

— Lo que pasa... es que... ¡Oh chicos! – comencé a dejar fluir las lágrimas sin pretender detenerlas -. Estoy embarazada.

Ninguno dijo nada, pude sentir sus miradas sobre mí y sé que ellos se miraban preocupados.

\- Y, ¿Por eso lloras? – pregunto Frank con voz nerviosa -. ¿no es con lo que las mujeres sueñan?

Era el comentario más absurdo que había escuchado, pero sabía que no era su intención, Frank era un bruto tratando de ser sensible con las mujeres.

\- No, no lloro por eso – limpie mis lágrimas con la manga de mi blusa -. Es por... no me interrumpan hasta que termine, ¿está bien? – ambos asintieron -. Me embarace dos noches antes de partir y ... bueno, él no lo sabe y... ¡No sé cómo decirle! No sé cómo reaccionara, tengo miedo. Debo regresar a España, pudieron darme unos días por el tipo de situación, entendieron que debía regresar y arreglar algunas cosas referentes al embarazo, pero… no puedo quedarme, saben que amo mi trabajo y no quisiera tener que renunciar a él y…

— Espera, — me interrumpió Andrew — ¿dijiste dos noches? Pero si dos noches antes fue la despedida tuya y de Darién, estuvimos todo el día juntos, no entiendo como fu… — detuvo sus palabras y volteo a verme con los ojos muy abiertos —. No… No… No me digas que… No…

— ¿Qué? — pregunto Frank mirándonos a ambos —. No entiendo, ¡explíquenme!

— ¡No puedo creerlo! — grito Andrew levantándose rápidamente y pasando sus manos por su cabello —. Oh Serena, es… no puedo creerlo. No confundas eh, estoy feliz porque seré tío, pero… no eligieron el mejor momento.

— ¡¿Alguien me quiere explicar?! — grito Frank desesperado al no entender.

— ¡No grites! Puedes alterarla — en su intento de ayudarme termino gritando más alto y eso me hizo sonreír, tenía miedo que me juzgaran, pero Andrew parecía preocupado solamente y Frank reaccionaria igual, ¿verdad? —. ¿Eres idiota? Serena se embarazo la noche de la despedida, ¿con quién paso la noche?

— Con nadie… cuando se pasó de copas Darién la lle… — se detuvo en seco y volteo a verme con la boca abierta —. N-O-P-U-E-D-E-S-E-R… Y yo pensé que Darién era un lento. ¡Es fantástico! ¡Seremos tíos Andrew! Tíos dobles.

Frank hizo a un lado la cobija y me tomo por la cintura elevándome y dando vueltas, los dos comenzamos a reír.

— Bájala, puedes hacerles daño — cuando me bajo y paramos de reír Andrew volvió a su mirada preocupada —. ¿Cuándo le dirás a Darién?

— No lo sé, el nunca menciono querer ser padre, decirle ahora tal vez solo entorpezca sus planes, ¿no creen?

— No lo creo — dijo Frank —. Darién te quiere mucho y seguro que cuando se entere se pondrá muy feliz.

— No lo sé…

— No te presiones por eso, no importa lo que decidas nosotros de apoyaremos — dijo Andrew sentándose a mi lado y pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros —. Aparte, sabes que te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos. Aunque creo que estoy de acuerdo en lo que dice Frank, es fantastico y Darién sería feliz de saber que tendrá un hijo contigo — iba a decir algo, pero él puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios —. No, no sabemos porque paso eso entre ustedes y no necesitamos saber, es algo suyo, déjalo así. A nosotros solo nos importa tu bienestar y la de este pequeño que viene en camino, porque eso si te digo Serena, será un varón.

— Claro que no — se quejó Frank —. Sera una hermosa princesa, y se parecerá más a ti, porque si se parece a Darién ten por seguro que será una amargada.

— ¡Frank! — grito Andrew.

Me sentía más tranquila, tal vez estaba ahogando en un vaso, tal vez solo debía decirle Darién de la manera más simple, tal vez… pero deje que el tiempo pasara, me llene de temor, y ¿si él quería quedarse con la custodia? Porque si de algo estaba segura es que no regresaría pronto a Japón, o, por lo contrario, si no le interesaba nada que ver en su vida, ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Probablemente terminaría odiándolo por el resto de mi vida. No, no podía decidir, así que de manera inconsciente deje pasar el tiempo hasta que el día del parto llego, quería que fuera sorpresa. Cada tres días me comunicaba con los chicos, Leonard habia comprado varias tarjetas de regalo y envió el código, así podría comprarle los muebles que necesitaría para el nuevo integrante, Christofer compro varios libros tanto para mí para ayudarme en la maternidad como infantiles, Andrew me regalo toda la ropa y juguetes que pudo comprar en linea y enviarmelos, también, al cumplir las treinta y ocho semanas de embarazo Frank vino a España, dijo que quería estar conmigo y ser el primero en presumirle a Andrew que había una nueva princesa igual a mí en el grupo. Aunque se decepciono por ver que había sido varón, rápidamente hizo nuevos planes.

— Oh, también te enseñare a divertirte — le decía al bebé, el cual lo miraba muy atento —. No puedo permitir que los genes Chiba te dominen y seas un amargado como tu padre, ese hombre no sabe vivir. Aunque para ser honestos, se sacó la lotería con tu mamá, ¿Cómo rayo lo hizo?

El niño comenzó a reír, me divertía ver a Frank hablarle al bebé.

— No deberías hablar así sobre su padre.

— Claro que debería, ¡míralo! Es idéntico a él, cabello, color de piel, color de ojos, hasta ese lunar extraño también lo heredo, podría parecer que solo es su hijo. Así que me da miedo que herede su amargura, aunque es muy listo… no lo sé… tal vez debería darle una oportunidad.

— Si… deberías.

— Por cierto, ¿ya piensas decirle? — cuando lo escuche decir esas palabras un escalofrió recorrió mis piernas, tenía miedo —. No lo tomes a mal, sabes que nosotros siempre te apoyaremos, pero un día él se va a enterar y entre más tiempo pase será peor. Podrías invitarlo a venir, hace poco regreso y… tal vez podrías hablarle, pedirle que venga con ustedes, no lo sé… algo.

— Tengo miedo, es todo, sé que es peor con cada día, pero… tal vez quisiera que esto explotara solo, sin que yo hiciera algo.

Frank no dijo nada, solo dejo escapar un suspiro y continúo jugando con el bebé. A las dos semanas después del parto regreso y solo nos quedamos el pequeño Bradley y yo, había decidido ponerle como el padre de Darién, sabía que había perdido a sus padres muy pequeño, aparte, de esta manera Bradley sentiría una conexión con la familia de… su padre.

Me concentré en el trabajo, en mi hijo y nada más, el tiempo corrió tan rápido que cuando me di cuenta ya íbamos de regreso a nuestro hogar, porque, aunque Bradley había nacido en España, nuestro hogar estaba en Japón.

A los tres meses de regresar me entere que Darién regresaría en un par de semanas, el momento había llegado, era más que claro que con su regreso y el nuestro él tendría que saber la verdad. Tenía que darle una oportunidad.

Cuando note la presencia de alguien entrando al jardín pensé que se trataba de alguno de los chicos, pero fue hasta que alce la mirada que note realmente quien era, su mirada lo decía todo y nada a la vez, estaba sorprendido, asustado y furioso, demasiado furioso. No sabía qué hacer, debía arreglar esto, sabía que lo había lastimado, pero no exactamente porque, ¿acaso pensaba que iba arruinar su vida? Me daba miedo escuchar eso de sus labios. No quería vivir odiándolo.

— ¿A qué has venido? — pregunto en cuanto abrió la puerta —. ¿ya te reíste lo suficiente y ahora vienes a explicarme?

Estaba molesto, muy molesto y herido.

— No Darién, yo solo… jamás pensé que esto pasaría así es solo que… no sabía cómo decirlo — trate de explicarle, pero el corto mis palabras tomándome del brazo y metiéndome rápidamente al departamento. Su mirada era penetrante y era claro que deseaba que continuara —. Me siento realmente tonta por todo, pero yo, ¡nadie te enseña cómo ser una buena madre! ¡Nadie te enseña que hacer en estas situaciones! ¿Tú que hubieras hecho?

— Déjate de estupideces Serena — dijo con brusquedad —. Te voy ahorrar muchas preguntas y saliva. No estoy molesto por nada más que por quitarme este tiempo al lado de ese niño que es mi hijo, casi ¡cuatro años! Me perdí de sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, me perdí de todo solo porque tu tenías miedo, sí, yo también lo tendría, pero si me conocieras bien sabrías que hubiera dejado todo por él, ¡por mi hijo! Y tú me lo arrebataste y quieres justificarlos con un _"es que tenía miedo"._ No todo tiene que ver contigo.

— Darién, realmente lo lamen…

— ¡Cállate! — grito cortando mis palabras —. Aun no termino, has hecho de esto algo personal, ¿jamás pensaste en el o en mí? Él tenía derecho de conocer a su padre y yo de estar con él, tal vez no tanto como quisiera, pero ahí estaría cada que me necesitara — pude notar como sus ojos se tornaban brillosos y su rostro se ponía cada vez más rojo, realmente lo había lastimado —. No todo tiene que ver contigo. Solo quiero que sepas que peleare por él.

Con esas últimas palabras mi corazón se detuvo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Es una broma?

— No, si tu tomaste la decisión sola sobre él desde tu embarazo no tengo porque consultarte ni pedirte permiso sobre mi relación con él, quiero a mi hijo a mi lado y pasare sobre ti, sobre quien sea necesario, ¡medio mundo!

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! — grite, ¿Cómo se atrevía? Él no podía tratar de quitarme a mi hijo, eso no, no podía. Él es mi vida entera, no puede tratar de quitarlo de mi — ¡es mi hijo!

— ¡Y también mío! Pero tú me quitaste la oportunidad de que el me conociera como su padre, de estar con él desde el inicio. ¡fuiste tú quien inicio esto! — cuando grito esto último pude ver como las lágrimas salían de su rostro, ni siquiera se molestó en limpiarse o detenerlas — ¿Cómo puedes siquiera decir que es tu hijo? ¿No es mío? ¡Lo es! Pero tú, ¡Tu!... ¿Qué has hecho Serena? ¿Qué nos hiciste?

Fue entonces que cayó de rodillas enterrando sus manos entre sus cabellos y era claro que estaba llorando.

— Darién… yo…

— ¿Jamás pensaste en lo que significaría para mí? — su voz se escuchaba amortiguada y ronca — Sabes mi historia, sabes lo que ocurrió mis padres y sobre mi pérdida de memoria. ¿sabes lo que es para mí saber que tengo un hijo que no sabe quién soy? ¿Qué no tiene recuerdos míos porque su madre así lo decidió? Alguien tan importante como un hijo… mi hijo no tiene un padre y no es mi culpa, es por la tuya. Ni siquiera pude decidir, no preguntaste, no, nada, solo pensaste en ti.

— Perdóname — pedí con las lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro. Realmente había sido egoísta y había hecho daño a dos de las personas más importantes en mi vida —. Él sabe quién eres — Darién se incorporó lentamente hasta que sus ojos encontraron los míos —. Todo el tiempo le hablo de ti, le muestro tus fotos y le cuento sobre nuestras aventuras con los muchachos, incluso… su nombre es Bradley — el abrió sus ojos claramente sorprendido —. Le conté que así se llama su abuelo, le conté lo poco que me dijiste sobre él, realmente se siente orgulloso de llamarse así. Él sabe de ti, no se lo oculte jamás. Perdóname, tenía miedo de tu reacción, temía que desearas quitármelo en cuanto te enteraras o que simplemente decidieras que no lo querías en tu vida, cualquiera de esas dos me mataría, si renegabas de él te iba a odiar para toda mi vida y no quería, no quería odiarte o temerte. Jamás pensé que lo aceptarías de buena manera, porque… eso sería maravilloso y la vida no es así. Lamento haberte lastimado y… a él también.

Cuando termine de hablar me lance a sus brazos, el al principio no respondió, pero tras unos segundos lo hizo y una parte dentro de mí se sintió en paz, sabía que todo estaría bien, que si bien no seriamos una familia ambos deseábamos lo mismo, la felicidad de Bradley. No sé cuánto duramos hincados abrazándonos hasta que sentí como el comenzó alejarse lentamente, aparte mi rostro de su hombro sin soltar mis manos de su cuello. Nos alejamos lo suficiente como para vernos a los ojos.

— Tienes los ojos rojos e hinchados — me dijo con una sonrisa de lado. Cielos, como había extrañado verlo sonreír —. Si quieres puedes ir a lavarte la cara.

— No, no quiero — respondí y sin pensarlo uní mis labios a los de él, no hice ningún movimiento, esperé una reacción de su parte, cuando sentí sus labios moverse fue mi perdición, los recuerdos de aquella noche aparecieron en mi mente y no pude detenerlos, tal vez a él le ocurrió lo mismo porque tomo mi rostro con una de sus manos mientras que con otra me tomaba de la cintura acercándome más a él. Ninguno dijo nada, era como si fuera una carrera contra el tiempo, rápidamente nos recostamos sobre el suelo y comenzamos a quitarnos la ropa. Mientras el quitaba mi ropa con desesperación yo me apodere de su cuello y pude escuchar con gemido de su parte, en cuanto mi pantalón salió de mis piernas el comenzó acariciar sobre mis pantaletas e inconscientemente abrí un poco más mis piernas dándole la libertad de hacer lo que deseara. No sé en qué momento mi sostén había sido retirado de mi cuerpo, sinceramente no me importaba, fue hasta que sentí sus labios chumando y mordiendo mi pezón que lo note, arquee mi espalda y, haciendo a un lado la pataleta introdujo dos dedos dentro de mí, lance un grito de puro placer, tres movimientos fueron suficientes para llegar a un exquisito órganos, sin siquiera esperar a recuperarme se alejó de mi jalando la ropa interior, abrió mis piernas lentamente y sin previo aviso se enterró en mí. Mire el cielo, fue y regrese en un segundo. Con los primeros movimientos ya me sentía extasiada de placer, el seguía adentrándose en mi cuando de nuevo comencé a sentir como algo dentro de mí se aferraba a su miembro queriendo atraparlo dentro de mí, enterré mis uñas en su hombro y el gruño embistiéndome salvajemente hasta que comenzó hacerlo más lento hasta detenerse y dejar caer su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Lentamente salió de mi acostándose a mi lado, tras unos minutos tratando de recuperar la respiración, pude sentir como algo caliente salía de mí, escurriéndose entre mis piernas.

— Por favor — le pedí —. No digamos nada, esto fue… lo necesitábamos. No lo arruinemos, no ahora.

El no dijo nada, pero cuando paso su brazo sobre mi abdomen y coloso su rostro entre mi cuello y hombro aspirando mi olor supe que él deseaba lo mismo. Tras unos segundos de acariciar mi vientre él se detuvo y se recargo en su hombro rápidamente, entonces poso su vista sobre su mano. Yo miraba su rostro tratando de adivinar que ocurría, fue cuando sentía su índice recorrer de manera recta algunas partes de mi vientre que entendí, rápidamente y muy apenada tomé la primera prenda que encontré y me cubrí.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto intrigado.

— Lo siento, me salieron durante el embarazo y bueno, como puedes ver las estrías no se quitan — respondí sin siquiera voltear a verlo. Me sentía tonta, seguro que una parte de él sentía asco al ver esas marcas en mi cuerpo.

— Es obvio que tu cuerpo cambio durante el embarazo, no deberías apenarte — dijo mientras tomaba mi mano con la cual sostenía la ropa con la que me cubría —. Esas marcas son por traer al mundo a mi hijo, estoy agradecido con cada una de ellas y claro que, de ti, sacrificaste tu vanidad por él, no podía estar más agradecido. Me queda claro que es muy importante para ti, uno pensaría que todas las madres sacrificarían "su belleza física" por los hijos, pero no es así.

— Lo dices porque solo has visto esas y esas se ocultan fácilmente, tengo en otros sitios, mis piernas engordaron e hincharon así que también me salieron unas cuantas en ellas y en los pechos, por todos los cielos, dicen que no se notan, pero yo si lo hago. Bradley uso mi cuerpo a diestra y siniestra — comencé a reír recordando lo acomplejada que se sentía al notar todas aquellas marcas en mi cuerpo. Entonces sentí un beso en mi frente.

— Gracias.

Fue lo único que dijo Darién antes de abrazarme por la espalda y colocar su nariz tras mi cuello. No sabía que significaba esto, ni siquiera si lo que ocurrió complicaría más las cosas, lo único que tenía claro es que, al igual que aquella noche, se sentía bien, se sentía correcto.

* * *

 **¡Taran! La segunda parte, como dije, no tenía pensado hacer segunda parte, yo pensaba dejar así la historia, pero a petición escribí esta, espero les guste, ya que la escribí de una sola sentada tal vez tenga uno que otro error, ya que, siendo sinceros no debería estar aquí… tengo mil cosas que hacer, pero bueno…**

 **Mil gracias por leer estas ideas locas, he estado pensado hasta donde dejar de escribir historias sobre nuestro quería Darién. Porque bueno, estos oneshots debes llegar a un límite, acepto sugerencias, un abrazo.**


	27. Chapter 27 Como nos conocimos

**Como nos conocimos**

* * *

— Entonces, ¿Me van a decir o se quedarán callados? — Rini estaba molesta, no lo sabía por sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, su mirada penetrante o sus mejillas infladas, no, lo sabía por esa arruga que se le formaba en su frente, un poco más a la derecha, si, conocía esa señal de molestia porque era la misma que se formaba a mí —. Son muy injustos.

— No entiendo tu necesidad de saber esas cosas — escuché decir a Serena mientras tomaba de su malteada. Sabía porque no quería responder, yo tampoco quería.

— ¿Vas a decir algo Darién? — la atención de ambas se dirigió hacia a mí. La mirada de Serena me decía todo "Si le dices, te mato " pero Rini, rayos, debía admitir cierta debilidad por esas esa niña y ¿cómo no? Por todos los cielos, es mi hija.

— B-Bueno... Mmmh... — no saldría librado de esto, lo sabía así que solo decidí ahorrarme tiempo —. Rini, debes entender que cuando Serena y yo nos conocimos éramos... Más jóvenes.

— Solo se conocieron un año, un año y medio antes de que yo llegara — dijo haciendo una mueca —. Eso no me dice nada.

— No es a lo que me refería, es solo que... Bueno, Serena y yo...

— ¡SOLO DILO! — alzó la voz para luego dejarse caer en el asiento totalmente derrotada —. Es mi oportunidad, mis padres jamás han querido contarme cómo se conocieron y bueno, quiero saber. Cuándo los veo... Vaya, me gustaría encontrar a alguien que me ame de la misma manera que ellos lo hacen. Es genial verlos juntos...así que, ustedes dos, hablen.

— Odiaba a Darién — escuché la voz de Serena y volteé a verla sorprendido. Vaya, se había animado —. Era un antipático, presumido, arrogante, grosero y... Un odioso — su gesto al final de hablar me hizo sonreír. Volteo a verme igual que esos primeros días, incluso me sacó la lengua.

— Ella era realmente infantil, siempre enamorada, haciendo mucho ruido, hablando tan alto que todos podían escucharla. No olvidemos lo coqueta, siempre que podía venía a coquetear con Andrew.

Serena se tapó el rostro, estaba tan roja que podía verse desde lejos. Rini nos volteo a ver a ambos y al final sonrió.

— Entonces, ¿Ustedes se odiaban?

— No, jamás fue odio — le respondí ya que Serena seguía con el rostro escondido —. Aunque me gustaba molestarla. Era divertido hacerla enfadar, se miraba adorable. Nunca nos llevamos realmente mal pero bueno, estar juntos eran gritos seguros.

— ¡No puedes quejarte de mis coqueteos con Andrew! — grito Serena mirando más acusadoramente que antes —. Tu salías con Rei.

— Nunca estuve orgulloso de eso, pero jamás pasó nada. Es una chica linda y agradable, pero para estar con alguien hace falta más cosas.

— Vaya, es una historia muy interesante — dijo Rini —. Y ¿Cómo se hicieron novios?

— Eso si lo puedo responder — Serena golpeó la pesa con el puño —. Este joven presente se fue a visitar a una de sus admiradoras, yo no podía dejarlo ir solo porque era una enemiga mortal y su vida corría peligro. Así que... Bueno, lo salve. Se dio cuenta que me ama y taran, aquí estamos.

No lo pude evitar y una Sonora carcajada broto de mi garganta. Mi Serena, siempre tan… ella.

— ¿Fuiste a visitar a una novia que era mala? — pregunto Rini realmente curiosa.

— No era mi novia, era una amiga, me había enterado que se sentía mal y un día fui a llevarle rosas, es todo.

— ¡Jamás me llevaste rosas cuando estaba enferma! — me reclamo Serena apuntándome acusadoramente —. No me querías.

— Serena, jamás te enfermaste en ese tiempo, si hubiera sido así seguro hubiera ido a llevarte algo.

— No mientas Darién, te gustaba, ¡ella te gustaba!

— Vaya, me hubiera encantado conocerlos antes de ser novios, seguro era muy… divertido.

En ese momento llegaron las chicas y se sentaron junto con nosotros. Comenzamos a platicar sobre diferentes cosas, aunque Serena parecía algo molesta conmigo sabía que se moría por cambiar de tema. Así que mientras Amy me preguntaba sobre algunas dudas en sus materias, Serena y Mina hablaban sobre una tienda de ropa con descuento mientras que Lita y Rei de un nuevo programa de cocina.

— ¿Ustedes eran amigos antes de que Serena y Darién fueran novios? — Rini nos interrumpió —. Mina, tú fuiste la última Sailor en reunirte, ¿no?

— Si — dijo dándole un pequeño sorbo a su refresco —, cuando llegue Serena y Darién peleaban como niños de preescolar. Siempre eran gritos, ofensas y esas cosas.

— Cierto, — dijo Lita mientras acariciaba su barbilla — siempre peleaban. No sé cómo consiguieron ser novios. Incluso, una vez Serena y yo vinimos con la firme decisión de declarar nuestro amor a Andrew y Darién estaba aquí, el trato de detenernos, pero Serena prefirió no hacer caso y entro al Crown…

— ¡Cállate Lita! — todos soltamos una carcajada al ver como Serena se lanzaba sobre Lita en su intento porque dejara de hablar. Después de varios malabares y risas por los demás Serena se sentó de nuevo mirándonos a todos fingiendo estar molesta.

— Claro, yo tengo buenos gustos — dijo inflando las mejillas —. Una vez vine a pedir consejo a Andrew por un problema y me topé con el engreído de tu futuro padre — se dirigió a Rini —. Conseguí que Andrew fuera a comer conmigo y ¿Qué crees que hizo Darién? ¡incluirse en el plan! Así que mi única oportunidad de tener una cita con Andrew se fue a la basura. Siempre trataba de molestarme.

— Oye, no podía dejar que la chica que me gustaba saliera con mi mejor amigo — dije sin siquiera pensar en donde y con quienes me encontraba, al darme cuenta rápidamente trate de arreglar lo dicho —. Bueno, quiero decir que… bueno, yo sabía que él no era el indicado para ti y… — comencé a balbucear y sentir como la sangre se iba acumulando en mi cara.

— Gracias por ir a esa comida con nosotros, me diste un gran consejo ese día.

Serena me tomo del brazo y deposito un beso en mi mejilla, yo sentía que la cabeza estaba a nada de explotarme de la pena que sentía, ¡todas habían escuchado lo que dije! Nadie dijo nada, pero pude escuchar varios suspiros de las chicas. Después de un rato, Serena me pidió ir al cine y no pude negarme, otra razón era que no quería seguir ahí bajo la mirada de las chicas, Rini quiso quedarse con ellas así que era el escape perfecto.

— Entonces, ¿la chica que te gustaba? — me pregunto Serena restregándose en mi brazo.

— ¿Qué te parece… — le dije mientras depositaba un beso sobre su cabeza — si vamos a mi departamento y vemos una película?

Dejo escapar una sonrisa y nos dirigimos a mi departamento… a ver una película.


	28. Chapter 28 Una tarde de tormenta

**Una tarde de tormenta**

* * *

— ¡Ey tú! — Serena seguía gritándome mientras caminaba tras de mí —. Sé un caballero y dame tu chaqueta para cubrirme. Está lloviendo a cántaros.

— Ya te dije que no Cabeza de Chorlito — le dije volteando a verla —. Vete a tu casa antes de que te enfermes y tú cabeza de bombón se derrita por la lluvia.

— Deberías dejar de ser tan pedante.

Seguimos caminando y ella seguía hablando tras de mí. Tenía un par de semanas sin verla y encontrarla en el Crown el día de hoy me había alegrado, nada como mi Cabeza de Chorlito para pelear y hacer feliz mi día. Pero cuando comenzó a ponerse el clima extraño ambos decidimos partir, casualmente íbamos por el mismo camino. Fue entonces que la tormenta comenzó a caer y ella me pedía a gritos mi chaqueta para cubrirse.

—... y esa son las razones por las que debes darme tu chaqueta.

— Cabeza de Chorlito, no te daré nada. Deja de insistir — dije mientras me detenía una calle antes de llegar a el edificio donde vivía. Jamás había visto a Serena por estos rumbos así que estaba casi seguro no vivía por aquí —. Por cierto, ¿Dónde vives? ¿Segura que este es el camino?

Ella comenzó a voltear hacia todos lados y pude notar por su expresión que estaba preocupada.

— Yo... Oh cielos, yo... Yo vivo por...si... Por aquí... No, es por allá... Es por... ¡No lo puedo creer! Estoy perdí...

Y como si el cielo conspirara contra ella un carro seguido de un camión paso a su lado bañándola completamente de agua sucia. Ya que no estaba cerca me salve, voltee a verla rápidamente. Su ropa había quedado arruinada y ella estaba ahí, parada, con agua con tierra escurriendo por su cabello, cuerpo y uniforme. Aunque una parte de mí se moría por reír, decidí contenerme, sabía que a ella le molestaría. No era momento de burlas.

— Lo pensé mejor. Ven, a una calle está mi departamento, Tomás un baño y hablas a tus padres para que vengan por ti.

Ella solo asintió en silencio y comenzó a caminar tras de mí, como muestra de solidaridad me quite la chaqueta que me cubría dejando que la lluvia me mojara. Su silencio me hacía sentir raro, prefería escucharla hablar como parlanchina y que tenerla cerca, pero muda.

— Hemos llegado, pasa.

Le dije mientras extendía mi mano dándole el paso.

— No quiero manchar su piso — dijo en voz baja, realmente se escuchaba afligida.

— No te preocupes, solo será cuestión de limpiar después. Pasa, anda.

Un tanto dudosa entro y se detuvo apenas su cuerpo estuvo dentro. Sin decir nada, me quité los zapatos y calcetines, fui al baño y traje unas toallas.

— Gracias.

— Quítate el exceso de agua, yo iré por una ropa que puedas usar y entres a bañarte.

— Oh no — dijo mirándome con la toalla que le acababa de dar aún en la mano —. No quiero molestarte, deja llamo a mis padres y vendrán por mí, puedo esperar aquí parada.

— Serena, mira — dije señalando la ventana del otro lado de la estancia —. La tormenta arreció. Sería riesgoso para ellos salir. Solo hazme caso, te puedes enfermar. Báñate y hablas a tus padres, pero si la tormenta no se detiene no te dejare ir —. Ella me miro unos segundos para después comenzar a secarse un poco. Rápidamente me fui a mi habitación a buscar algo de ropa que pudiera quedarle —. Toma, encontré eso, te quedará grande, pero podrás ajustarlo. El baño está por el pasillo, la segunda puerta a la izquierda.

Ella asintió y fue sin decir nada. Cómo yo no estaba muy mojado, más bien húmedo solo me cambié de ropa y fui a la cocina a preparar un té. Algo caliente nos vendría perfecto.

— ¿Qué té será el favorito de Serena?

Fue ahí que caí en cuenta lo que estaba pasando, Serena estaba en mi departamento, bañándose... En ¡MI DEPARTAMENTO! No había nada de malo era solo que... Bueno, no es bien visto que una jovencita este en el departamento de un joven que no es nada suyo, mucho menos a solas y ... Bañándose. Una parte de mi estaba tan anonadada que deje caer una taza y el sonido de está quebrándose me despertó de mi trance.

— ¿Estás bien? — escuché su voz tras de mí y di un salto mientras volteaba a verla.

— Sí, sí. Es que se me resbaló la taza — me excuse mientras me agachaba y recogía los pedazos, cuando termine Serena se encontraba recargada a un lado de la estufa mirándome.

— ¿Vas a preparar té?

— Si, hace frio y creo que nos vendría excelente una taza de algo caliente — le explique mientras sacaba lo que iba a necesitar.

— Sospecho que él te de queda delicioso — la mire confundido y ella continuo —, no lo sé, tienes cara de que haces un té delicioso. A mí no me queda muy rico, según Sammy, mi hermano, me queda espantoso. ¿Podrías enseñarme?

— No es complicado. Espera a que el agua hierva y te enseño como lo preparo — ella sonrió claramente entusiasmada y yo me quede como bobo mirándola, pero reaccione a tiempo. ¿Cómo era posible que en un par de minutos todo cambiara? —. ¿Llamaste a tus padres?

— ¡Cierto! Mis padres ¿Dónde está el teléfono?

— Esta en… espera. No sirve el de la sala, deja voy a mi habitación por el otro, espera un momento.

Rápidamente salí de la cocina, al regresar le tendí el teléfono y ella rápidamente marco.

— ¿Hola?

— _Serena, ¡eres tú! Me tenías sumamente preocupada jovencita. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? La tormenta esta horrible._

— No te preocupes mama, estoy bien. Estoy… — volteo a verme un par de segundos y volvió su mirada al frente —. En casa de un amigo. Iba de camino a casa cuando la tormenta arrecio y un camión paso empapándome más de lo que ya estaba, termine cubierta de lodo. Mi amigo vivía muy cerca así que me permitió bañarme y cambiarme. Estoy bien, por eso te marco.

— _Gracias al cielo estas bien. No tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba. Ahora podre estar tranquila._

— Si mama. Por cierto… Mmmh… la tormenta está muy fea para que papá venga por mí, ni siquiera pensar en que yo me vaya caminando.

— _Era justo lo que te iba a decir, es peligro salir. Así que si tu amigo te lo permite espera ahí hasta que pase la tormenta._

— Si mama, no te preocupes.

— _Ahora, pásame a tu amigo._

— ¡¿Que?!

— ¿Qué pensabas jovencita? Tengo que hablar con el joven con quien te quedaras.

— Pero mama, ¡no!

— _Serena…_

Sin dejar nada, Serena extendió la mano dándome el teléfono — Mi madre quiere hablar contigo.

Tome el teléfono un tanto confundido, ¿hablar conmigo?

— ¿Bueno?

— _Hola joven, soy Ikuko, madre de Serena._

— Mucho gusto Señora Ikuko, soy Darién, Darién Chiba.

— _Bueno, le pedí a Serena que me comunicara con usted para pedirle que, si no es molestia ella se quede contigo mientras pasa la tormenta, es muy peligroso salir._

— Si, no se preocupe. Es justo lo que le decía hace un momento — dije mirando a Serena y pidiéndole a señas que apagara la estufa.

— _Muchas gracias, también quería pedirle si me podría mandar su dirección y número telefónico. No quiero pensar mal, pero debo cuidar de mi hija._

— No se preocupe, entiendo perfectamente. Le pasare a Serena la información para que se la envié.

— _Muchísimas gracias. Por cierto, ¿eres Darién, el amigo de Andrew?_

— Si…

— _Oh vaya, es un placer escuchar por fin la voz del famoso Darién. Serena se la pasa hablando de ti_ — en ese momento voltee a ver a Serena que se encontraba sirviendo cuidadosamente el agua en dos tazas _—. Dice que la haces enojar mucho pero solo es después de mencionar lo inteligente y guapo que eres_ — en ese punto no pude evitar sonrojarme y desviar la mirada —. _No le digas que te dije esto, seguro me mataría… bueno, tengo que irme. Deje unas cosas sobre la estufa. Dile a Serena que me envié la información por favor._

— No se preocupe señora Ikuko. Ha sido un placer. Hasta luego.

Cuando colgué el teléfono lo puse en la pequeña barra de la cocina y me acerqué hacia Serena quien había terminado de colocar el agua caliente en las tazas.

— Bueno, ¿ahora me vas a enseñar cómo preparar te? — pregunto mientras me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa encantadora.

— Claro, el secreto está en la cantidad de hojas que colocas y el tiempo, aparte, de diré mi secreto para preparar te de hierbas, le pongo miel y limón.

— ¿Limón y miel?

— Si, espera a probarlo y veras que es delicioso.

— Vaya, tienes razón, es delicioso — dijo Serena mientras colocaba la taza en la mesa de centro —. Parece que la tormenta no va a terminar.

— No te preocupes, en un par de horas terminara dije volteando a ver hacia fuera por la ventana.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— No lo sé, pero sé que terminara en un par de horas. Es mi don supongo.

De pronto la luz del departamento se fue y un trueno bastante fuerte retumbo fuera, incluso logro que se sintiera temblara un poco. Cuando menos lo esperé, sentí un par de brazos y piernas agarrándome fuertemente.

— ¡Se cae el cielo! — grito Serena, estaba tan asustada que ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en cómo es que estaba. Abrazaba mi cabeza logrando que su pecho estuviera justo frente a mi rostro mientras se encontraba sentada sobre mi cadera —. ¡Darién! ¡Sálvame!

Me quedé mudo un par de segundo hasta que pude hablar y debo admitirlo, una parte de mí no quería, estaba… muy cómodo.

— Serena… creo que deberías acomodarte bien, estas… mmmh un poco… muy cerca y…

Fue entonces que sentí como se separó un poco de mí y parecía percatarse de la posición, ya que de un salto se alejó, pero como si el clima deseara que no se alejara de mí, un nuevo trueno acompañado de un relámpago hizo que volviera a sentirse un ligero temblor y todo se iluminara por unos segundos. Esto fue suficiente para que Serena gritara y se lanzara otra vez sobre mí, esta vez mucho más cerca, no entrare en detalles, solo diré que pude percatarme que no estaba usando ropa interior.

— No me importa que estés incomodo, no te soltare. ¡Odio los relámpagos! Las tormentas, ¡todo! Lo odio.

Esto era demasiado para mí, sé que no soy un monstro ni nada por el estilo, pero no soy de hierro y mi cuerpo reacciona a las sensaciones a las que está expuesto, y una jovencita sobre mí, con la clara imagen de saber que ella no tiene ropa interior… tenía una lucha interna y ella parecía no querer darse cuenta.

Nos quedamos en esa posición y ninguno dijo nada, ¡estaba mudo! No se me ocurría algo que decir, de pronto, comencé a sentir — si, así de cerca estaba — como su corazón se comenzó acelerar, pensé que era por el miedo a los truenos y eso, pero cuando minutos después su agarre comenzó a suavizarse y sus manos bajaron lentamente por mi rostro posándose en mis hombros me di cuenta que no era por la tormenta, por lo menos no por la de afuera.

Ninguno dijo nada, la poca luz que había nos permitía ver la silueta uno del otro, alejados solo lo necesarios quedamos frente a frente, ella un poco más alta que yo, lentamente ella comenzó a bajar su rostro y entendí lo que trataba de hacer, sin mucha fuerza de voluntad restante, terminé por acercar mi rostro y nos besamos.

Mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora y el de ella igual. Una parte de mi gritaba que me detuviera, pero tarde más en escucharla que en callarla. No podía separarme de sus labios, no entendí porque, pero separarme de ella ya no era una opción, era como si ese beso nos uniera de más de mil maneras. Coloque mis manos en su cintura, un segundo después pensé que ella se sentiría poco cómoda, pero parece que fue lo contrario ya que ella se pegó más a mi ante el contacto.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos estuvimos besando, pero era tan lento y reconfortante que ni siquiera era necesario detenernos para tomar aire. Simplemente era perfecto. Ella comenzó a jugar con mi cabello, después se separó un poco de mí y me miro directamente a los ojos, no sé el motivo, pero, aunque no había luz eléctrica podía ver sus ojos y facciones tan claras como la Luna. Ni siquiera dijo algo cuando saco la sudadera que le había prestado por su cabeza dejándose ver al desnudo. Por todos los cielos que pueden existir, eso me había descolocado de mil de maneras, no esperaba eso de su parte. Yo no sabía qué hacer, sabía que no era correcto verla de esa manera, pero no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, su cuerpo se miraba perfecto, no podía dejar de ver las curvas de sus hombros, sus pechos y su abdomen liso. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de protestar cuando ella comenzó a besarme, pero de una manera mucho más apasionada.

Comencé una lucha interna, sabía que no debía dejarme llevar por mis impulsos, sabia en donde terminaría todo esto si no me detenía, pero no podía, era como una fuerza que me atraía a ella, no podía dejar de acariciarla, pasar mis manos por su espalda. Se sentía bien, se sentía correcto y una extraña sensación me inundo, parecía que mis manos la reconocían, como si hace mucho tiempo hubiera conocido su cuerpo. En algún momento mi cerebro se desconectó y no pude reaccionar o siquiera pensar en detenerme.

La tome entre mis brazos y la lleve a mi habitación, aun sin decir una palabra la recosté y me pare en la orilla mirándola detenidamente.

— Eres hermosa.

No espere respuesta, puse mis manos sobre el borde del pantalón de dormir que le preste y este salió tan fácil que parecía que me ayudaba al momento. Luego de eso decidí despojarme de mi ropa y el ver como ella paseaba su mirada en mi cuerpo me hizo sentir el hombre más poderoso del mundo. Lentamente me recosté sobre ella y comencé depositar besos en todo su cuerpo. Ella solo gemía, suspiraba y decía mi nombre quedamente.

Después de un juego de caricias y besos me coloqué sobre ella, sin decir nada ella abrió un poco las piernas y supe que ella deseaba lo mismo que yo.

— Darién… — me sorprendí al escuchar su voz —. Yo… quiero hacerlo, pero… yo… quiero decir que…

Al instante supe lo que trataba de decirme, deposité un par de besos en sus mejillas y luego en sus dulces labios.

— Bueno, yo tampoco soy experto — ella me miro confundida —. Aprenderemos juntos, será nuestra primera vez, pero algo me dice que será fantástica.

Ella entendió mis palabras y podría jurar que sus ojos brillaron a un mas, entonces asintió y lentamente comencé a introducirme en ella, cuando comencé a sentir lo estrecha y caliente que se sentía pensé que en ese instante terminaría, pero debía controlarme. Cuando sentí la barrera que la separaba de ser una mujer, mi mujer, comencé a depositar besos en sus mejillas intentado que se relajara, cuando sentí que estaba más tranquila me introduje de una estocada y me quede quieto, ella enterró las uñas en mis hombros y dio un grito ahogado.

— Duele — dijo quedamente.

— Tranquila, pasara. No te muevas.

Mientras su cuerpo se acostumbra a mí, comencé acariciarla con mi mano libre ya que con la otra estaba recargado sobre mi codo para no caer sobre ella totalmente. Tras unos minutos y ya dentro de ella, sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba comencé a moverme lentamente. Al principio parecía dolerle, pero después de un rato comenzó a soltar pequeños gemidos, haciendo que me incentivara a darle más placer.

Comencé a moverme cada vez más rápido y sin poder evitarlo también de manera más dura. Ella se mostraba totalmente entregada a mí y jamás intento separarme o hizo algún gesto de incomodidad.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho al despertar que esta tarde estaría haciéndole el amor a Serena, le diría que está loco, que ella jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo, pero aquí estábamos, totalmente entregados, sin saber exactamente porque o como, pero lo sabía, esto no era solo sexo, estábamos entregándonos en cuerpo y alma.

Cuando ella llego al orgasmo y yo tras de ella, me deje caer de lado.

— Lo siento, Serena.

— ¿Qué? — se giró rápidamente hacia mí, parecía asustada.

Me recargue sobre mi codo y me gire mirándola de frente.

— Después de esto no podré dejarte ir — me acerque y tome su mejilla contra mi mano —. Te seré sincero, cuando estaba cerca de ti algo en mi sé removía, algo despertaba, pero después de esto me queda claro, tal vez te burles, pero creo que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti.

— Darién...

— No hablemos de esto ahora, solo disfrutemos de la compañía.

Ella nos dijo nada y a pesar de la poca luz sentía su mirada sobre mí.

— Darién... Yo también siento algo por ti.

Sonreí y me acerqué para depositarle un beso en los labios, después me recosté extendiendo el brazo y ella se acurruco en él.

— Así que, le has hablado a tu madre de mi — rápidamente volteo y me dio un golpe en el hombro, podía notar que estaba apenada —. No te preocupes, seguro que si mis padres estuvieran aquí les hubiera contado todo lo que se de ti y de cada vez que nos miramos.

Sabía que todo ocurrió de manera extraña, tal vez de manera inusual, pero era perfecta para nosotros. Mientras estuviéramos juntos, que el mundo rodara, no importaba que hubiera una tormenta a nuestro alrededor.


	29. Chapter 29 ¿Piensas en mí?

**¿Piensas en mí?**

* * *

Preparaba mis cosas para irme, todo ordenado en cajas con su etiqueta correspondiente. No podía creer que en 24 horas este dejaría de ser mi hogar. Adiós Tokio.

Tomé una de las cajas sin marcar todavía y me senté sobre la alfombra para ordenar o tirar lo que había dentro. Cuando la abrí una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Eran _nuestras_ cosas. Cuando decidiste decir adiós había guardado todo y simplemente deje pasar el tiempo olvidando la existencia de todas esas cosas. Había fotos, cartas, objetos pequeños, recuerdo de algún lugar al que fuimos, revolviendo un poco encontré los tickets de la primera vez que fuimos al cine.

— Serena…

Hace tanto tiempo que no se de ti, que no te miro ni siquiera por casualidad. Tal vez nuestro error fue el conocernos siendo demasiado jóvenes, fuimos víctimas de nuestra inmadurez. Si nuestros caminos se volvieran a encontrar tardarías un segundo en darte cuenta lo mucho que te extraño. Algunas veces, cuando me encuentro solo, pienso en ti, me pregunto si te pasa lo mismo, si me extrañas, aunque sea un poco. En las noches más frías, cuando me cubro con alguna manta sonrió pensando en ti, en las veces que me abrazabas diciendo que solo necesitabas mis brazos rodeándote para alejar el frio.

Jamás pedí al cielo que volvieras, sabía que tu decisión no tenía vuelta atrás, había quedado bastante claro para ambos. Una lástima, porque sé que realmente nos amábamos y que ninguno de los dos encontraremos un amor así, pero la vida sigue, hay lecciones que debemos aprender y nos tocó a nosotros.

Mi vida está a unas cuantas horas de cambiar radicalmente, no sé qué será de tu vida, si también estas en un momento de cambio o está próximo a llegar. Las probabilidades de volverte a ver cada día se vuelven más remotas.

La vida perdió un poco de sentido cuando te fuiste, como dije, la vida sigue. Espero, desde el fondo de mi corazón que seas feliz, pero que jamás me olvides.

Fue cuando al fondo de la caja miré una hoja arrugada, la reconocí al instante. Un tanto nervioso la tomé y la leí, solo los primeros renglones, pero fueron suficientes para sentir una punzada en el corazón. Termine por lanzar la hoja de nuevo a la caja y cerrarla rápidamente. Tome cinta adhesiva y la cerré, escribí sobre ella el destino que tendría, rápidamente me levante y me fui a mi habitación a continuar con el trabajo ahí.

 _Desde que te conocí, desde que lo nuestro comenzó una idea se formó en mi mente, estar contigo para toda la vida. Eres quien hace sentir mi vida completa. Eres lo que no soy. Eres a quien quiero ver cada mañana a mi lado. No encuentro palabras que describan lo que siento por ti, solo puedo asegurarte que mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo._

 _Votos de matrimonio_


	30. Chapter 30 Botella

**Botella**

* * *

— Hoy hare una pequeña reunión en el Crown, para que vayas — dijo Andrew mientras se sentaba a frente a mí en la cafetería de la universidad —. Invite a las chicas.

— ¿Chicas?

— Si, a Serena, Lita, Amy… ya sabes, las chicas.

— ¿Es una clase de reunión para emparejar a tus amigos? — Andrew soltó una carcajada, golpeo la mesa mientras se levantaba.

— ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? ¡Claro que no! Pero son a quienes ya conoces, los demás son mi facultad. Las invito porque creo que les caería bien conocer más gente. Tranquilo, ¿está bien?

— Yo solo decía — dije restándole importancia a su explicación.

— No saques pretextos y ve, ya les dije que irías y Rei parece realmente entusiasmada de verte por ahí.

Un motivo era lo único que necesitaba para salir de ahí, hasta el momento solo habían llegado amigos de la facultad de Andrew, unas cuantas chicas se me habían acercado, pero al ser tan… claras con sus intenciones me daban por pasaba de largo. Después de una hora había decidido que esto era demasiado, me acerque a la puerta para irme, al empujarla la sentí demasiado ligera y hasta que escuche un grito supe el porqué, si, no podía ser de otra manera, había golpeado a Serena con la puerta.

— ¿De verdad? — grite cansado, cuatro de cinco veces que nos topábamos alguno recibía un golpe por parte del otro, aun no entendíamos como eso sucedía. Rápidamente me acerque a ella para revisar que estuviera bien —. Serena, quita las manos de tu rostro, no puedo ver.

Ella quito las manos de su rostro y pude ver la marca roja en su frente y su nariz no era la excepción, se encontraba en el mismo estado.

— Me duele… — se quejó mientras acariciaba su frente.

— Ven, vamos dentro para ponerte algo frio.

Rápidamente entre y me dirigí directamente la cocina llevando a Serena conmigo. Le pedí que se sentara y coloque una bolsa de hielo sobre el golpe. Después de un par de minutos el silencio comenzó a pesar y volverse incómodo.

— Ya estoy bien, gracias — dijo quitando mi mano de su rostro —. Muchas gracias, creo que es una señal, las chicas tenían razón y no debí venir.

— ¿Dijeron que no vinieras? ¿Por qué? — pregunte curioso.

— Bueno, ellas no podrían venir — comenzó a explicar —. Mina tiene una audición, Amy tiene un examen, Lita moría por venir, pero le han pedido que hiciera un pastel para un niño y ya sabes, dinero extra jamás está de más y Rei tuvo que quedarse en el templo, su abuelo enfermo y ella quedo a cargo y claro, debe cuidarlo así que solo quedaba yo y bueno, decidí venir.

— Lamento lo del golpe, realmente no te mire — me disculpe acariciando donde antes se había golpeado —. Parece que lo rojo está cediendo.

— Sí, creo que no fue grave, realmente no me duele ya. Aunque, ya que estoy aquí, ¿Qué te parece si vamos un rato con los demás?

Le iba aclarar que ya me iba, pero después del golpe lo menos que quería era dejarla ahí sola, era como un pago.

— Vamos.

Debí pensar mejor antes de decir eso, cuando salimos escuchamos algunos gritos de euforia. Todos se encontraban sentados en círculo y una botella giraba en el centro.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que lo mejor es que te acom…

— ¡Darién! ¡Serena! — escuche que Andrew nos gritaba desde su lugar en el círculo —. Vengan, estamos jugando.

Sin siquiera analizar Serena se acercó mirando curiosa lo que hacían.

— ¿Es una clase de juego? — preguntó.

— Si, es el juego de la botella. ¿No lo conoces? — pregunto una de las jóvenes ahí.

— La verdad es que no — dijo Serena sin percatarse de lo que sus palabras despertaban a un montón de trogloditas hormonales, todos los hombres ahí voltearon a verla, pude notar como algunos se emocionaron de tal hecho.

— Entonces ven, nosotros te enseñaremos — dijo una mi amigo de Andrew, del cual no recuerdo el nombre. Lo único que sabía era que quería partirle la cara. Recorrió a Serena con la mirada y rápidamente empujo a su compañero de al lado para que hiciera espacio.

— ¿Juegas Darién? Sé que estas cosas no te gustan así que si quieres sentarte en otra parte… — dijo Andrew mientras recorría con la mirada un lugar donde pudiera sentarme.

— No, voy a jugar — me miro totalmente sorprendido y rápidamente hizo que se movieran para darme espacio.

Cuando me coloque, mi vista estaba fija en el tipo a un lado de Serena, que al parecer comenzaba a sacarle platica.

— Así que estas en preparatoria — sonrió el tratando de verse… ¿galán? ¿cautivador? Idiota —. Es una magnifica edad, es cuando se deja de ser una niña y te conviertes en una mujer real.

Serena le sonrió, estaba segura que no entendía el mensaje oculto de ese imbécil.

— ¿Quién sigue? — pregunto Andrew tratando de poner orden de nuevo.

— ¡Yo! — grito una chica de la cual no se su nombre ni me interesa saberlo, pero era claro que tenía unas copas de más —. Veamos… ¡gira botella!

La botella comenzó a girar y apunto hacia Serena.

— Veamos, ¿verdad o reto? — pregunto la chica a Serena —. Prometo ser amable, no te preocupes.

Serena se notaba nerviosa, así que el tipo a su lado coloco su mano en su pierna en un gesto por tranquilizarla. ¡Claro! A mí no me engañaba, ese tipo no tenía buenas intenciones. Soy hombre, lo sé.

— Verdad — respondió Serena.

— Veamos, como no te conozco creo que debería preguntarte cosas básicas. Veamos… — comenzó a rascarse la barbilla —. ¡Lo tengo! ¿Tienes novio?

— No, no tengo.

— ¿De verdad? — pregunto el tipo a su lado, fingiendo sorpresa —. Una chica tan linda como tú no puede estar soltera, no puedo creértelo.

— Oh, bueno… es que… supongo que aún no llega el indicado.

— ¿Aun no llega? — pregunto de nuevo la chica —. Espera, ¿has tenido novio? — Serena se puso roja hasta las orejas y no respondió lo que dio cabida a que le preguntaran otra cosa — ¿Haz besado a alguien?

Serena comenzó a tartamudear. No había besado a nadie, jamás. Por alguna razón saber eso me hizo sentirme aliviada, pero al escuchar la voz del hombrecillo ese me regreso a mi sentimiento de repugnancia hacia él.

— Oh, realmente eres un diamante — dijo acercándose un poco más —. Serena, así te llamas, ¿cierto?

— Ya dejen de interrogar a la pobre, continuemos con el juego — dijo la persona a lado de la chica que acaba de tener su turno —. Vamos a poner a girar esto — tomando la botella con su mano derecha, la hizo girar y ahora apunto al imbécil al lado de Serena —. Arthur, te ha tocado.

Con que ese es el nombre de tipejo ese.

— Ponle algo bueno — grito alguien, ni siquiera preste atención —. Se lo merece.

— Ya se. Ya que tenemos a una joven pura, creo que es momento de adentrarla un poco al mundo oscuro — ¿Qué había dicho? Más le vale que no esté pensando en que el tipo haga algo con Serena —. Arthur, debes hacerle un striptease a Serena, tendrás dos minutos.

El dichoso Arthur sonrió con malicia volteando a ver a Serena, la cual se encontraba roja hasta el cuello. Esto era más de lo que podía soportar.

— Al diablo — dije estirando mi brazo y tomando el de Serena la cual se sorprendió por mi acción —. Serena, no vamos ahora mismo.

Sin oponer resistencia ella se levantó junto conmigo y salimos del Crown. Al estar afuera la solté de la mano y deja escapar un bufido, está realmente molesto por lo que querían hacerle a Serena. Ella pudo sentir mi molestia y no dijo nada, se limitó a caminar y yo me mantuve a su lado. Realmente no sabía hacia dónde íbamos, yo solo iba siguiendo a Serena, no tenía tiempo de pensar. Fue cuando se detuvo frente a una casa que entendí, habíamos llegado. Camino hacia su casa, pero no entro, solo se quedó ahí parada frente a la puerta que daba al patio.

— ¿Estas molesto conmigo? — su voz se escuchaba muy queda, a pesar de eso la escuche claro.

— No, no es contigo. Es con esos idiotas, ¿Qué se creen? ¿Notabas cómo te miraba ese imbécil? Parecía querer comerte con la mirada. Estúpido, jamás permitiría que alguien te tocara un cabello.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto ella mirándome directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué? Porque eres… Serena… es… no lo sé. Pero la manera en que te tocaba y se acercaba. Quería romperle la cara.

— Oh… entiendo — dijo agachando la mirada —. Bueno, gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí. Creo que debo entrar.

Despidiéndose de mi con una muy leve reverencia se dio la media vuelta abriendo la puerta de rejas.

— Serena — la llame —. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — ella asintió volteando a verme — ¿Realmente no has besado a nadie?

— Yo… — pude notar como se ponía nerviosa y jugaba con sus manos —. No es porque no quiera… bueno, no exactamente… es… — se miraba tan tierna cuando se ponía nerviosa que no pude evitar sonreír. Ella dejo escapar un suspiro y eso pareció tranquilizar sus nervios —. Hay un chico que me gusta, pero creo que el jamás me notara. Me gusta desde hace un par de años, así que… bueno, no me interesan los besos de otro, ¿sabes? Quería que fuera mi primer beso, pero eso parece difícil.

— ¿Por qué no se lo das tú? — pregunte.

— ¡Darién! — me miro con el ceño fruncido —. Una joven como yo no puede hacer esas cosas, aparte tal vez a él no le gustan las mujeres así, tal vez piensa mal de mí. No podría con eso.

— Yo digo que lo hagas — dije mientras me recargaba en la pequeña barda de su casa —. A los hombres nos gusta que las mujeres se muestren seguras de sí mismas, eso nos vuelve locos. Aparte, sería un tonto si te rechaza.

— ¿Tú crees?

— Estoy seguro, cuando vuelvas a verlo, tómalo de la camisa y sin avisarle bésalo. Así de fácil — ella parecía pensativa, indecisa, realmente parecía estar meditando lo que le dije —. Bueno, creo que será mejor que lo medites en la comodidad de tu habitación — dije mientras me separaba de la barda y sacudía un poco el pantalón.

Sin previo aviso, Serena se acercó y me tomo por la camisa — ¿Las mujeres seguras de sí mismas? — sin decir nada más y sin darme tiempo de reaccionar me beso.

Un medio segundo pensé en separarla de mí, pero no podía mentirme. Aunque era un beso inocente me había removido algo dentro de mí. Ella parecía estar en espera de algo por mi parte, así que sin pensarlo demasiado tome su rostro entre mis manos abriendo un poco mis labios para atrapar los suyos. Ella se dejó llevar y paso sus brazos por mi cuello, baje una de sus manos a su cintura y la acerque más a mí, pude escuchar el pequeño gemido escapar de su garganta y profundice más el beso. Cuando nos faltó el aire nos separamos, volví acariciar su rostro mientras ella seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Sus mejillas rosadas y sus labios rojos me hicieron sentir el hombre más dichoso, mi corazón dio un salto y mi estómago parecía bailar dentro de mí.

— Creo que debes entrar — susurre —. No me gustaría que nos miraran besándonos en medio de la calle — mis palabras la regresaron a la normalidad.

— D-Darién… yo… l-lo siento… no quería… y-yo… — solté una carcajada sin soltar su rostro, ella me miraba confundida.

— Eres un tontita, no tienes por qué disculparte ni decir nada. ¿Qué te parece si nos mañana paso por ti y hablamos de nosotros?

Ella me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿D-de nosotros? ¿Tú y yo? ¿Solos?

— Claro, ¿de quienes más? Las citas son de dos — ella parecía congelada —. Serena, me gustas. Pero hablemos mañana, porque de seguir aquí contigo no te dejare entrar y te llevare conmigo.

— Esta bien…

Volví a besarla, estaba vez algo más inocente, después habría tiempo y lugar para algo más.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad no se que responderles, aunque no lo crean cuando veo un comentario nuevo me emociono jaja. Muchas gracias, de verdad.


	31. Chapter 31 Mi prometida

**Mi prometida**

* * *

Sentado en la mesa principal miraba como todos alrededor bailaban, bebían, comían y se divertían. Si tan solo yo fuera igual de feliz que ellos.

— Endymion, anda. Busca a tu prometida — dijo mi madre apuntando levemente hacia unas escaleras que daban al balcón principal.

— Si, madre.

Sin protestar fue que me dirigí hacia mi prometida. Esa mujer que cuando estábamos a solas no se inmutaba en expresar su molestia por nuestra futura unión.

Al llegar al balcón pude verla, recargada en el barandal mirando hacia el cielo nocturno.

— Puedes irte — dijo sin siquiera verme —. Tu compañía no me interesa.

— Vaya, ¿sacando las garras tan pronto? Futura esposa, espero que esa altanería sea equivalente a la pasión que deberás mostrar tras efectuarse la boda.

La princesa Serena volteo rápidamente hacia mí con un gesto entre confundido y sorprendido por mi respuesta.

— ¡Eres un insolente! ¿Cómo te atreves?

— Yo solo digo, un heredero nuestro sería un gran regalo para nuestros padres.

— ¡Jamás! Óyelo bien — dijo acercándose rápidamente hacia mí —. Antes muerta que tener un hijo contigo. Jamás en la vida.

— ¿Sabes? — pregunté molestó acercándome más a ella —. Tengo meses, prácticamente un año aguantando tu altanería y ¡Ya no más!

— ¿Disculpa? — dijo claramente disgustada por mi comentario.

— Que ya no más, eres mi prometida — dije tomándola de la cintura, atrayéndola a mi fuerte y rápidamente —. Nos casaremos, quieras o no, incluso si yo tampoco lo quisiera. Tendremos unos hermosos hijos y tú serás feliz.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame! — comenzó a forcejearse, rápidamente la sujete más fuerte contra mi sintiendo la presión de su cuerpo junto al mío —. Eres una best...

Harto de su trato, grosería e indiferencia hacia mí, mi mente pensó en una forma de demostrarle que yo también podía ser necio si lo deseaba. La bese tan fuerte como lo era ella al querer escapar de mis brazos.

Cuando unimos nuestros labios una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo, fue tan intenso que me aleje de ella mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Ella se quedó un segundo en silencio y sin siquiera pedírselo se lanzó sobre mi besándome nuevamente.

No lo pensé. Ni siquiera me detuve por el sitio donde estábamos. Ella tomo mi rostro entre sus manos besándome de manera profunda y yo la pegue más a mi cuerpo.

Mis manos se pasearon por su espalda sin alejarla de mi mientras ella comenzaba a jugar con mi cabello.

En algún momento dejamos de comernos los labios y ella comenzó a besar mi cuello. Vaya, no me equivocaba sobre lo apasionada que era. Sin pensarlo demasiado nos dejamos guiar hasta la parte más oscura del balcón. La recargué sobre un muro y comencé a besarla nuevamente en los labios. Cuando decidí besar su cuello, al contacto de mis labios sobre su piel, hizo que ella dejara escapar un ligero gemido.

Fue entonces que ambos escuchamos como alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

— Príncipe Endymion, hija — la Reina Serenity nos miraba de una manera tan extraña que no sabía cómo sentirme. Volteé a ver a las personas a su lado y pude ver a mi madre claramente apenada por la situación y mi padre volteando hacia todos lados —. Ya que no podemos dejar a nuestros invitados en plena fiesta y los reyes de la Tierra deben irse, Sailor Mars y Mercury irán como su escolta.

— Claro su majestad — dijo mi madre totalmente apenada — en dos días le envió detalles sobre la fiesta de compromiso en la tierra.

— Espero así sea — respondió la Reina Serenity volteando a ver a mi madre, la Reina Ela.

— Claro, no se preocupe. En cuanto al comportamiento del príncipe…

— Deberemos hablarlo con nuestros hijos, está claro que este comportamiento fue motivado por ambos — dijo volteando a vernos. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando —. Hablare con mi hija sobre el comportamiento de una princesa y futura gobernadora de dos reinos muy importantes. Espero lo mismo de su parte.

— Totalmente de acuerdo — respondió mi madre lanzándome una mirada que aseguraba un regaño y castigo muy severo —. Endymion, despídete, como corresponde — dijo hacienda énfasis en las últimas palabras.

Volteé a ver rápidamente a la princesa que se encontraba tras de mí, hice una reverencia y aunque la costumbre indicaba que debía tomarle la mano y besarla, por la situación preferí el menor contacto posible.

— Buenas noches, princesa.

— Buenas noches, príncipe Endymion — respondió sin siquiera hacer contacto directo.

— Reina Serenity — dije dando media vuelta y hacienda la mejor reverencia que pude —. Quisiera disculparme por mi…

La reina coloco una mano frente a mi indicándome que me detuviera en mi explicación. Inmediatamente guarde silencio y me retire. Mis padres se quedaron un par de segundos más y juntos, junta a la guardia que nos había asignado la Reina nos fuimos al sitio donde nos transportaríamos de regreso a la Tierra.

Mi madre no dejaba de regañarme, de decir la pena que sintió al vernos en tremenda situación y peor aún, con la hija de la reina Serenity, aquella encargada de gobernar la galaxia. No podía más que escuchar en silencio la reprimenda, pero en mi mente, no dejaba de pensar en lo que ocurrió hace poco tiempo atrás. Jamás había pensado que la princesa Serena me correspondería de esa manera, ni mucho menos que ella despertaría en mi sentimientos y sensaciones que me eran desconocidas antes. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al imaginar lo que sería mi vida a su lado.

—! Endymion! — me grito mi madre sacándome de mi ensoñación — ¿Me has estado prestando atención en algo de lo que te vengo diciendo?

No supe que decirle, ¿mentirle o no? Era mi madre, seguro no había respuesta correcta en este momento.

— Vamos mujer — dijo mi padre bebiendo un poco de su copa mientras miraba divertido a mi madre —. Son jóvenes. Tienen la juventud de su lado, es claro que su pasión hacia la vida y todas esas cosas de cuando uno es joven les han ganado. Deja de hacer tanto drama, en un par de meses estarán casados. Que te quede el consuelo que serás abuela pronto.

Al escuchar esto de mi padre, olvidé que me encontraba sentado en un banco sin donde recargarme y caí haciendo un ruido seco. Ambos voltearon a verme y soltaron una carcajada. Los mire fingiendo molestia mientras me levantaba, pero para ser sinceros, no me molestaba en absoluto formar una familia mientras la princesa Serena fuera la madre de cada uno de mis hijos.


	32. Chapter 32 Una llamada

**Una llamada**

* * *

— Serena, ¿te encuentras bien? No has probado bocado — pregunto mama Ikuko preocupada al ver a Serena.

— Si mamá, estoy bien — respondió con una sonrisa fingida.

 **…**

— La niña se ve extraña, ¿no crees Kenji? — pregunto Ikuko mientras se preparaba para dormir.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Le veo triste y pensativa… No lo sé…

— No te preocupes querida, seguro es cosa de jóvenes.

 **…**

— La cena estuvo deliciosa papa — dijo Sammy entran a la casa.

— Lo sé, tenía mucho tiempo queriendo llevarlos.

Cuando toda la familia se adentró a la casa el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

— Hola, familia Tsukino — respondió mama Ikuko —. Hola joven, hace mucho que no marcaba… Claro, un momento, ahora se la comunico — se alejó el teléfono —. Serena, es para ti.

Ella tomo el teléfono sin ganas.

— Hola.

En un segundo el rostro de la rubia cambio dibujando una sonrisa.

— Claro, entiendo… ¿esta noche?... Sí, yo estaré esperando… ¡Sí! Quiero saberlo todo. Si… hasta luego.

Serena dejo el teléfono y volteo con una sonrisa en los labios. Grito y salto emocionada para después saltar a los brazos de su madre.

— Hablo mamá, por fin me hablo — sin soltar a su madre algunas lágrimas salieron de su rostro, pero ella no deja de sonreír.

— Me da gusto, hija. Hablará más tarde, ¿cierto? — Serena solo sonrió asintiendo mientras su madre limpiaba algunas lágrimas del rostro de su hija —. En ese caso mantendremos la línea libre para que no tengas problemas.

— ¿Quién va hablar? — pregunto Kenji mirando a su esposa e hija confundido —. Hija, ¿con quién hablaste?

— Con Darién papá.

— ¿Darién? — pregunto confundido, su cerebro pareció hacer clic —. ¿Acaso es aquel chico que una vez trajiste a casa cuando Rini desapareció? ¡Hija! ¡Él es un señor! Pensé que ya lo habías olvidado.

— ¡KENJI! — grito mama Ikuko mirándolo furiosa —. Deja de decir tonterías o yo misma te coseré la boca.

En ese momento el teléfono volvió a sonar y de un salto Serena comenzó a correr escaleras arriba.

— ¡Es el! ¡Es el!

Todos podían escuchar los pasos apresurados de Serena por el pasillo y el de la puerta de su habitación cerrándose. Kenji un tanto pensativo se acercó al teléfono de la sala con la intensión de tomarlo y escuchar la conversación.

— Tocas ese teléfono Kenji y te aseguro que dormirás en el auto toda la semana.

 **…**

Horas después, durante la cena, Serena se encontraba del mejor humor posible, tarareaba mientras tomaba comida, soltaba suspiros y sonreía sumida a sus pensamientos.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Darién? — pregunto Ikuko mientras se servía un poco más de puré.

— Excelente — respondió con una sonrisa —. Dice que ha conocido mucha gente importante y que todos están sumamente contentos de que haya decidido continuar con su investigación. Que no ha conocido muchos lugares por allá pero que piensa ir a visitarlos cuando tenga oportunidad.

— ¿Por allá? — pregunto Kenji curioso — ¿Dónde está?

— Lo han invitado de una universidad en Estados Unidos, Harvard a continuar con su investigación.

— Oh vaya, parece ser algo importante — dijo tratando de disimular su sorpresa — ¿Cuánto tiempo estará fuera?

Fue ahí cuando todos pudieron notar como la sonrisa del rostro de Serena se borró un poco.

— Le han dicho que un año, pero… bueno, espero que solo sea un año.

 **…**

Ya en su habitación, Serena se encontraba observando el cielo mientras.

— Un año suena tan lejano… — una ráfaga de viento se coló por la ventana haciendo aparecer una rosa frente a ella —… Darién. Pero esperare, te prometo que esperare por ti toda la vida si fuera necesario.

Tomo la rosa frente a ella y la pego a su pecho.

* * *

 **Es una historia sencilla, pero imagino que algo así hubiera sido si Darién hubiera llegado con éxito a Estados Unidos.**

 **¿Recuerdan pedirme continuar el capítulo anterior? Lo hice, es una historia de 5 capítulos que podrán encontrar en mi perfil.**


	33. Chapter 33 Profesor de biología

**Profesor de biología**

* * *

Todo parecía indicar que sería un gran día. Estaba un tanto nervioso porque sería la primera vez que daría una clase. No era mi especialidad, pero mi tutor había dicho que sería bueno en mi currículum el que trabaja fuera de mi área de confort.

Daría clases en la preparatoria de Juban.

 **...**

— Buenos días Darién — me saludo una joven de cabello pelirrojo —. Soy Mitsuki, profesora de matemáticas.

— Mucho gusto.

— Me han dicho que eres nuevo en esto de dar clases — dijo mientras tomaba café de su taza —. Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmela. Tengo algunos tips y habilidades que podría enseñarte — dijo mientras lamía un poco sus labios —. Ya sabes, para ayudarte y hacerte más amena tu estancia aquí.

— Muchas gracias, pero por el momento no necesito ayuda.

— Si la necesitas me dices y con gusto te ayudaré — dijo dejando de lado la taza y tomando sus cosas —. Ya van a iniciar las clases. Te recomiendo a que vayas a tu salón.

 **...**

— Buenos días, mi nombre es Darién Chiba y seré su profesor de biología durante los próximos dos meses — me presenté mientras terminaba de escribir mi nombre en el pizarrón —. Prometo hacer todo lo posible por ayudarles y que aprendan — una de las alumnas levantó la mano —. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

— Si — respondió — ¿Veremos el tema de anatomía humana con usted?

Así que este era esa clase de grupo. Suspire mientras escuchaba las risitas de las demás alumnas. Sería un día muy largo.

 **...**

Tres grupos, solo llevaba tres grupos y faltaba el último que sin duda sería el más difícil.

Al llegar al salón, entre, dejé mis cosas y me presenté. Para ese momento todas las chicas me prestaban demasiada atención y los alumnos parecían fastidiados se verlas.

— Ahora, les daré cinco minutos para que lean el capítulo 10 de su libro.

— Profesor Chiba — dijo una de las alumnas del fondo —. Olvidé mi libro, ¿podría prestarme el suyo?

Tome mi libro y se lo entregue. Veinte minutos después habíamos dejado de comentar las páginas leídas y regrese por mi libro. No sé exactamente qué pasó paro cuando me di cuenta, Serena se encontraba parada y podía saber que estaba bastante molesta.

Se levantó de su lugar y se acercó al asiento de la chica a la que le preste el libro.

— Me puedes decir, ¿qué te ocurre Melisa? — preguntó Serena en lo que parecía un grito —. ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan golfa una vez en tu vida?

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? — grito bastante molesta —. No te debería importar lo que haga o no.

— ¡Eres una ofrecida!

Serena se lanzó sobre la chica y me acerque rápidamente a separarlas, pero parecían ni siquiera sentirme.

— ¡Deténganse! — grite en un intento de separarlas.

— ¡Te voy a dejar calva! — gritaba Serena —. Deja de ofrecerte a los novios de otras.

— ¡Suéltame Serena! Que seas una tabla no es mi culpa, si no puedes conseguir novio para eso está Kelvin.

Esto pareció enfurecer más todavía a Serena, quien se dejó ir con todo contra Melissa tumbándola del asiento. Antes de que todo empeorará la tome de la cintura y la jale hacia mí.

— ¡Tranquila Serena!

— Suéltame Darién, deja le doy su merecido.

— Déjala.

Ella dejó de forcejearse y volteo a verme muy molesta.

— Quédate con ella entonces — salió corriendo del salón y todos se quedaron en silencio.

— ¿Estás bien Melissa? — pregunté mientras algunos de sus compañeros ayudaban a levantarse.

— Si, profesor Chiba. Es solo que esa Serena es una salvaje y no puede vivir con el hecho de que yo sea mucho más bonita que ella y tenga la posibilidad de salir con alguien tan atractivo como usted.

Sus palabras me hicieron entender por qué la molestia de Serena. Si no hacía algo la seguridad de Serena se iría por los suelos y no sería más que mi culpa.

 **...**

Serena no volvió a clase y no podía culparla. Decidí darle espacio para que fuera ella misma quién pusiera a raya sus emociones.

Cuando las clases acabaron me fui directo a mi departamento a llamar a Serena. Pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando la encontré dentro de este recostaba en la sala.

— ¿Serena? — pregunté acercándome.

— Utilicé mi llave — dijo mientras se levantaba quedando sentada dándome espacio para ir a su lado —. Lamento lo de hace rato, es solo que... Una nota cayó del libro que le prestaste a _esa._ Te ponía su número telefónico.

— Lo siento — dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

— No te preocupes — dijo pasando los brazos por mi cuello —. No es tu culpa ser tan guapo.

Entre su cercanía y sus palabras sentí como mi cara se le acumulaba la sangre. Ella sonrió al notarlo y sonrió acercándose lo suficiente para que nuestros labios se rozaran.

— ¿Serena?

Ella decidió callarme con un beso, demasiado profundo para ser tierno. Dejando totalmente claro que era lo que deseaba me deje llevar por sus caricias.

Coloqué mis manos sobre sus piernas y comencé acariciarlas subiendo lentamente, llegando a sentir su ropa interior. Ella gimió suavemente mientras dejaba caer todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo, haciendo que me recostara.

Con una de mis manos comencé acariciar su trasero bajo la ropa mientras con la otra acariciaba su cintura y espalda.

— Profesor Chiba, creo que necesito clases.

 **...**

Pasaron los dos meses y aunque Serena había todo por controlarse en ocasiones parecía querer saltarle y sacarle los ojos a su compañera. Curiosamente, cada que ocurría eso ella iba al departamento después de clases.

— Bueno jóvenes, hoy será la última clase que impartiré clases en este plantel — comencé a escuchar varios lamentos por parte de las alumnas — fue un placer conocerlos y espero sigan estudiando y esforzándose.

— Profesor — dijo Melissa con una sonrisa que aparentaba ser inocente —. Sus clases son geniales y la manera en que enseña estupenda. ¿Da clases particulares?

Pude ver cómo Serena apretaba los puños, estaba a nada de estallar como el primer día.

— Lo siento Melissa, pero no creo que sea adecuado.

— Mis padres podrían pagarle muy bien.

— Imagino, pero a mi novia no creo que le parezca que te de asesorías.

— Bueno, no tiene porqué enterarse — dijo coquetamente. No podía creer que hiciera eso frente a todo el grupo.

— Bueno — dijo Serena levantándose de su lugar —. Es una lástima que su novia te haya escuchado.

No podía creer lo que Serena estaba diciendo, no después de varias semanas.

— ¿Me escucho? No me digas que la conoces e irás de chismosa — dijo burlándose.

— No seas tonta. Yo soy su novia.

— Aparte de fea, mentirosa — Melissa se levantó de su lugar mientras se acercaba a Serena como si de una presa se tratara —. Alguien como él no podría fijarse en ti.

Esto era más de lo que podía soportar. Rápidamente tome a Serena del hombro y la coloque tras de mí.

— No puedo permitir que insultes a Serena así — la miré molestó —. La clase terminó, todos pueden salir — dije alzando la voz.

Melissa se quedó parada mirándonos por un par de minutos.

— Esto no se va a quedar así.

 **...**

Cuando terminó la última clase decidí esperar fuera de la escuela a Serena, cuando escuché el timbre comencé a buscarla con la mirada. La pude ver de lejos, ella aún no se percataba de mi presencia pues venía hablando con las chicas. Fue hasta que Mina le apuntó hacia a mi dirección que ella volteo y con una sonrisa en los ojos comenzó a correr hacia mí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó sorprendida —. Pensé que ya te habías ido.

— Quería esperar a mi novia — le sonreí mientras la tomaba de la cintura acercándola un poco a mí —. No podía irme sin un beso.

Ella parecía sorprendida y un tanto apenada pues sus mejillas se tornaron rosas. Sin esperar más la besa dulcemente... Y por un segundo que parecía eterno, solo fuimos ella y yo.

Cuando nos separamos pudimos ver cómo Melissa se alejaba más que furiosa por la calle.


	34. Chapter 34 Ese Chico

**Ese chico**

* * *

– Chicas, de verdad… ¡No lo soporto! – grito Serena mientras se jalaba un poco el cabello.

– Serena, debes calmarte. A ese paso jamás vas a lograr que te haga caso – dijo Lita acariciando la espalda de su amiga.

– No puedo Lita, me pides demasiado. Es solo que… es perfecto. Es como… lo veo y quiero lanzarme sobre él y hacerle todas las cosas pecaminosas que se me ocurren.

– Tu lo que tienes querida amiga – intervino Mina –. Es… ¿Cómo decirlo? Te lo quieres echar al vaso.

– Al plato Mina, es "Te lo quieres echar al plato" – dijo Amy, quien ya se había dado por vencida en hacer recapacitar a Serena de sus ideas hacia el joven de cabello oscuro.

– Como sea, Serena se lo quiere servir y repetir plato muchas veces.

– El jamás se fijaría en mi… ¡Mírenlo! ¿Han visto el color de sus ojos? son tan azules… su cabello, me inspira a querer jugar con él. No quiero parecer loca pero cuando paso cerca de él huele tan delicioso, que les juro que con el puro olor siento mariposas en el estómago.

– ¿Lo ves Amy? – pregunto Mina –. Serena necesita mi ayuda.

– Y pensar que deje de estudiar por verlas…

 **…**

– ¿Ya intentaste acercarte a él? – pregunto Mina.

– No, la verdad que una parte de mi esta resignada. Desde la última vez que estuve con ustedes pensé en muchas cosas. Tal vez Amy tiene razón.

– Bueno, como ya te rendiste – Mina se levantó y sacudió un poco su vestido –. Yo tendré que lanzarte al precipicio. Si me permites, ahora vuelvo.

Serena se quedó sentada y sorprendida en como su amiga sin temer se acercó a la mesa donde el chico de sus sueños se encontraba sentado. Pude ver como Mina le hablo y este parecía escucharla con atención, después de unos minutos, Mina apunto hacia su mesa y el siguió la dirección hasta que la vio ahí sentada, por unos segundos sus miradas se conectaron y ella no pudo evitar sentir como el calor se acumulaba en su cabeza. Rápidamente desvió la mirada, fingiendo que la ventana era lo más divertido del lugar.

Después de un rato, Mina regreso sin una pizca de nerviosismo o remordimiento de conciencia.

– Mina, ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Serena confundida por la acción anterior de su amiga. Ella se limitó a guiñarle el ojo y comenzar a guardar sus cosas – ¿Qué haces?

– Serena, tengo que irme, pero no te preocupes, tú te quedaras un rato. Te llamare en la noche para que me cuentes los detalles.

– ¿De qué hablas?

Sin decir nada más, Mina termino de tomar sus cosas y se marchó. Parecía no sentir la mirada curiosa de Serena quien no despego la vista de ella hasta que se perdió entre la gente de la calle.

– Disculpa, ¿me puedo sentar?

Serena se congelo en su lugar y volteo lentamente hacia donde escucho la voz. No lo podía creer, el hombre de sus sueños le pedía permiso para sentarse.

– Ahh... eehh… y-yo… ammmh…

– Lo tomare como un sí. Tu amiga me pidió un favor y bueno, no puedo negarme a ayudar a quien buscar ampliar su conocimiento.

El comenzó hablar de cientos de cosas que ella no entendía, ni siquiera sabía que hacia ahí. Probamente lo había explicado en las tantas cosas que mencionaba, pero ella solo estaba atrapada en el sonido de su voz, en sus gestos, su cabello despeinado y en lo delicioso que sería besarlo.

– No puedo más – dijo Serena levantándose para sentarse al lado de aquel joven que juraba amar sin conocer –. Solo tengo duda en una cosa, no sé qué te dijo Mina, pero solo quiero una cosa.

Sin esperar respuesta tomo su el rostro del joven y lo beso. Él no la rechazo, no intento alejarla ni mucho menos, si bien no respondió con la misma pasión de ella no pudo evitar jugar con sus labios y probar los suaves y delicados besos de la joven frente a él.

Cuando se separaron, ella lo miro a los ojos y el no dejaba de parecer sorprendido. Sin esperar respuesta ella se levantó y salió del lugar.


	35. Chapter 35 Mejor amiga

**Mejor amiga**

* * *

Eran las 4:00 pm y Serena no se veía por ningún lado, no me sorprendía sabía que la puntualidad no era lo suyo. No paso mucho tiempo cuando la vi pasar la puerta del café donde habíamos quedado de vernos.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y podía ver que estaba agitada, seguro venia prácticamente corriendo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro mientras veía como me buscaba entre la gente, cuando me miro sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia mí, fue entonces que le preste más atención, la camisa que utilizaba estaba muy justa a su cuerpo, los primeros botones estaban abiertos dejando ver un poco de su pecho. La seguí recorriendo con la vista y no fue hasta que dejo caerse en el asiento frente a mí que reaccione.

— Lamento el retraso — dijo mientras tomaba de mi bebida —. No contare que paso porque es lo de siempre. Solo diré que tome el autobús equivocado.

— No te preocupes — le sonreí mientras tomaba el vaso de su mano y bebia justo de donde ella lo había echo. Por alguna razón eso hizo despertar algo dentro de mí —. No tengo mucho aquí.

— ¿Realmente esperas que te crea? — pregunto alzando la ceja —. Eres Darién Chiba, el hombre puntualidad en persona. Pero dejemos de discutir, pidamos algo y cuéntame que ha sido de tu vida, es increíble que no haya visto a mi mejor amigo en un mes.

 **…**

— … y así fue como termino — finalice mi historia, de como Saori había dado por terminada nuestra relación al enviar mis cosas por paquetería.

— Vaya, realmente pensé que volverían, ya sabes... por milésima vez — dijo Serena mientras llegábamos a la puerta de su departamento —. No te preocupes, ya encontraras a alguien. Solo revisa tu agenda telefónica y seguro encuentras a alguien.

— No, no tengo ganas de iniciar algo, ya sabes, a veces es mejor estar solo.

— Si, en ocasiones es lo mejor. ¿Quieres pasar? — pregunto mientras daba la vuelta a la cerradura con su llave —. Puedo preparar un té o algo.

 **…**

A pesar de tener varias horas juntos y platicar, parecía ser que los temas de conversación no finalizaban entre nosotros. Serena se encontraba sobre su sillón con una taza de té entre sus manos, reía tras escuchar el relato de como había tenido que llamar a servicios animales cuando la serpiente de mi vecino escapo y termino en mi tina de baño.

No sabía en qué momento nos habíamos acercado tanto, lo único que nos mantenía distanciados eran sus piernas recogidas. De pronto ambos nos quedamos callados, ella dejo escapar un suspiro y miro el poco té que quedaba en la taza.

— Estoy agotada, ¿sabes? — dejo caer su cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos —. Daria lo que fuera por un buen masaje.

Ni siquiera lo pensé, tome su taza entre mis manos y la puse en la pequeña mesa frente a nosotros, entonces tome una de sus piernas y la coloque sobre las mías y comencé a darle pequeños apretones y acariciar su pantorrilla, ella dejo escapar un gemido y el sentimiento que había sentido antes en la cafetería había vuelto. Ella se acomodó mejor y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar.

No dije nada, solamente comencé a masajear sus piernas, nunca había puesto demasiada atención a ellas, pero era realmente bonitas, no sé en qué momento comencé a subir más las manos dejándome llevar, cuando me percate de ello me detuve y voltee a ver su rostro esperando una mirada asesina o por lo menos un típico golpe en el hombro, pero no era así, ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y parecía muy relajada.

— ¿Por qué te detienes?

— No lo sé — dije bajando la mirada lentamente por su cuerpo.

— No te detengas…

Ella movió su cuerpo un poco, bajando más y haciendo que ahora tuviera un fácil alcance a su abdomen. Comencé acariciar sus pies para después comenzar a subir lentamente, ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y dejaba escapar pequeños suspiros y gemidos, conforme iba subiendo mis manos. Cuando llegué a su cadera ella se removió y pude ver como su pecho subía y bajaba de manera más rápida. Termine de subir mi mano hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones, acaricie su piel y pude sentir como su piel se erizaba.

Una parte de mi quería detenerse, pero otra me impulsaba a seguir. Decidí dejar mi mente en blanco y arriesgarme, comencé a subir mi mano por debajo de su blusa, muy lentamente, esperando cualquier reacción, pero ella seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Comencé a mover mi cuerpo sin dejar de acariciarla, solo era cuestión de hacerme hacia enfrente para quedar prácticamente sobre ella y fue lo que hice, mi rostro estaba sobre el de ella, podía sentir su aliento mezclándose con el mío, Serena pareció percatarse de mi cercanía porque abrió los ojos y fijo su mirada en mí.

— ¿Por qué has dejado de acariciarme? — pregunto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que tu mejor amigo te acaricie por debajo de la ropa y este sobre ti.

— Serena…

Ella movió su mano colocándola sobre la mía y la llevo hacia uno de sus pechos. Eso fue suficiente para mí y me lance a besarla, ella correspondió sin pensarlo, paso sus brazos sobre mi cuello y yo rápidamente comencé a pasear mis manos bajo su ropa.

Nos despojamos rápidamente de ella, no había palabras solo acciones. Ella se sentó a horcadas sobre mí y yo estaba fascinado con la imagen frente a mí. Jamás pensé que me encontraría en esta situación y mucho menos con mi mejor amiga.

 **…**

— Te quiero — la escuche decirme al oído mientras se acomodaba en mi pecho después de uno de nuestros encuentros.

No le respondí, no sabía que decirle y no porque nunca le hubiera dicho que la quería, pero algunas veces, sus _te quiero_ tenían un tono diferente, algo que me hacía sentir culpable, al final siempre me convencía que había alucinado y que sus palabras tenían el mismo significado que siempre, ella me quería lo sé, éramos mejores amigos, solo eso.

Nunca habíamos hablado sobre el tema, pero no lo creía necesario, ella sabía que esto era temporal, ¿cierto? Aunque no podía negar que el verla después de una sesión de sexo apasionado, con el cabello despeinado, rastros de sudor en su cuerpo y su rostro sonrojado despertaba algo en mí. En ocasiones sentía que mis sentimientos hacia ella estaban cambiando, pero no, aunque eso pasara tenía muy claro una cosa, no quería ninguna relación más allá de amistad, ni con ella ni con nadie.

 **…**

— _¿Iras hoy al departamento?_ — me pregunto en medio de nuestra conversación telefónica.

— No lo sé — no necesitaba verla, sabía que al escuchar una mueca se dibujó en su rostro —. Quisiera, pero… el otro día cuando salí la señora Mitsuki me miro y parecía algo enfadada, solo me dijo que no olvidara que las paredes son delegadas.

— _Oh_ — fue lo único que dijo, imaginaba que no había pensado que en nuestras sesiones hacíamos demasiado ruido —. _Bueno, ahora que lo dices, el otro día la vecina de enfrente me dijo algo sobre que… bueno, me dijo algunas cosas que no entendí en ese momento, pero ahora creo que tienen sentido._

— Bueno, entonces creo que por lo menos hoy no iré. ¿Te parece vernos el viernes?

— _Me parece._

 **…**

Nuestra relación de _mejores amigos_ cambio de nivel hace tres meses. Aún hay momentos en que la manera en que Serena me habla o me mira me hace sentir extraño. Realmente esperaba que ella no estuviera enamorándose o algo así. Yo no quería lastimarla, realmente la consideraba alguien importante en mi vida, pero nada más, no quería una relación, siempre pensé que ella lo entendía a la perfección y que no necesitaba aclararlo, pero ahora lo dudaba. No sabía cómo explicarle que esto era solo un tipo de juego, que no debía depositar sus esperanzas en mí. Ella debía conocerme, ¿no es así? Algo me decía que debía alejarme, pero no podía, me sentía demasiado bien con sus caricias y con su pasión en la cama. Jamás tocamos directamente el tema, pero después de la primera vez que estuvimos juntos cada vez que nos encontrábamos solos nos dedicábamos a darnos placer, porque eso era lo que siempre pensé que hacíamos, saciar nuestras ganas solamente.

 **…**

Habíamos decidido vernos en un restaurante a la hora de la comida, debes en cuando decíamos que debíamos vernos en público y no solo en el departamento de alguno de los dos.

Como siempre, Serena llego veinte minutos tarde, al tomar asiento le hice una seña para que me espera un momento pues estaba en una llamada. Cuando colgué Serena revisaba el menú del lugar.

— Era Andrew — dije sin que siquiera me pregunta, ella alzo la vista —. Dice que me quiere presentar a una de sus compañeras de trabajo.

Serena solo me miro un par de segundos y bajo la carta.

— ¿Saldrás con ella? — pregunto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— No — respondí mientras abría mi carta y daba un repaso rápido sobre los platillos del lugar —. No me interesa una relación, ¿sabes? Estoy bien así, me gusta como estoy ahora y no pienso cambiar mi estado civil. Se siente bien no tener compromiso.

— Si, me parece bien — dijo para volver a levantar la carta y estaba vez ocultar todo su rostro de mi vista.

— Después de todo, te tengo a ti… mejor amiga.

Ella no respondió.

 **…**

Mi querida Serena, mi querida mejor amiga. No te enamores de mí, por favor.

* * *

 **Es probable que esta seria de One Shot termine en el numero 50, creo que es un buen numero para cerrar pero aun lo estoy pensando. Acepto ideas de capitulos.**


	36. Chapter 36 Aquí estaré

**Aqu** **í** **estar** **é**

* * *

La había conocido sin siquiera esperarlo o buscarlo. Llego de golpe, con todo...

Serena, mi Serena, ¿Qué será de ti? ¿Eres feliz? ¿Estas arrepentida?

Su silencio me lo decía, ella estaba donde quería, tal vez a veces me recordaba, tal vez...

— Tengo problemas con Seiya, aún no se si debería continuar con todo Este asunto de la boda — te escuche sin decir nada. Me hubiera encantado creer en lo que decías totalmente —. Me encantaría quedarme para siempre aquí, contigo.

— Serena — sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir dolería, pero no podía engañarme, había llegado tarde a tu vida y aunque sabía que sentías algo por mí, algo sincero no podía dejar que hicieras una locura solo porque creías que era lo correcto —. No canceles tu boda.

Te levantaste y volteaste a verme con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Aun lo amas — me senté para poder verte a los ojos, cielos... realmente extrañaría tu imagen despeinada después de hacer el amor, tu piel suave, nuestras pláticas sobre todo y nada, pero no podía permitir que dejaras ir lo que sabía era tu felicidad —. Sé que las cosas entre ustedes no van bien, pero si crees que aún pueden salvar la relación hazlo. No lo dejes ir si aún hay algo en ti que no quiere hacerlo.

— Darién... — pude ver Como unas lágrimas escapaban de tus ojos, las limpie con mis manos y después te abrace, recargaste tu rostro sobre mi pecho. Nos recostamos de nuevo, en silencio. Sabía que tenías mil cosas dando vueltas por tu cabeza así que no dije nada, solo pasaba mis manos por tu hombro y espalda, sentía como mi pecho se humedecía con tus lágrimas.

No se cuánto tiempo paso, me sentía en el limbo, una parte de mí se recriminaba el dejarte libre para que corrieras a los brazos de aquel a quien tiempo atrás decías comenzar a dejar de querer. Ahí estaba yo, dejando ir a quien sabia era el amor de mi vida... estaba sumido en mis pensamientos hasta que sentí tu mano caminar por pecho, mi cuello y comenzar a jugar con mi cabello, baje la mirada, pero no me diste tiempo, me besaste de la manera más dulce, fue cuando lo supe, habías tomado tu decisión.

Colocaste tu mano derecha en mi mejilla, tu mano izquierda la colocaste en mi hombro y de un movimiento te colocaste a horcadas sobre mí. Mis manos cobraron vida y comencé acariciar tu cuerpo al quedar descubierto por la delgada sabana. No separamos nuestras bocas para nada, tus labios sabían a sal... estabas llorando o tal vez era yo, no lo es y no quise ocupar mis pensamientos en eso.

Hemos tenido muchos encuentros, pero este era especial, nos unimos como nunca antes, no nos detuvimos a pensar solo nos dejamos llevar.

Esa fue nuestra última noche y la disfrute como sabía que jamás lo haría.

Al día siguiente hicimos como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Era nuestra manera de hacer menos dolorosa la despedida. No volví a saber de ti, no te busque de ninguna manera. No podía hacerlo, te quería lo suficiente para dejarte ir si era lo que querías, tu felicidad era mi confort y así seria hasta el último de mis días.

Pasaron meses y yo solo estaba esperando una señal que a esta altura dudaba que llegara, sabía que no lo haría, pero no podía perder la esperanza, así funciona el amor, ¿no?

Yo estaría esperando por ti, si él no era lo que querías yo estaría con los brazos abiertos dispuesto a recibirte, no importaba si tenía que esperar otra vida.

Paso tanto tiempo, jamás me detuve a pensar cuanto tiempo tenia sin saber de ti, tu recuerdo se mantenía tan vivo que seguía creyendo que hace un par de días como máximo habíamos estado juntos en mi departamento. Sonreí con sarcasmo, ni siquiera vivía en el mismo lugar. Había comprado una casa fuera de la ciudad, el ambiente era mucho más tranquilo.

Era día de ir por algunas compras, vivía solo, pero eso no era pretexto para tener el refrigerador lleno de comida chatarra. Estaba tan concentrado en que salsa para pasta llevar que no me mércate de un carrito que venía a toda velocidad, fue hasta que sentí el empujón que casi logra que me caiga que reaccione.

— Disculpe — esa voz... podría reconocerla en un concierto de rock —. Mi hijo tomo el carro y salió huyendo — miré rápidamente y pude verla, su cabello rubio, sus facciones ya no eran de una joven, era una mujer, sus curvas se habían acentuado. Era ella... —. Darién, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no corras con el carrito si ni siquiera alcanzas a ver? Ahora discúlpate con el señ...

Cuando volteo a verme abrió los ojos y se quedó sin palabras, exactamente la misma reacción que yo había tenido. Nos quedamos unos instantes sin decir nada hasta que una voz infantil nos despertó de nuestro letargo.

— ¿Mami? — el pequeño jalaba a Serena por la falda —. Háblame, ya, lo siento — volteo a verme con el ceño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados —. Lamento mucho golpear su carrito señor. Yo solo estaba jugando y no lo mire. Lo siento. ¡Listo mama! Ya me disculpé, ahora vámonos.

Serena volteo a ver al niño y luego a mí, yo no podía despegar mi vista del pequeño. ¿Darién? ¿Lo había llamado Darién?

— Serena... — dije en un susurro, dudoso que hubiera escuchado.

* * *

 **Estaba revisando algunos documentos y encontre esta historia, realmente no se si es un oneShot o una idea de una historia, como sea, espero que les guste. Ni siquiera recuerdo si ese es el final o no. Disculpen. Un abrazote.**

 **Tati** : _Sigo pensando en si sera hasta el numero 50 o no la cantidad de oneshots, tal vez solo es cosa que me llegue mas inspiración. Estas cosas son complicadas de decidir._

 **Caro** : _No lo había pensado pero no es mala idea._ **  
**


	37. Chapter 37 Que pasaria si

**Que pasaría si... Sailor Moon y Tuxedo no conocieran sus identidades**

* * *

Iban caminando en silencio, solo los gruñidos de Serena se podían escuchar, Amy suspiraba resignada, Lita lamentándose no poderse quedar más en El Crown observando a Andrew, Rei se había molestado tanto con la actitud de Serena que había decidido irse a su casa y Mina no podía dejar de ver a su amiga que murmurando algo que no entendía.

— Ese cretino, ¿Qué se cree?

Serena refunfuño mientras pateaba una piedra frente a ella.

— Ya, calma Serena. Ya lo golpeaste y creo que le dolió bastante.

Respondió Amy mirándola con pena. Realmente se había sentido mal con el chico, quién solo comenzó a sobar el lugar donde Serena había dejado caer su puño.

— Si, se lo merecía. Ya han pasado tres años y sigue molestándome.

— Bueno — dijo Mina cambiando el tema —. Hoy en la noche nos veremos en el parque, recuerden que debemos ir a la Torre Tokio, Luna y Artemis dicen sentir algo extraño por ahí.

Todas asintieron, hablaron un poco sobre el tema para después irse cada una por un camino diferente.

 **…**

Al llegar la media noche cinco jovencitas con su transformación de Sailor Scouts estaban reunidas en el Parque 10.

— Bueno, ¿Hay un plan?

Sailor Mars se mostraba más seria de lo normal, días antes había visto algunas sombras en el fuego sagrado y ahora, con la información de Luna y Artemis sabía el porqué. Fuerzas malignas, siempre tenían que aparecer cuando todo parecía en paz.

 **…**

Rápidamente y gracias a sus habilidades activas llegaron a la Torre Tokio en un par de minutos.

— Y bueno, terminemos con esto.

Sailor Mars dijo en cuánto sus pies tocaron el suelo bajo la torre. Rápidamente Sailor Mercury sacó su computadora y comenzó a introducir códigos y cosas que las demás no entendían.

— ¿No creen que está muy silencioso?

Sailor Moon no pensó — ni las otras Sailor — lo que sus palabras producirían. Cuatro pares de ojos se mostraron en las sombras cerca de ellas. Rápidamente se colocaron en posición de ataque.

— Sailor Mercury, no dejes de realizar el análisis, nosotras te cubriremos.

Y como si las palabras de Sailor Jupiter fueran el grito de guerra que esperaban. Los dueños de esos ojos ocultos se lanzaron sobre ellas, mostrando que no eran más que sombras cargadas de poder maligno.

Sailor Mars salto y lanzó su ataque más certero, dio en el blanco, pero antes de poder disfrutar la victoria, la sombra que la atacó se dividió en dos. Cuando tocó piso, se vio rodeada por dos pares de ojos.

Sailor Júpiter, lanzaba ataques en dirección de su oponente, pero este los esquivaba con demasiada agilidad no dándole tiempo de crear un plan, cada vez estaba más cerca y ella no podía hacer nada más que hacer tiempo para que Sailor Mercury encontrará una solución o una ruta de escape.

La cadena de amor de Sailor Venus parecía ser el único ataque que daba la creencia de funcionar. Pudo sujetar a la sombra y está no se podía mover o atacarla, pero la fuerza que ejercía estaba debilitando lentamente a la Sailor. Pero ella no se rendiría, era la legendaria Sailor Venus, líder de las Sailor Scouts.

Sailor Moon solo podía saltar por donde pudiera esquivando los ataques del enemigo, si bien nadie lo había notado, era a la única que atacaban con una velocidad impresionante, no dando tiempo si quiera de poder conjurar alguno de sus poderes. Cansada, sudorosa y con algunos raspones, Sailor Moon se escondió en lo que podría ser un camión de carga, pensando que podría descansar por lo menos un minuto se dejó caer tratando de regular su respiración, cerró los ojos un par de segundos, suficientes para que no pudiera notar el par de ojos malignos que aparecían en la sombra frente a ella.

Ella no siquiera supo cómo, pero de pronto, aún con los ojos cerrados noto una luz cegadora frente a ella, cuando pudo reaccionar, se encontraba en los brazos de alguien, mientras este parecía saltar y correr rápidamente.

— Tuxedo Mask...

Sailor Moon sonrió emocionada porque no necesita que alguien se lo dijera, ella sabía que él la había salvado, porque era lo que él hacía, no sabía sus motivos, ni siquiera podía agradecerle como quisiera ya que no conocía el rostro tras el antifaz.

— Sailor Moon — él se detuvo en el edificio próximo a llegar donde las demás Sailor Scouts luchaban —. Debes estar lista, debemos ayudar a las demás así que no pierdas ni un segundo.

La chiquilla enamoradiza dentro de ella estaba llorando, ya que solo quería más tiempo al lado de aquel misterioso hombre, por otra parte, como Sailor Moon sabía que era su deber ir al rescate de las demás.

Al pisar el suelo, Tuxedo Mask comenzó a formar una bola de energía en su mano derecha mientras Sailor Moon sacaba su báculo sagrado. Rápidamente Tuxedo Mask lanzó el ataque a una de las dos sombras que luchaban con Sailor Mars haciéndola desaparecer al instante. Sailor Moon comenzó a purificar el lugar y rápidamente las sombras huyeron del lugar.

Mientras las demás se acercaban para hacer un recuento de los daños, la computadora de Sailor Mercury lanzó un pitido.

— Análisis negativo — leyó Sailor Mercury totalmente sorprendida—. No puede ser posible, estaba analizando la energía, las coordenadas, los ataques... ¡Todo!

Las demás Sailor, incluida Sailor Moon que era quien menos entendía de tecnología estaba desconcertada y sorprendida.

— Se la han llevado con ellos — dijo Tuxedo Mask —. Tengo tiempo analizando esa energía, sabía que ustedes no tardarían en darse cuenta. No han podido hacerles daño con sus ataques porque ellos simplemente son oscuridad, una simple sombra. La luz es su enemigo.

— ¿Luz? ¿Eso es todo?

Sailor Júpiter parecía molesta por la información Dada por el enmascarado.

— Tiene poder, pero al final son simples sombras. Solo deberán dar un ataque de luz.

— Vaya... Y yo pensando que mis ataques serían suficientes.

Sailor Mars no se encontraba de humor para esas aclaraciones tan simples. Tuxedo Mask fingió no escuchar mientras comenzaba a compartir los resultados de su investigación.

— El enemigo se presenta por las noches ya que por obvias razones se mueve con más facilidad. Aún no es lo suficientemente fuerte, por lo que envía a sus sombras, anteriormente no podían atacar, pero hoy atacaron a Sailor Moon, lo que significa...

— Que el enemigo se está haciendo más poderoso. Tenemos que idear un plan, debemos encontrarlo.

Sailor Mercury apretó la computadora que aún tenía en sus manos, frustrada por no poder hacer nada.

— Hasta que se vuelva a presentar no podremos rastrearlo así que deberemos estar alerta. Sailor Mercury, toma esto — le extendió una memoria USB — aquí viene la información que recabe, tal vez pueda servirte para buscar al enemigo.

Sailor Mercury se sorprendió por el detalle y más aún por la colaboración de Tuxedo Mask, él no era su enemigo, pero siempre trabajaba solo incluso cuando debían investigar. Su relación se limitaba a ser apoyo en las batallas. Al ver el intercambio, Sailor Moon sintió un hueco en el pecho, ¿Por qué no se daba a ella la información? Acaso, ¿No confiaba en ella?

Después de que Sailor Mercury guardara la memoria Tuxedo Mask hizo una leve reverencia y salto hacia la azotea del mismo edificio donde había aparecido con Sailor Moon.

— ¡Tuxedo Mask!

Sailor Moon ni siquiera lo pensó, salió corriendo por el pasillo que quedaba entre los edificios por los que Tuxedo Mask había saltado. Giro su mirada hacia las azoteas, dio vueltas buscando alguna sombra que le indicará que el enmascarado estaba por ahí. Cuando estaba a punto de resignarse pudo sentir su presencia tras ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Sailor Moon?

— ¿Qué hago aquí? Buscarte.

Ella no espero más, tomo el rostro de Tuxedo Mask entre sus manos y comenzó a besarlo suavemente.

— Debes regresar con las demás...

Él sabía que lo que estaba dejando que pasara no era del todo correcto, pero hacía tanto que no probaba los labios de Sailor Moon que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

— No te preocupes.

Sailor Moon respondió mientras pasaba las manos por el cuello de este y pegaba más su cuerpo. El no pudo evitar abrazarla y comenzar acariciar su espalda, rápidamente se dejaron llevar chocando con una pared.

Tuxedo Mask la cubrió con su capa, dándole la privacidad más básica, rápidamente comenzó a acariciar el trasero de Sailor Moon, aquel que solo era cubierto por un pequeño leotardo y esa minúscula falta. Ella soltó un gemido y acercó su pelvis a de él logrando sentir su erección. Esto la hizo sonrojar, aunque nadie podría notarlo.

Estuvieron besándose y acariciándose el tiempo suficiente para que el traje de Sailor Moon se rompiera más, después de la lucha con aquella criatura la cual había roto parte del hombro de su uniforme, Tuxedo Mask termino de romperlo dejando al descubierto más de su piel la cual besaba y daba pequeñas mordidas.

Ella no se quedó atrás, le había quitaba el sombrero que lo distinguía acariciando su cabello, los primeros botones de su camisa estaban abiertos dejando que Sailor Moon pudiera sentir más de su piel.

— No puedo continuar, necesito ver tu rostro antes.

Tuxedo Mask despertó del trance en que se encontraba tras las palabras de Sailor Moon, este la miro fijamente y después se alejó un poco de ella.

— Hasta luego, Sailor Moon.

De un salto llegó a la azotea y desapareció de la vista de la joven. Una leve brisa le hizo sentir el frío de la noche abrazándose ella misma, al bajar la vista pudo notar una rosa en el suelo. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, a pesar de eso, ella no pudo evitar sentir un dejo de tristeza.

 **...**

Al día siguiente, las chicas se reunieron en El Crown después de clases.

— Serena, ¿A dónde fuiste después de que Tuxedo Mask se marchó?

Pregunto Mina muy interesada, las demás pusieron atención disimulada. Serena comenzó a jugar con la cucharilla de su helado pensando en algo que decir.

— Bueno, fui tras el a pedirle explicaciones. ¿Cómo es posible que haya tenido información y no dijera nada?

— Serena tiene algo de razón — dijo Amy —. Revise la información y realmente era muy detallada, avance muchísimo con ella.

— ¡¿Qué tenemos aquí?!

Serena cambio su semblante drásticamente al escuchar aquella voz y las demás no hicieron más que suspirar.

— ¿No deberías estar en el circo?

Pregunto Serena dándose media vuelta y enfrentando a su enemigo número uno en la ciudad.

— ¿No deberías estar estudiando? Cada vez tú cabeza se ve más pequeña, tu cerebro se está encogiendo.

— Eres un tonto, Darién.

— Todo lo contrario. Soy demasiado listo — sonrió de manera presumida.

— Bueno, por lo menos tienes algo que compense tu horrible cara.

— Es una lástima que nada compensa la tuya.

Serena no soporto más la molestia y se levantó sin dejar de verlo como si deseara cortarle la cabeza. Se dio media vuelta y se fue directo a la puerta de salida.

— ¡Me largo!

— Por cierto, Cabeza de Chorlito, ¡¿Subiste de peso?!

Darién grito mientras está le lanzaba una última mirada asesina y salió del local.

— ¿Por qué la molestas tanto?

Pregunto Mina quien no dejo de ver la interacción de ambos.

— Bueno, realmente no lo sé. Un buen día siempre es bueno si peleó con Serena. Bueno chicas, me voy. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Cuando Darién se fue, las chicas se quedaron un momento calladas.

— Creo que ninguno de esos dos se ha dado cuenta — dijo Mina pasando los brazos tras su cuello.

— ¿Cuenta de qué?

— Nada importante, olvídenlo.

* * *

 **La idea original era crear otra "historia" centrandose en un "Que pasar si..." pero ya que van prácticamente al mismo sitio las estaré publicando en esta misma historia. Espero les guste.**

 **Guest:** _De hecho tengo un oneShot con esa temática pero no lo he podido terminar. Pero gracias, espero encontrar pronto la inspiración de nuevo._


	38. Chapter 38 Un amor diferente

**Un amor diferente**

* * *

— Hoy Mina termino con su novio — dijo Serena mientras miraba una palomita de maíz en su mano —. Es sorprendente como pasas de amar a una persona a odiarla y no querer volver a verla.

— Es lo que pasa con el amor — le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado —. Ya llegara el indicado.

— Espero que eso no nos ocurra, no sé qué haría sin ti en mi vida, eres… ya sabes, me ayudas a equilibrarme.

— Tú no eres mi equilibrio — le dije mientras la apretaba más a mí y depositaba un beso en su cabello —. Tu eres la razón de mi todo, del porque me levanto cada mañana, por qué aspiro a ser mejor persona cada día, el porque me preocupo tanto por tener un buen futuro, quiero ser el hombre de tu vida.

Serena volteo a verme sorprendida, pude ver como sus ojos brillaron, pero así de rápido como lo hicieron bajo la mirada un tanto afligida.

— Oye… ¿siempre estaremos juntos? — su pregunta me sorprendió, le acaba de decir que era el motor de mi vida y me pregunta eso… la mire a los ojos y aunque era Serena, sabía que su pregunta era en serio, eso me hizo sentir nervioso.

— Sí, creo que siempre estaremos juntos — le respondí dándole un corto beso en la punta de la nariz tratando de tranquilizarla —. No importa lo que pase, al final estaremos juntos porque es nuestro destino.

— Y… si un día llegara acabarse el amor… seguiremos… ya sabes, ¿estando en contacto?

Su pregunta me causo más. Me removí en mi lugar, me separe de ella y la mire con una sutil risa escapando de mi garganta.

— ¿Por qué preguntas esas cosas?

— No sé, bueno si… muchos dicen que el amor no es para siempre y que en algún momento nos cansaremos el uno del otro — comenzó a jugar con sus manos en señal de su nerviosismo —. Aunque no lo creas no es ese el punto de mis preguntas.

— Entonces, ¿Cuál es?

— Solo quiero asegurarme que a pesar que nuestras vidas tomen caminos diferentes en algún momento tu y yo seguiremos siendo parte de la vida del otro.

— Serena…

— Solo quiero eso, no te pido amor eterno solo… quédate cerca.

— ¿Estas terminando conmigo o algo así? — pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

Tal vez ella quería terminar conmigo y encontraba como decirlo. Mi corazón se apachurro un poco y un peso en la boca de mi estómago se comenzaba a sentir lentamente.

— ¡Claro que no!

Grito y se lanzó sobre mi haciendo que cayéramos sobre el sofá.

— Cada día te quiero un poco más Darién, no creo que sea posible dejarte de amar.

Sin detenerse comenzó a depositar pequeños y cortos besos en todo mi rostro lo cual me causo cosquillas y comencé a reír.

Era feliz, de eso no había duda. Podríamos estar así toda la vida, ¿cierto? Serena y yo contra el mundo para siempre.

 **…**

— ¿Un día largo? — me pregunto mientras miraba por la ventana de la pequeña cafetería donde estábamos.

— No tienes idea — le respondí mientras miraba como el vapor salía de mi taza —. Un vuelo de catorce horas es… eterno.

— Bueno, tal vez deberías cambiar de trabajo, ¿no crees?

— Me gusta, sabes que me encanta mi trabajo — le respondí mientras daba un sorbo a mi bebida y ella dejaba la taza en la mesa.

— También se dé otras cosas que te encantan — dijo con una sonrisa que sabía perfectamente que significaba — y no por eso… bueno, tu sabes, lo uso para que te quedes.

Después de ese comentario los dos no quedamos en silencio un par de minutos. No era un silencio incomodo, era algo reconfortante, no importaba el tiempo que pasara, ni siquiera el que Serena y yo no fuéramos pareja desde hace años. Nos entendíamos a la perfección, era todo.

— ¿Cómo va el trabajo? — pregunte al recordar que hacía poco había cambiado de trabajo, por fin trabajaba como publicista en la disquera que siempre quiso.

— Excelente, mañana comenzaremos con la campaña de un nuevo grupo.

— Que bien, ¿Cómo se llama? — realmente no me interesaba el grupillo ese, pero si el con quien estaría trabajando.

— The Three Lights — dijo mientras extendía la mano en el aire como si hubiera una pancarta con su nombre frente a ella —. Realmente es un gran proyecto, si llegas a escuchar de ellos a donde quiera que te vayas a ir en unas semanas es que seguro estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo.

— No tengo duda que lo lograras, serán un éxito.

— Un brindis de cafeína por nosotros — dijo tomando su taza con ambas manos —. Porque las cosas ocurran como debe ser y que jamás perdamos el contacto.

Solté una carcajada y brindé con ella.

— Deberías dejar de brindar por eso, sabes que siempre estaremos juntos de alguna manera.

— Estoy segura que pronto encontraras a la arpía que nos separe.

Sin hacer caso a su comentario tome de nuevo de mi taza.

 **…**

— Odio a tu novia — dijo Serena poniendo los ojos en blanco —. Y no te rías, sé que ella también me odia, solo basta ver la cara que pone solo al verme.

— Odio a tu novio — ella volteo a verme mientras hacia un gesto de incredulidad —. Siempre por ahí, sintiéndose la gran cosa, es bastante afeminado, ¿Qué le viste? Es horrible, no permitas que te ponga un dedo sobre tu cuerpo — me volvió a dirigir una mirada mucho más burlesca —. Hablo de verdad, no quiero que te toque, por lo menos hasta que demuestre que realmente te ama.

— Bueno, si nos ponemos en ese plan — dijo mirándome muy decidida —. No quiero que vuelvas a tener sexo con esa novia tuya tan… vulgar.

— Nunca he tenido sexo con ella — dije tratando de defenderme, ni siquiera sabía de qué —. Viene de una familia religiosa así que, ni siquiera le he tocado el tema, no quisiera ofenderla, sé que esas cosas no serían bien vistas si sus padres se enteraran y bueno, son buenas personas.

Serena comenzó a reírse como si le hubiera contado el mejor chiste de la historia.

— Bueno, de ahora en adelante le diremos Beryl la virgen — hizo algunas comillas con sus manos y siguió riendo.

 **…**

— Así que… tres días — me dijo mientras se dejaba caer sobre su pequeña sala —. ¿Sabes lo difícil que será para mi verte caminar hacia el altar con esa tipeja? Me odia, la odio — hizo una mueca de asco —. La única razón por la que te permito saludarme es porque no te has acostado con ella.

Mientras la miraba recargado en el marco de la entrada de su sala, no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido en los últimos once años. Ella realmente se había tomado en serio su promesa, jamás dejo que nuestra relación se deteriorara, siempre estuvimos en contacto, sin importar nada ni nadie. Ni siquiera su noviazgo con uno de los integrantes del grupillo ese para los que les hizo el trabajo de publicidad, aun odiaba a ese tipo, estúpido Seiya Kou.

— Si, digo lo mismo del afeminado de tu ex — dije mientras se acercaba sentándome a del otro extremo del sofá, tomé uno de sus pies y comencé a masajearlo.

— Oh gracias por recordarme que mi vida sexual se limita a un hombre — dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor para relajarse mientras presionaba los puntos donde sabia le ayudaban a liberar más estrés en sus pies y piernas.

— Oye, ese hombre soy yo. ¿Qué más quieres? Ni siquiera mi futura esposa puede decir eso.

— Espero te haya enseñado bien, no me hagas quedar mal como tu profesora sexual, por favor. Hazla llorar de placer.

— Prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

Ella solo suspiro y termino cerrando los ojos relajándose lentamente, solo pude sonreír un poco y continuar con mi trabajo. Sin darme cuenta me quede dormido.

No sabía cómo había ocurrido, pero Serena y yo nos encontrábamos recostados del mismo lado, ella con su espalda recargada en mi pecho y mi brazo tomándola fuertemente de la cintura mientras mi nariz se encontraba refugiada entre su cuello. Su aroma me hizo sentir extraño, hacía mucho tiempo que no estábamos en esta posición. Lentamente ella comenzó a moverse y como si pudiera evitar algo me quede inmóvil, ella solo se dio la media vuelta y se pegó tanto a mí que podía sentir su respiración en mi hombro y sus pechos presionando contra mi cuerpo.

— _Rayos._

Tratando de salir de esa trampa corporal intente girarme para zafarme, pero eso solo logro que ella comenzara a removerse cada vez más, había podido zafar un poco mi cuerpo cuando el corazón se me detuvo al escuchar su voz.

— Darién…

Hice lo que no debía hacer y menos dos días y casi tres noches antes de mi boda. Baje la mirada y ahí estaba, Serena me miraba directamente a los ojos, podía notar sus pupilas un poco dilatadas, su respiración un tanto más rápido de lo normal y su corazón latía muy rápido… o ¿era el mío? No dije nada, solo me quedé ahí, mirándola con la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana. Sin pensarlo mire sus labios y luego su rostro. Ella lo noto y sin siquiera pensarlo o dar una señal, me tomo por la nuca y me planto un beso. Me gustaría decir que mi voluntad era fuerte, que no arruinaría todo el asunto de la boda, pero basta decir que en cuento nuestros labios se tocaron el mundo desapareció.

Comenzamos a besarnos desesperadamente y soltando risitas cada tanto tiempo. En un punto, terminamos sentados, ella sobre mis piernas jugando con los botones de mi camisa, intentando seguir el mismo juego comencé a jugar con el cierre de su vestido lo cual debo admitir fue un fracaso el cual la hizo soltar una carcajada.

— Permíteme — dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se quitaba prenda por prenda sin dejar de verme a la cara, parecía analizar cada uno de mis gestos — ¿Qué opinas?

No podía ocultar que estaba sorprendido, su cuerpo había cambiado muchísimos desde la última vez que… lo pude ver.

— ¿Desde cuándo creciste tanto? — pregunto y sin esperar más tiempo me levante para comenzar a besarla y alzarla, ella enredo sus piernas en mi cintura y al sentir mi erección contra su intimidad soltó un gemido que lo único que logro fue hacerme perder un poco más la cordura.

Llegamos a su habitación y me quité tan rápido como pude mi ropa, ella se mordió el labio mientras recorría todo mi cuerpo, me sentí el hombre más poderoso del mundo. Me recosté con ella y no podría negar que esta seria, sin duda alguna la mejor noche de mi vida… claro, a excepción de aquella media noche en la que nació mi hija. La pequeña Rini.

Esa noche todo se sentía correcto, como si todo lo ocurrido era para poder llegar a este momento. No importaba mi boda en unos días, o el ex novio de Serena que la buscaba todo el tiempo intentando volver, todo dejo de existir.

 **…**

 _—_ _Oye… ¿siempre estaremos juntos?_

 _—_ _Sí, creo que siempre estaremos juntos. No importa lo que pase, al final estaremos juntos porque es nuestro destino._


	39. Chapter 39 Uno los dos

**Uno los dos**

* * *

Al entrar pude sentir tu presencia, sabía que poco a poco tu esencia estaba desapareciendo, pero ya estaba mentalizado para eso.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — pregunte mientras me recargaba en el marco de la entrada a nuestra habitación.

Ni siquiera te detuviste un segundo, nada de eso. — No, estas son mis últimas cosas. Si algo se ha quedado puedes tirarlo.

No volteaste, fuiste al baño por tus ultimas cosas, cuando tu espalda desapareció tras la puerta de este observe la habitación, se miraba más grande, más vacía.

Al regresar cerraste la caja y te fuiste directo a la sala y te seguí, iba tras de ti, observando cada uno de tus pasos. Cuando te detuviste decidí hacer lo mismo para seguir manteniendo una distancia prudente.

Observaste a tu alrededor lentamente, te entendía, sabía lo que sentías y pensabas porque era lo mismo que me ocurría, lo sabía porque estábamos unidos y ambos sabíamos que aun después de que salieras por la puerta esa unión seguiría hasta el final de los tiempos.

— ¿Alguna vez pensaste que esto terminaría?

— No.

— Sera difícil, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

— Sobreviviremos — pude ver como tus hombros temblaron un poco —. No podemos vivir a costa de la existencia del otro. Debemos encontrarnos a nosotros mismos y tal vez después podamos… pueden ocurrir muchas cosas.

— No, sabes que sufriremos demasiado con esto, no pasare por este dolor para después de un tiempo volver al mismo camino. Te amo lo suficiente como para dejarte ir, me amas tanto como para dejarme ir sabiendo que eso me hace feliz porque al final — alzaste un poco la voz, la emoción se estaba apoderando de ti pero lograste calmarte —… al final es lo mejor para los dos.

— El amar a alguien no significa que su destino sea terminar juntos para toda la vida — di unos pasos al frente, lo suficiente para sentir un cambio a mi alrededor por la energía que irradiabas. No había dejado de ver tu espalda desde que había llegado al departamento. Una parte de mi quería verte a los ojos, grabarlos, ver tu rostro… por última vez —. Cuídate Serena.

— Adiós.

Miles de sueños rotos cayeron con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras ella.

La imagen de una pequeña pelirosa se borró de cientos de recuerdos, la promesa de una vida llena de pruebas superadas por el amor se diluyo junto con las lágrimas que comenzaron a correr por mi rostro. Cai sobre mis rodillas y lleve las manos a mi rostro como si esto pudiera detener el dolor, el llanto y los cientos de recuerdos siendo arrancados de mi memoria.

 **…**

— ¿Qué llevas en esa caja? — pregunto Leonard mientras observaba curioso la la caja que sacaba de la cajuela de mi auto.

— Son cosas que encontré en mi departamento, creo que del inquilino anterior.

— Ya veo, por eso las llevas al departamento de donación.

— Si, no hay nada que pueda servirme.

Caminamos un par de minutos hasta que entramos a una pequeña oficina.

— Buenas tardes — salude a la amable señora Mai.

— Hola joven Chiba, veo que trae donaciones.

— Si, son algunas cosas que encontré.

— Muy bien, deje saco las hojas de registro.

Inmediatamente saco algunas hojas y me las dio a firmar. Al comenzar a firmar la penúltima hoja, una música comenzó a escucharse dentro de la caja.

— ¿Qué es eso? — pregunto Leonard —. Viene de la caja.

— Ah, seguro es una caja de música. La encontré y parece que no sirve, de la nada comienza a tocar.

La señora Mai abrió la caja de carton y encontró rápidamente la caja musical en forma de estrella.

— Vaya, es una melodía muy melancólica pero tambien muy hermosa.

Termine de firmar la última hoja y las entregue a la señora Mai.

— Bueno, es todo joven Chiba, un placer volver a verlo.

— Igualmente.

Al cerrar la puerta de la oficina aún se podía escuchar leventemente la melodía de la caja de música. Leonard y yo salimos del lugar sin voltear atrás.

— Vaya, dejo de sonar — dijo la señora Mai mirando tristemente hacia la caja musical —. Es una lástima que algo tan lindo haya sido olvidado, si la hubieran reparado a tiempo tal vez seguiría tocando esa hermosa melodía.

Tomo el objeto entre sus manos, lo coloco dentro de la caja la cual cerro con cinta adhesiva y la llevo a la bodega de atrás, donde se perdería entre otras cajas iguales, donde al final quedaría olvidada.


	40. Chapter 40 Chispas de Chocolate

**Chispas de Chocolate**

* * *

El timbre de la puerta sonaba una tras otra vez, la miré de reojo y decidí ignorarlo. En algún momento se hartaría y se marcharía.

 **…**

— Darién, perdóname. Es solo que… no sé lo que siento, si estoy con el algo en mi cambia y no puedo evitarlo. Perdóname — trataste de poner en tu rostro la cara más lastimera, pero te conocía, era falsa —. Yo no quiero lastimarte.

— ¿Por qué finges? — te pregunte levantándome rápidamente —. ¿Crees que no te conozco? No te duele dejarme, no sientes nada de lo que sale de tu boca.

— ¿Qué dices? — preguntaste siguen tu propio juego —. Claro que me duele dejarte.

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en mi rostro, era claro que no saldrías de tu papel.

— Vamos, no eres tan buena actriz como te han dicho.

Tu rostro se transformó, por fin, la verdadera tu había salido a la luz.

— ¡¿Quieres la verdad?! — gritaste alzando los brazos —. No te amo, en algún momento sentí algo por ti, pero no fue más que algo pasajero y débil. Por eso jamás te propuse tener sexo, porque no siento nada por ti.

— ¡Lárgate! — grite mientras te tomaba del brazo —. Sal de mi casa, quiero que jamás olvides tus palabras, cuando me extrañes serán las únicas que escuches salir de mi boca.

— ¡Suéltame! — te zafaste de mi agarre y volteaste antes de salir por la puerta — ¿Extrañarte? Por todos los cielos Darién, nadie podría extrañar nada de ti.

Toma la puerta y la azote con todas mis fuerzas.

 **…**

Después de un rato en total silencio mi teléfono comenzó a sonar una y otra vez, no me quedo de otra más que bloquear su número. Después de unos minutos otro número desconocido comenzó a marcar de igual manera, también lo bloquee, luego siguió el teléfono de mi casa así que desconecte el cable.

— Te dije que me extrañarías.

Tomé la taza de té entre mis manos y comenzó a ver la serie de televisión que alguna vez dije quería ver.

 **…**

— Hola hermano — Andrew me saludo tan solo al verme —. ¿Cómo estás? Supe lo de… tu sabes quién.

— Déjalo, es algo superado, no se puede sufrir por algo que realmente no fue mío, ¿cierto?

— Si, tienes razón. ¿Vas a pedir algo?

Antes de poder hablar escuche como alguien lo saludaba, aunque más que un saludo parecía un grito. No me moleste en girar, pero pude sentir como se sentó a mi lado y Andrew se giró hacia ella. Al parecer ordeno algo ya que Andrew se fue a la cocina rápidamente.

— ¿Ordenaste la malteada de chocolate?

Escuche la voz de alguien a mi lado, me gire un poco y mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella, instantáneamente sentí como mi rostro se ponía un poco caliente.

— Aahhh n-no, aun no me decido.

— Personalmente creo que la de chispas de chocolate es el fuerte de este lugar.

— ¿Vienes seguido? — ni siquiera sé porque pregunte eso.

— Mmmmh… cuando la escuela me da tiempo — fue entonces que note su uniforme de la preparatoria de Juban.

— Oh, ya veo.

En ese momento Andrew salía por la puerta de la cocina con un pedido para llevar.

— Para la dulce Serena, su orden esta lista — dijo haciendo una reverencia como si la joven fuera una princesa.

— Muchas gracias caballero — soltó una risita y dejo el dinero sobre la barra —. Un placer conocerte. Adiós, Andrew.

— Veo que conociste a Serena.

— Si…

— Perdón por irme sin esperar que ordenaras, pero Serena siempre tiene prisa así que… ¿Vas a pedir algo?

— Una malteada de chispas de chocolate.

 **…**

No volví a ver a Serena, la amiga de Andrew, la que no dejaba de seguirme era ella. ¿No se cansaba? Le había pedido al portero del edificio que le prohibiera la entrada, que no era bienvenida. Eso, por lo menos me hizo sentir más tranquilo cuando me encontraba en mi departamento.

Mi vida comenzaba a volver a la normalidad, pero cante victoria antes de tiempo.

— Aquí estas — escuche su voz detrás de mí —. Tengo días buscándote, ¿Por qué no respondes mis llamadas o mensajes?

— Oye, no hagas una escena, estamos en la cafetería de Andrew, respeta.

—¡¿Respetar?! No me importa dónde estamos Darién, quiero una explicación.

— ¿Explicación? Tú me dejaste, ¿no lo recuerdas? Hasta te burlaste cuando te dije que me extrañarías.

— No sabía lo que decía — pude ver como su rostro se suavizo y se acercó acariciando mi camisa —. Vamos, perdóname, regresemos a lo que teníamos, prometo portarme bien y…

— Ya te dije que no — la tome del brazo logrando que soltara mi camisa —. No voy a regresar, entiende.

— ¿Por qué no? — me miro molesta.

— Porque está conmigo.

Esa voz yo la conocía, cuando alcé mi rostro pude ver como Serena cruzaba sus brazos y levantaba una ceja.

— ¿Tú quién eres? — pregunto molesta dando media vuelta quedando frente a Serena.

— ¿Yo? ¿Quién más podría ser? Soy su novia — y como si fuera lo más natural se acercó a mí, tomo mi brazo y haciendo que bajara un poco mi rostro beso mi mejilla —. Así que, si nos permites, tendremos una cita.

Rápidamente me jalo de nuevo hacia los asientos y comenzó hablar de no sé qué cosas, yo estaba realmente sorprendido.

— Tu…

— ¿Yo? — no sabía que decirle, estaba anonadado por lo que acaba de ocurrir, en ese momento _ella_ se alejó, pero se detuvo de nuevo en la puerta — ¿Quieres que te vuelva a buscar o quieres terminar de matar sus ilusiones?

— ¿Qué?

— Lo tomare como un matar sus ilusiones

Sin esperar nada más, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso, fue un beso diferente a todos los demás, yo solo estaba ahí, dejándome hacer por una jovencita de mínimo cinco años menor que yo, pero luego me preocuparía por eso. El beso era lento, parecía saborearme y yo estaba derritiéndome por dentro, cuando soltó mi rostro abrí un poco los ojos y pude notar como estaba agitada y sonrojada.

— Yo…

— Tu… ¿cómo te llamas? — pregunto riendo.

— Darién.

— Por cierto, veo que me hiciste caso y compraste la malteada de chispas de chocolate.

Sin decir nada más volvió a besarme.


	41. Chapter 41 El Día Final

**El día final**

* * *

Solo se podía escuchar el viento silbando entre las ruinas de lo que hace algunas horas era Tokio. Nisiquiera los lamentos llegaban a los oídos de las victimas llegaba a las Sailor que sobrevivieron al ataque.

Sailor Moon se encontraba escondida entre algunos escombros, tratando de regular su respiración y presionando la herida sobre su hombro. Si tan solo hubiera tenido más tiempo... tal vez hubiera reunido más energía y Sailor Mercury no hubiera tenido que morir protegiéndola, al final fue en vano, el ataque no le hizo ni un rasguñó a Peur.

A lo lejos pudo ver el cuerpo de Sailor Mars aprisionado por las columnas de aquel que era mas grande edificio al centro de la ciudad. Dos de sus grandes amigas habían muerto y las sobrevivientes seguramente se encontraban en las mismas condiciones que ella, mal heridas y agotadas.

Tuxedo Mask era el unico que aun podia dar pelea, se había transformado, utilizando el uniforme que en su época como Príncipe Endymion portaba en las batallas. Por alguna razón este era el único que podía hacerle frente al enemigo.

Ella conocía a Darién en todas sus facetas pero está sin duda la dejaba anonadada. La lucha entre ambos contrincantes estaba llena de furia. Con cuidado salió de su escondite para ver a Darién luchar, ella solo quería salir y protegerlo pero le era imposible, sus fuerzas no daban más y la única manera era utilizando el cristal de plata que a estás alturas, el utilizarlo acabaría con su vida, sería el último recurso.

— ¿Ese es todo tu poder? Vaya, Príncipe pensé que cumpliría su palabra y acabaría conmigo rápidamente — se burló Peur mientras saltaba sobre una montaña de escombros —. ¿Ese es todo el poder de su cristal? Esperaba más si te soy sincero.

— ¡Cállate! — Darien saltaba hacia su enemigo lanzando estocadas precisas sobre su enemigo —. Lárgate antes de que no puedas hacerlo.

— No, no quiero. Este planeta será mío... Igual que tú querida Sailor Moon, ¿Crees que no me daría cuenta como la ves? ¿Por qué crees que sigue con vida? Porque la quiero para mi, ella será mía y tú estarás ahí para verlo.

Cómo si eso fuera el motivo faltante, Darien lanzó una estocada con su espada con su mano derecha mientras que en la izquierda concentraba una bola de fuerza lanzándola segundos despues. Jamás lo había hecho, nisiquiera sabia que tenia la capacidad de ese tipo de poderes, pero las palabras de Peur lo habían hecho liberar algo dentro de él que desconocía.

Peur esquivo el ataque como pudo y salto lo más lejos posible. Pudo sentir como el aire se cargaba de electricidad y al voltear hacia arriba pudo ver como el cielo se nublaba y algunos truenos y rayos aparecían a lo lejos.

— Solo quiero que sepas, que hoy vas a morir.

Darién alzo su mano con la palma apuntando hacia el cielo por unos segundos, bajando la fuertemente. Sailor Moon sintió como su pecho se oprimía, un tornado bajo del cielo sobre ambos contrincantes, dejándoles en el centro. Nada era atraído hacia la clara fuerza del tornado.

— No...

Sailor Moon lo entendió, su amado había colocado el tornado entre ellos y lo demás para protegerlas, sabía que uno de los dos moriría ese día.

En cuestión de segundos, un destello surgió dentro del tornado y ebras de electricidad oscura comenzaron a rodearlo. Sin saber que otra cosa hacer, Sailor Moon se levantó mordiendo sus labios ante el dolor y fue en busca de sus compañeras.


	42. Chapter 42 Muriendo por amor

**Muriendo por amor**

* * *

— No se supone que deberíamos seguir haciendo esto.

— Lo sé.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y deposite un beso en su frente. Ella cerro los ojos al contacto y dejo escapar un suspiro.

— ¿Por qué regresaste? — pregunte acercándola más a mi cuerpo.

— Realmente no lo sé, aunque… tal vez es por la guerra.

— Princesa — me aleje de ella para verla a los ojos —. Después de que salga el sol tu y yo seremos enemigos. Lo nuestro es imposible, sabes que esto va más allá de nosotros.

Con ambas manos tomo mi rostro mirándome directamente a los ojos.

— Por ahora la Luna es la que esta iluminándonos, no importa lo que ocurra mañana, tu y yo siempre tendremos este momento.

Nos acercamos y nos comenzamos a besar tiernamente.

Sabía que después de separarnos esta vez no volvería a verla, nuestros pueblos atacarían hasta que uno de los dos cayera, sin sobrevivientes.

…

— Es hora — dije mientras a lo lejos podía ver como los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban.

Sin decir nada más me puse de pie para después ayudarla a levantarse. Ella no soltó mi mano.

— Te prometo que nuestro amor sobrevivirá, nos volveremos a ver, volveré a vivir hasta que vuelva a encontrarte.

— Siempre te buscare, eres mi destino y eso ni mil guerras lo van a impedir.

Podía ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, sentía como mi corazón sufría por lo que sabía que se avecinaba. Nos esperaban días de peleas, olor a muerte, sufrimiento por todos lados. ¿Por qué debía ser así? Yo solo quería estar para toda la vida con la princesa frente a mí.

En un arrebato la princesa me tomo del cuello para poder unir sus labios con los míos, esta vez sus besos sabían a sal, estaba llorando. Mi mente comenzó a crear escenarios donde ella sufría, donde lloraba la muerte de la gente que ella amaba, gente que yo mismo mataría. Tan ensimismado estaba con la sensación de sus labios y mis pensamientos que no fue hasta que sentí un pinchado en mi costado que reaccioné.

Di un paso atrás y observé donde había sentido la molesta. Sangre. Me llevé la mano hacia la herida y lo supe.

— No lo puedo permitir — la escuche decir. La mire confundido antes de caer de rodillas —. Te amo tanto que no podría vivir con la idea de que estarás fuera peleando, es por ello que ambos moriremos juntos.

Rápidamente se arrodillo y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, deposito un beso desesperado y antes de poder decir algo ella tomo la daga con la que me había herido y se la clavó en el vientre.

— ¿Q-qué haces?

Rápidamente ella cayo frente a mí, todo a mi alrededor se tornó borroso y caí. Solo pude sentir como un calor se extendía en mi cuerpo y una voz lejana susurraba mi nombre.

* * *

 **Encontré esto escrito en algún documento y realmente no sé cuál era el propósito de dicho escrito así que, al igual que otras historias decido publicarlo para que no muera.**

 **¡Feliz año!**


End file.
